Langue Étrange
by Annette-san
Summary: Un débil e insignificante ser humano, eso era todo lo que significaba la mujer de su medio hermano para él. Sin embargo, esa explicación lógica y aceptable no resolvía el misterio que lo había conducido a una rutina nocturna de acecho a la humana, ni el llamado a memorizar la textura de su piel. — Sesshomaru, ¿por qué? — gimió sorprendida.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!

Hace unos días una de mis lectoras (que prefiere permanecer anónima) me pidió escribir un Oneshot sobre Sesshomaru y Kagome, y aunque es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Inuyasha, acepté. Seré sincera y diré que realmente me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas escribir esto, ya que al menos para mí fue bastante difícil conservar la personalidad real de un personaje como Sesshomaru y agregarle además una pizca de interés por Kagome.

En fin, no se las hago más larga y aquí les dejo el producto. Disfruten la lectura.

_**Aclaraciones: **__El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
__Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage**

Kagome luchó unos momentos con el cierre de su enorme y abarrotada mochila amarilla, hasta que escuchó el sonido forzado que escapó cuando tiró del broche por última vez para cerrarla. En este viaje en específico, el contenido había terminado abarcando mucho más espacio del usual con los elementos extra que representaban sus libros de estudio, los alimentos y golosinas pedidos por sus amigos.

Agotada por el esfuerzo reciente, suspiró y se apoyó contra la puerta del templo en espera de su familia. Éste viaje a su época era el segundo que hacía en menos de quince días y si podía ser sincera, estaba a punto de llegar a cero en su nivel de energía. Después de todo, no estaba acostumbrada a moverse de un espacio de tiempo a otro con tan poco antelación y hacer viajes continuos que aunque no lo creyera el irascible hanyou que tenía por amigo, gastaba demasiada de su energía espiritual.

— Kagome, cuídate mucho. — susurró su madre mientras tiraba de ella desde su posición de descanso y la abrazaba con fuerza. — Y vuelve pronto, hija.

Rezaba al cielo porque las últimas palabras de su madre no se hicieran realidad. Volver pronto era precisamente lo que menos deseaba hacer después de los pasados dos viajes que se había visto forzada a hacer y estaba dispuesta a todo por evitarlos, de ser necesario.

— ¡Y saluda a Inuyasha por nosotros! — agregó su hermano con una sonrisa.

Sota admiraba y le daba a Inuyasha mucho más crédito del que algunas veces creía que merecía pero no podía culparlo, su pequeño hermano no conocía todas las facetas del hanyou como ella lo hacía, y a decir verdad, si de ella dependía, nunca las conocería. Con la ausencia de un padre y pese a la figura paterna que era el abuelo, el hanyou podía resultar ser la figura masculina que Sota necesitaba para crecer y convertirse en un gran hombre.

— Claro que sí. — respondió con una sonrisa. — Bien, es hora de irme. Los quiero mucho.

Un último abrazo de sus familiares, un esfuerzo más para cargar todo el peso de la enorme mochila y Kagome se lanzó directo al pozo. En cuestión de segundos y con la oscuridad reinante en el cielo, supo que una vez más había vuelto al Sengoku.

— Aquí voy de nuevo. — gimió por el peso de la mochila. — Subirla va a ser realmente difícil.

Había tenido la esperanza de que Inuyasha estuviera esperándola ahí cuando llegara y que la ayudara, sin embargo, en vista de que no había rastro alguno de su presencia, Kagome se resignó a subir sola la mochila. Cuando por fin logró salir del pozo devora huesos la soltó sin ningún cuidado y se dejó caer sobre la suave hierba para recuperar el aliento.

Las noches en la era del Sengoku la seguían fascinando, incluso después de llevar un largo tiempo transportándose de una era a otra. Sentada a un costado del pozo después del esfuerzo por subir la mochila y mientras esperaba la llegada de Inuyasha, se deleitó de estar rodeada por los altos y espesos árboles del bosque, sintiendo la brisa de la noche y admirando el cielo plagado de estrellas que en la época de donde provenía ya no era posible apreciar con el crecimiento de las grandes urbanizaciones y los inmensos cuerpos de concreto cuya función como edificios, en demasiadas ocasiones llegaban incluso a esconder las nubes en el cielo.

— El aire es tan limpio aquí. — suspiró con satisfacción.

En esos momentos se sintió tan relajada, libre y bien como hacía mucho que no se sentía. De hecho, consideraría el momento como perfecto si no fuera por el enorme retraso de Inuyasha y la extraña sensación de la que no había podido desprenderse desde días antes de que viajara de vuelta a su época, esa impresión de ser observada por algo o alguien.

No daba mucha importancia al asunto porque no percibía ninguna energía que la preocupara, además, en una Era donde siendo sacerdotisa atraía a gran cantidad de criaturas y personas, no era algo tan fuera de lo normal. Excepto que esta mirada en particular la hacía sentir perturbada.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde te metiste, Inuyasha?! — gritó exasperada después de un rato.

Era difícil contar el tiempo en el Sengoku cuando su reloj había quedado olvidado en la época equivocada, sin embargo, estaba casi segura de que hacía horas de su llegada y aún no había visto o percibido ni una sola señal del hanyou.

Sin embargo, cuando la primera serpiente recolectora de almas cruzó sobre ella, la respuesta a su pregunta fue evidente: Inuyasha estaba entretenido con su eterno amor, Kikyo. Exasperada, dolida y abandonada, Kagome decidió no esperar ni un minuto más y aún a riesgo de perderse en medio del bosque por tomar otro camino para ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a donde se dirigían las serpientes.

— La historia se repite otra vez. — suspiró.

Finalmente, sus pasos, aunque lentos, terminaron por mermar sus fuerzas y llevarla a un claro que si sus poderes de sacerdotisa no la engañaban, era suficientemente seguro para reponer sus fuerzas e incluso dormir un poco antes de reemprender la marcha de vuelta al pozo para esperar a Inuyasha. Después de haber caminado tanto, estaba segura de que alejarse más y no llegar nunca a la aldea de la anciana Kaede no era una buena idea, pero si la suficiente razón para enfrentarse al hanyou que nuevamente le había roto el corazón.

— Así es tu vida, Kagome. — suspiró nuevamente mientras alzaba el rostro al cielo para admirar las estrellas. — Ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

No muy lejos de ahí, un demonio de cabellos plateados se acercaba sin estar completamente seguro de lo que lo había atraído hasta el claro en el bosque y le había hecho dejar atrás y a resguardo a sus subordinados. Ningún peligro estaba cerca, ningún demonio a excepción de él rondaba el terreno, incluso la esencia del hanyou Inuyasha y su grupo, era tenue y lejana. Pero había algo, una sutil y atractiva esencia que lo había atraído hasta el lugar, la promesa secreta de algo que podría ser de su interés aunque no pudiera identificar el qué.

— Claro que sé que fue tras ella, no soy estúpida. — gruñó una voz.

Sesshomaru detuvo su marcha sin ninguna razón en especial. Había escuchado el sonido de la voz de la sacardotisa que viajaba con su medio hermano innumerables veces y podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, raramente un demonio tan poderoso como él olvidaba algo. Sin embargo, el motivo de que la humana estuviera tan alejada de su grupo, y aún más, que la esencia que lo había llevado hasta ahí se intensificara eran cosas que lo intrigaban.

— Esas serpientes cazadoras de almas no son muy discretas cuando vuelan. — continuó gruñendo.

Eso intrigaba más al demonio. Usualmente Sesshomaru daba poco espacio a la curiosidad pero el sonido que buscaba imitar a un gruñido saliendo de la humana le llamaba la atención incluso más que sus palabras. Ciertamente lo que dijera le era indiferente, pero esa atractiva esencia y el desastroso intento de gruñido lo llamaban casi con la misma intensidad que lo haría una hembra buscando aparearse.

— Estúpido Taisho. — gruño nuevamente.

Sabía que el apelativo no iba dirigido a su majestuosa presencia así que tampoco le era de importancia. Habían sido repetidas las ocasiones en las que había descubierto a la sacerdotisa llorando o protegiendo a Inuyasha, maldecirlo sólo agregaba un cambio a la rutina.

Aburrido pero sin poder apartarse de la esencia que rodeaba el claro y a la sacerdotisa, el poderoso demonio tomó asiento debajo de un frondoso árbol, lo suficientemente lejos para que la limitada vista humana no lo percibiera, pero lo bastante cerca para seguir observando a la miko y embriagarse con la misteriosa esencia.

— Vamos, Kagome, esta vez no vas a deprimirte por ese estúpido. — murmuró. — Estás agotada, lo mejor será que duermas un poco y mañana regreses a la aldea aunque sea sin el imbécil de Inuyasha.

Hablar en tercera persona no era algo ajeno para el daiyokai, sin embargo, escucharlo de la mujer a la que llevaba noches acechando le irritaba sin una razón. Mientras recargaba su espalda sobre el tronco captó la imagen de la sacerdotisa acomodando y extendiendo una extraña tela sobre el suelo para recostarse sobre ésta. Una muestra sumamente clara de la estupidez humana estaba ahora frente a sus ojos, una mujer sola, que independientemente de su poder como miko seguía quedando expuesta a cualquier peligro al dormir en campo abierto.

Se convertía a sí mismas en el blanco perfecto para cualquier clase de criatura que rondara por la noche.

Perfecto para un daiyokai acosado por la necesidad de encontrar la fuente de la esencia que llevaba llamándolo noche tras noche. Justo un demonio como él.

Ciertamente no había nada extraño en su actuar, ni emociones interpuestas en su búsqueda, más que la acusante necesidad de apoderarse de esa esencia. A fin de cuentas, un débil e insignificante ser humano era todo lo que significaba la mujer de su medio hermano para él. Desafortunadamente, eso no explicaba el origen real de su necesidad. Y si había algo que realmente molestaba y fastidiaba al Lord del Oeste, era no comprender lo que una situación significaba.

— Kagome. — paladeó el nombre de la sacerdotisa.

Sin embargo, no hubo cambio alguno en su fisiología, ni un latido de más, ni una respiración sobrante, absolutamente nada. Un nombre humano pronunciado por un poderoso daiyokai no generaba cambios, ni un poco de interés. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo sobre la esencia que mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba sigiloso hacia la humana, más se acrecentaba.

_¿Cómo podía una esencia de esa magnitud venir de un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil?_

Era inaceptable y sin embargo, ahí seguía él, a un solo paso del cuerpo dormido de la sacerdotisa, captando a detalle cada parte de su cuerpo, las largas pestañas rozando sus mejillas, el cabello esparcido sobre la tela en el suelo, el pequeño espacio de piel que la extraña ropa que portaba dejaba entrever de su blanco y lechoso cuello, y los rosados labios entreabiertos.

Sesshomaru no era romántico ni poético, además, pocas cosas llamaban realmente su atención pero el cuerpo expuesto de la miko y la deliciosa esencia desprendida de éste ciertamente comenzaba a atraer su especial interés en la blanca piel. ¿Valdría la pena el disgusto y la repugnancia de permitir que su piel entrara en contacto contra la de un ser tan inferior, sólo por esa esencia?

— _Mhm…Sota no te comas mi hamburguesa…_ — murmuró en sueños Kagome.

La mano que el daiyokai había comenzado a extender tras bajar a una posición más cercana al suelo, se detuvo en el aire con las más que extrañas palabras de la miko. No comprendía el término utilizado por la mujer pero había identificado el nombre de un macho. ¿Un amante, tal vez? Era consciente de que Inuyasha sentía una preferencia por la otra sacerdotisa, así que podría eso haber impulsado a la humana a buscar otro hombre, era parte de la naturaleza de su especie, después de todo.

Lo dejó correr, ese tampoco era un tema de importancia para él. Entonces, la mano en el aire volvió a moverse, bajando suavemente hasta encontrar con los nudillos de los dedos la piel de la sacerdotisa. Era algo impresionante, debía admitir. Anteriormente, gracias a los breves contactos con su protegida, Sesshomaru había descubierto que la piel de las hembras humanas tendía a ser suave y delicada, pero la textura en la piel de ésta mujer era diferente, mucho más suave y atractiva de lo normal.

El cambio de los nudillos por un breve deslizamiento de sus dedos y el mínimo contacto con una de sus largas uñas, sin embargo, demostró cuán frágil seguía siendo cuando produjo un corte sobre su mejilla derecha. El hilillo de sangre no tardó en deslizarse de la herida, acrecentando la esencia y embotando por milésimas de segundos los desarrollados sentidos del daiyokai.

Ahí se encontraba la esencia que lo había atraído, estaba atrapada en cada gota de sangre caliente de esa mujer y era magnífica. Otra caricia se abrió paso en la tersa piel de la chica, esta vez Sesshomaru cuidó no tocarla con sus garras. Quería percibir más de su esencia, pero herirla la traería de vuelta a la consciencia y aunque la llegada de su medio hermano no le preocupaba, la idea de estropear el deleite del momento le fastidiaba.

Ahora que sabía donde se concentraba lo que su bestia ansiaba, le quedaba un largo debate sobre la mejor manera de obtenerla y no desperdiciarla. Matarla era la única opción potencialmente viable para un demonio tan poderoso como él, sin embargo, no era tonto, acabar con su vida significaría acabar con la fuente de la esencia. Herirla en cortos periodos de tiempo para obtenerla era una mejor idea.

Su mano comenzó a descender suavemente hasta la curva del cuello de la miko para generar un nuevo corte que estropeara su lechosa piel y le proveyera de su nueva adicción cuando la sintió removerse en sueños y sus sentidos captaron las señales de que pronto despertaría. Decididamente apartó sus manos de ellas, pero no su cuerpo. Ansiaba ver la reacción de la chica cuando lo viera al despertar.

Kagome abrió los ojos cuando una ligera quemazón sobre su rostro la arrancó del mundo de los sueños. Frente a ella inmediatamente reconoció la dureza y frialdad de los dorados ojos del demonio. Rápidamente, el ligero ardor en la mejilla que la había incomodado lo suficiente para arrancarla del mundo de los sueños se había ido al olvido ante el reconocimiento y el temor de tener el gran y atractivo cuerpo del taiyokai tan cerca de ella.

— Sesshomaru… — susurró con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

El Lord del Oeste no lo admitiría nunca, pero en ese preciso momento, cuando de los rosados labios escapó susurrado su nombre mezclado con la inconfundible esencia del temor, finalmente pudo dar nombre a la sensación que llevaba largas noches persiguiéndolo.

**Deseo.**

Un poderoso deseo de herir, marcar y poseer a aquella mujer. Una necesidad de robar a la hembra de su hermano y esconderla para deleitarse con su cuerpo y seguir probando la textura de su piel y embeberse de su esencia.

Un enfermo y desagradable deseo por adueñarse de su cuerpo, degustar la sangre sobre su piel y escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios envueltos en tonos de placer y temor por él.

— Estúpidos humanos.

El problema residía en que Sesshomaru no era como su padre o como su medio hermano, el mayor contacto humano que aceptaría sería el de su protegida y no por mucho más tiempo. El deseo recién descubierto por la sacerdotisa, entonces, debía ser encerrado en el rincón más oscuro de su alma, donde el poder, la ambición y la frialdad lo congelaran y dejaran en el olvido.

Después de todo, él era el poderoso daiyokai Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, y ninguna hembra fuera humana o demonio, tendría control sobre él.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Una última mirada por parte de esos hermosos ojos dorados y Kagome lo vio ponerse en pie y desaparecer. Sin palabras y completamente sola en medio del claro en el bosque, sólo le quedó tiempo para maldecir a Inu no Taisho por los genes donados a su descendencia, genes de belleza extrema y poderes capaces de poner de cabeza el mundo de cualquier mujer.

Y para su mala fortuna…_por dotarlos con la capacidad de desconcertar por igual a su corazón._

* * *

_Por alguna extraña razón, el final no terminó por cuadrarme como cierre para un Oneshot, parece más un prólogo, así que me disculpo por eso. Pero no los voy a engañar, la verdad soy malísima para escribir historias cortas. _

_Quién sabe, igual luego se convertirá en algo más largo y complejo._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, o al menos, que no les haya parecido tan malo. Hasta la próxima (:_


	2. El Lenguaje de las Marcas

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios de apoyo y por comentarme que en su mayor parte logré manejar bien a los personajes para ser mi primera vez con ésta pareja. Y bueno, como les dije, soy malísima para escribir historias cortas, así que después de pensármelo un poco, decidí tomarme la historia como un reto y la continuaré bajo la advertencia de que probablemente se vuelva bastante larga y que por el tipo de historias que suelo escribir, no habrá un romance inmediato ni romántico entre Sesshomaru y Kagome.

_**Aclaraciones: **_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: El Lenguaje de las Marcas**

En el mundo entero y en otras dimensiones son miles los tipos y clases de lenguas utilizados para la comunicación o expresión de ideas, conocimientos y sentimientos. Dependiendo de la cultura y la clase de criatura que se tratara podían variar en preferencia y utilidad, aunque el fin de los mismos en muchas ocasiones fuera el mismo.

Kagome sabía por sus estudios que había más de 5000 lenguas en el mundo moderno, pero en el Sengoku había descubierto que aunque no se tratara de un idioma reconocido, existían muchos más lenguajes para expresar. La anciana Kaede, por ejemplo, le había enseñado el lenguaje de las plantas y recientemente, su misterioso acechador comenzaba a mostrarle otro, o eso sospechaba mientras observaba el diminuto corte en cruz sobre un trozo de piel en una de sus palmas.

— ¿Tiene otro corte, Señorita Kagome? — preguntó curioso el monje Miroku.

— Sí, debí habérmelo hecho al apoyarme sobre la tierra. — respondió sin mucha convección.

— Oye, Kagome, últimamente tienes muchos accidentes. — se burló Inuyasha. — Deja de distraerte tanto.

La chica reconocía las palabras de su amigo, aunque en su cabeza la cuenta sólo llevara dos y ninguna lo hubiera considerado realmente un accidente. El corte sobre su mejilla pensó adjudicárselo en un primer momento al encuentro con Sesshomaru, por supuesto, antes de haberse convencido de que dicho encuentro jamás tuvo lugar y fue una pesadilla de su subconsciente tras haberse quedado sola en mitad del bosque. Por su parte, el corte más reciente en su palma le molestaba más, es decir, físicamente no le generaba ningún malestar, parecía casi cicatrizado, pero su aparición acrecentaba la preocupación de sentirse espiada y perseguida.

— Inuyasha, ¡abajo!

Aún no había comentado nada a sus amigos sobre los malos y extraños presentimientos que sentía y si era sincera consigo misma, tampoco pensaba hacerlo mientras las marcas pudieran pasar como heridas de accidentes comunes que suelen ocurrir cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se pasea o duerme en un bosque con terreno rocoso.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?! — gritó el hanyou con molestia tras el impacto.

— Te burlaste de mi distracción. — se encogió de hombros.

Ignorando el resto de las quejas y maldiciones del hanyou, Kagome volvió a centrar su atención sobre el corte en cruz con curiosidad. Si tuviera que decirlo con seguridad, más que llamar corte a la figura en su piel, lo consideraría una marca, una con algún significado, por supuesto. Después de todo, una no llegaba a ser miko sin ver las cosas más allá de lo que parecen.

— Inuyasha, cuida tu lenguaje frente a las damas. — reprendió el monje.

Kagome hizo un puchero inconsciente mientras observaba desde diversos ángulos la marca. La anciana Kaede le había hablado del lenguaje de las plantas y le había explicado diversas formas de expresión espiritual, sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba si existiría también un lenguaje de marcas.

— Que tontería. — rió ante la ocurrencia. — Chicos, pongámonos en marcha, aún tenemos mucho terreno que recorrer.

Lo que la joven sacerdotisa ignoraba, era que el lenguaje de las marcas era el preferido de los demonios, una forma de expresión puramente intimidante, sádica en ocasiones y morbosamente placentera. Repartir señales mediante la creación o exposición de marcas solía implicar la destrucción o momentánea modificación de un ambiente, objeto o persona, y significaba dejar tras de ésta un minúsculo fragmento del creador.

Para un daiyokai tan poderoso como Sesshomaru, sin embargo, las marcas nunca habían sido de vital importancia. Su lenguaje era menos elaborado y delicado, de modo que dejar tras de sí la muerte y destrucción de humanos y demonios por igual le era mucho más satisfactorio y gratificante que cualquier señal corporal que pudiera grabar sobre sus enemigos o presas. O al menos lo era hasta la noche que había tenido su indeseable pero apetitoso encuentro con la miko de su medio hermano.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaruuu! — gritó la pequeña Rin mientras se acercaba hasta el intimidante daiyokai. — ¿Nos quedaremos a dormir por aquí? Hay un río cerca y Rin quiere ir por unos pececitos.

Seis noches habían pasado desde el encuentro con la fuente de la esencia que lo llamaba. Cinco noches desde que había degustado por segunda ocasión la esencia, y cuatro noches en donde había refrenado el deseo de perseguir a la portadora y herirla para obtener y degustar el elixir de su sangre nuevamente. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Él era el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, y los término de "_mirar y no tocar_" no se aplicaban para su majestuosa presencia. Acechar a la mujer le excitaba de una forma extraña pero observarla de lejos durante el día para no mostrar su interés, le irritaba.

— Niña estúpida. — gruñó Jaken. — No molestes al amo con tus tonterías.

— Pero señor Jaken, Rin tiene hambre y quiere ir…

Frunció el entrecejo molesto e irritado por sus pensamientos. Una noche, y sin plena consciencia de su parte, era todo lo que había necesitado la sacerdotisa para ganarse un lugar en los fríos y calculadores pensamientos del daiyokai, aunque fuera en un excéntrico sentido. A fin de cuentas, Sesshomaru todavía no había encontrado la manera de hacerse con la esencia que deseaba y anhelaba sin involucrar a la raza que más odiaba y eso, si era posible, le irritaba todavía más.

— No seas tonta, niña. — continuó reprendiendo el pequeño demonio. — El amo bonito tiene mejores cosas que hacer y en qué pensar que en tu cuidado.

— Jaken, acompáñala. — ordenó con sequedad. — Se quedarán aquí después de eso.

— Amo Sesshomaru, ¿no se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche? — preguntó con curiosidad la niña.

El pequeño demonio verde bufó con arrogancia ante la pregunta de la niña y Sesshomaru apenas reprimió la necesidad de golpearlo como siempre. Su bestia burbujeaba con ira y desesperación en su interior por la ausencia de la esencia de la sacerdotisa, y eso comenzaba a desequilibrar las emociones que usualmente mantenía sin dificultad bajo control.

— Tengo cosas que hacer. — respondió con frialdad.

El demonio y la niña no tardaron en desaparecer tras reconocer las facciones crispadas del daiyokai, un cambio tan repentino en su rostro normalmente sereno y carente de emociones, que había despertado a sus instintos de supervivencia y les había hecho alejarse. Rin todavía era una niña y completamente humana, así que le había costado mucho más percibir el aura de peligro que últimamente recorría a su protector. Sin embargo, Jaken había notado desde el primer instante los cambios en su Amo, por más sutiles que hubieran sido en su inicio.

Como fiel sirviente, se había abstenido de preguntar acerca de la dolencia o aquello que fuera lo que perturbaba la calma de su Amo, sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba era más difícil ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo y la presencia cada vez más cercana a la superficie de la bestia comenzaba a preocuparle. Además, y aunque había decidido no pensar en ello, ni cuestionar las acciones de su Amo, Jaken estaba al tanto de las desapariciones nocturnas del daiyokai y lo que resultaba más perturbador, de las olas de placer y sadismo que lo rodeaban a su retorno.

— ¡Señor Jaken, mire, mire! — gritó Rin emocionada por el pez dorado atrapado entre sus manos.

— ¿Te lo vas a comer, niña?

— ¡Claro que no, señor Jaken! No podría comer algo tan hermoso. — rió como si su pregunta hubiera sido una broma.

Jaken no podía estar seguro de lo que su Amo Sesshomaru hacía cada noche cuando desaparecía aumentando la frecuencia de sus ausencias, pero si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro era de que los asuntos pendientes que atendería esa noche, estarían sujetos al motivo de su crispación.

— Apúrate, niña tonta. — gruñó molesto. — No tenemos todo el día.

— Como usted diga, señor Jaken.

Por otra parte, Sesshomaru no era ajeno a las sospechas de su sirviente más ferviente y fiel, pero prefería ignorarlas y ahorrarse la intrusión del demonio verde en sus asuntos. Además, como les había dicho, tenías asuntos pendientes que requerían su atención, y un asunto en particular con la deliciosa forma curvilínea y llena de la apetecible esencia de la miko.

Mientras observaba y escuchaba sin interés como se alejaban su sirviente y protegida, había tomado la decisión de saciar en primera instancia el apetito voraz de su bestia, antes de encargarse de sus demás asuntos.

Conforme la noche fue apoderándose del cielo, el poderoso daiyokai comenzó a dirigirse guiado por el sutil aroma de la esencia, rumbo al lugar donde acampaba el grupo de Inuyasha. Acercarse a la zona no era un problema en particular, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

En dos ocasiones había burlado al grupo que protegía a la miko, incluyendo a los "excelentes" sentidos del hanyou y en ninguna ocasión dejó rastros de su presencia que pudieran rastrearse, ninguna señal de aviso que hiciera sospechar a los humanos de que el poderoso Lord Sesshomaru visitaba por las noches a la sacerdotisa. Ninguna marca a excepción de los vestigios en la piel de la miko mediante las que obtenía la esencia que le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a Él.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, tras haber burlado la escolta de la mujer de su hermano que muy seguramente estaría disfrutando del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa muerta en alguna parte del bosque. Otra vez tenía a su merced a la mujer. La excitación que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo era sólo una señal de que su bestia sabía lo que vendría, una reacción de anticipación de la degustación de esa cremosa piel.

— Inuyasha… — la escuchó susurrar entre sueños.

Los rosados labios entreabiertos llamando a su medio hermano, no produjeron emoción alguna más que la diversión de saber que la mujer ni siquiera sospechaba a quién entregaba partes de sí por las noches. El Lord del Oeste no conocía los celos, pero era asiduo de la posesividad, y la bestia que permanecía bajo control repudiaba la idea de no aclarar las cosas que eran de su propiedad. Ciertamente, le tenía sin cuidado lo que sucediera con lo que los seres humanos llamaban "sentimientos", provenientes de la miko, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa.

Hasta ahora, no había sentido la necesidad de recurrir a marcar de forma más agresiva a la sacerdotisa porque su sangre, que era lo que le importaba, estaba a resguardo dentro de ella. Pero para un daiyokai tan orgulloso como él, que el indeseable nombre de un hanyou fuera mencionado mientras buscaba absorber su esencia, no estaba a discusión.

Una sonrisa arrogante se esparció por sus labios ante el vistazo de un pequeño pedazo de piel de los muslos de la mujer que podía entreverse a través de la extraña tela que usaba para cubrirse por las noches. Esta noche le dejaría un recuerdo sumamente interesante, una marca que en el lenguaje de su bestia sólo podía significar:

"_Tu cuerpo y tu sangre me pertenecen hasta que yo lo decida_".

La sacerdotisa solía tener el sueño muy pesado, había descubierto el daiyokai en su segunda visita, de modo que podía hacer lo que deseara con ella, sin que lo sospechara. Sin embargo, mientras tomaba con cuidado una de sus piernas para no rasgar la delicada piel con sus garras y acercaba el carnoso muslo a sus labios, la escuchó gemir.

El daiyokai tuvo que reprimir las olas de repugnancia que le recorrieron ante el sonido de la voz de la miko, muy consciente de la causa por la que su organismo se revelaba contra ésta. El tiempo se acababa y había asuntos más importantes que atender.

— Inuyasha… — soltó con voz entrecortada la mujer.

El Lord no esperó más y dejó de lado todo cuidado o consideración hacia el despreciable cuerpo humano tras haber probado y preparado la piel con un suave deslizamiento de su lengua, y abriendo la boca, enterró sobre la cremosa piel sus caninos. Una pequeña mordida y los hilillos de sangre comenzaron a correr, encontrando un abrupto final en los labios del daiyokai que degustaba la esencia encerrada en cada gota. El placer estaba de vuelta ahí, envolviéndolo y conduciéndolo al momento culminante donde sus sentidos se embotaban por unas milésimas de segundos y acababa con la escena.

Después de ese momento climático, cuando el control volvía y la bestia quedaba saciada, el daiyokai perdía el interés y las consideraciones con rapidez, y de ese modo, con el interés consumido y la gratificación agotada, el cuerpo de la miko volvía ser insignificante e inferior. Sólo un cuerpo humano desparramado sobre telas extrañas, una mujer ansiando al hombre que se encontraba con su amante, un saco de huesos prescindible para cualquier demonio.

La herida vacía de la esencia quedaba sólo como una marca más para el recuerdo, un aviso de parte de su bestia para que cuidara sus pasos hasta que la necesidad volviera a ser suficientemente agobiante para forzar su cercanía a la humana.

Observó el cuerpo de la miko con indiferencia mientras se relamía los labios capturando los rastros de la esencia que había consumido. Pronto, la necesidad volvería y cada vez necesitaría más y más de ella. Hasta que ese momento llegara, Sesshomaru continuaría con la rutina de acecho y consumiría las defensas de la miko una por una, hasta encontrar la manera de preservar la esencia y deshacerse del inútil cuerpo de la mujer.

— Estúpidos seres humanos. — fueron las únicas palabras que soltó en presencia de la extraña mujer como recordatorio de la inferioridad de la raza humana.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras el grupo de Kagome terminaba de recoger las cosas para continuar con su camino, la sacerdotisa descubrió por segunda ocasión la sorpresa que la noche anterior su acechador había dejado.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Sango con preocupación.

Kagome la escuchó sin problemas pero evitó responde de inmediato, su atención centrada en las dos minúsculas perforaciones sobre la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Las marcas apenas eran visibles sobre el blanco de su piel, sin embargo, resaltaban con un ligero tono rojizo que la hizo conocedora de su reciente aparición. Con esa ya iban dos marcas aparte del corte de su mejilla, en el periodo de una semana. ¿El acecho estaría volviéndose más peligroso de lo que había pensando en un primer momento?

Sabía perfectamente que había algo o alguien yendo tras ella desde que había regresado la última vez al Sengoku, después de todo sentía la presencia acechándola, observando cada movimiento durante el día aunque las marcas sólo podrían haberse hecho durante la noche. ¿Pero cómo era que nadie del grupo había detectado o percibido a quien quiera que la estuviera siguiendo? Suponiendo que realmente hubiera algo dejándole mensajes en forma de heridas y marcas, tendría que acercarse al campamento, y ni siquiera Inuyasha había mencionado sentir nada fuera de lo normal cuando había comenzando a preocuparse y decidió pedir la opinión de otra persona.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? — preguntó Shippo en esta ocasión.

— Lo siento, no es nada. — se apresuró a responder para no preocuparlos más. — Creo que una araña me picó en la pierna o algo así.

Por supuesto que las mordidas de arañas no tenían la misma separación que los caninos de la dentadura de una criatura con forma y dentadura humanoide. Y definitivamente un ser humano no podía tener el filo necesario en sus dientes para perforar la piel.

— Hay muchas arañas por aquí pero no son venenosas, no creo que debas preocuparte, Kagome-chan. — comentó con una sonrisa Shippo.

La sacerdotisa asintió sin estar muy convencida. Sin embargo, cuando un apenas perceptible manchón de sangre cerca de los puntos llamó su atención, Kagome comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Estaba completamente segura de que alguien la había mordido por la noche, y no, no había sido la araña que le dijo a sus amigos.

_Volvió a preguntarse, ¿Las marcas apareciendo sobre su cuerpo serían algún tipo de lenguaje o advertencia de quien la acechaba? ¿El lenguaje de las marcas?_

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, pero no se preocupen, conforme avance la historia comprenderán el origen de todo y lo que sucede. Por cierto, ¿han notado que Sesshomaru (por lo menos aquí) muestra unas tendencias vampíricas? Jajaja Tampoco se preocupen por eso, tiene una explicación y no, no tiene nada que ver con vampiros.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Vulnerabilidad

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Vulnerabilidad**

Las cosas estaban mejorando. Desde la última marca, que agradecía ya se hubiera desvanecido de su piel, no había vuelto a encontrar cualquier otra señal de que tuviera más visitas nocturnas. Ciertamente, Kagome seguía sintiéndose observada en determinados períodos, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no era una sensación continua, ni atemorizante. Sin embargo, aún le preocupaba que ni ella, ni sus amigos pudieran identificar o sentir a su acechador.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?! — gritó Kagome con fuerza. — Devuélvele ese dulce a Shippo, ahora mismo.

— Keh. Kagome, no seas tan gritona. — gruñó en respuesta. — Sólo es un dulce. Toma, enano.

La chica se quedó pasmada viendo cómo el hanyou devolvía el caramelo a Shippo sin mayores quejas, golpes, o la necesidad de mandarlo al suelo. En realidad, Kagome había traído más dulces de los normales anticipándose a una escena como ésta pero no estaba preparada para que Inuyasha por primera vez, no armara toda una escena por el caramelo.

— ¿Qué estás viendo?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Así de fácil? — preguntó confundida. — Sin quejas, sin peleas o golpes, ¿sin nada?

— Keh. A ti nada te complace. — respondió gruñón. — Acamparemos aquí, no falta mucho para que anochezca.

Últimamente Inuyasha estaba actuando más raro de lo normal, pero Kagome no era estúpida, sospechaba que la razón de que el hanyou no hubiera descubierto o siquiera sentido a su visita nocturna, y que su actuar estuviera tan desbalanceado y nervioso, se debía a los paseos que decidía dar durante sus guardias nocturnas para encontrarse con la sacerdotisa Kikyo. No lo culpaba por escaparse cuando creía a todos dormidos, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que los dejase vulnerables de esa manera. Y si era sincera consigo misma, aún le dolía que el hanyou ya hubiera tomado una decisión sobre quién sería su pareja, aunque no lo hubiera comentado al resto del grupo.

Amaba a Inuyasha y había sido así desde el primer momento en que aterrizó en el Sengoku, pero desde entonces también había madurado, ya no era la adolescente que idolatró e idealizo al hanyou, engañándose a sí misma cada vez que la otra sacerdotisa robaba su atención y dejaba todo atrás por ir a su lado. Ahora era casi una adulta que sabía cuándo era el momento oportuno de retirarse de la batalla y admitir la derrota ante la persona que amaba y la mujer que había ganado el corazón de Inuyasha.

No estaba resentida con Kikyo tampoco, había sido una lucha relativamente justa y admitía la derrota. Además, desde que los paseos de Inuyasha comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, se había ido acostumbrando a la punzada de dolor que recorría a su corazón, a tal punto que el hanyou le empezaba a parecer más un amigo que una opción para pareja. Desafortunadamente, se admitía a sí misma que una persona a la que has amado durante tanto tiempo, no era posible olvidarla en unas pocas horas o días.

— ¿Le molesta algo, señorita Kagome? — preguntó curioso el monje. — Tiene el ceño fruncido.

— Miroku, ¿crees que falta poco para que anochezca?

— ¿Para que anochezca? — repitió confundido la pregunta. — No lo creo, señorita Kagome. De hecho, yo diría que aún faltan horas para que eso pase, ¿por qué?

— Inuyasha está actuando raro. — respondió contrariada. — Quiere que acampemos aquí y ahora.

No necesitó observar la expresión del monje para percibir su momentánea confusión y poco después el entendimiento de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Kagome se estaba acostumbrando lentamente a ver al hanyou únicamente como un amigo, pero no a ver las miradas de turbación y lástima por parte de sus amigos.

— ¿Estarás bien, Kagome? — preguntó con preocupación Sango mientras se acercaba al monje y escuchaba los últimos retazos de la conversación.

— Por supuesto que estaré bien. — sonrió con la mayor sinceridad que pudo. — Siempre y cuando me ayuden a encontrar un lugar donde darme un baño y no me dejen tan cerca de las arañas u otros animales que me puedan picar, morder o arañar. No quiero tener otra marca. — gimió asustada.

Escuchar la risa de Sango y Miroku la ayudó a relajarse y olvidarse de sus mayores preocupaciones.

— Es un trato justo. — rió el monje. — Hay un lago un poco más allá, por el Este. Podrían ir a darse un baño ahí.

— ¿Estás seguro, Miroku? — preguntó Kagome con inseguridad.

— Por supuesto. Señoritas, conozco esta zona como la palma de mi mano.

Pese a no estar muy convencida todavía, Kagome no esperó más tiempo y apenas dejó caer al suelo la pesada mochila, comenzó a rebuscar la ropa y el resto de artefactos que utilizaría para asearse y disfrutar de su ansiado baño. El monje observó en silencio cada movimiento realizado por la chica, analizando sus expresiones y pensando acerca de la incertidumbre que lo embargaba últimamente cuando veía a la joven muchacha ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Excelencia?

— Inuyasha no tiene remedio. — comentó a nadie en particular. — Sin embargo, siento que la señorita Kagome nos está ocultando algo importante, ¿no lo crees, mi querida Sango?

No esperó una respuesta de la exterminadora y despegando la vista de la joven muchacha, comenzó a acomodar las cosas para pasar la noche en esa zona del bosque. Tal vez ninguna otra persona del grupo lo hubiera notado, pero al monje le daba la impresión de que más que buscar el misterioso artefacto que quería Inuyasha, se encontraban siguiendo cuidadosamente los pasos de la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Y si fuera poco, estaba casi completamente seguro de que la señorita Kagome más que herida por la actitud del hanyou, estaba preocupada por otra situación. Si las cosas seguían así, probablemente no faltaría mucho para confirmar las sospechas que tenía y sobre todo, para que las cosas se pusiera de verdad interesantes.

— ¡Sango!, voy al lago, ¿vienes?

— Ah, sí. Dame un momento, Kagome. — respondió intrigada por las últimas palabras del monje.

Concordaba con que Kagome estaba preocupada por algo aunque aún no había averiguado el por qué. Había esperado que la chica se acercara a comentarle algo de su preocupación, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido nada. El hecho de que Miroku lo hubiera notado también, sólo le intrigaba más y le presionaba para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Vamos por ese baño tan bien merecido. — comentó con entusiasmo la sacerdotisa.

Sango asintió con una sonrisa y pensando en diversas formas de obtener la verdad de su amiga, caminó a la par de ella en la dirección que el monje había indicado. A unos metros, suficientemente alejado del campamento pero no tan lejano para saberse en peligro y vulnerables cuando estuvieran desnudas, un pequeño lago se abría en el centro de un claro rodeado por altos e imponentes árboles. Las aguas cristalinas lucían tan maravillosas como frías y sumamente apetecibles para sumergirse y nadar un rato para relajar los músculos.

— Es hermoso. — susurró Kagome impresionada.

Acostumbrada a darse un baño diario, cuando Kagome se encontraba en el Sengoku suspiraba y sobrevivía con la esperanza de encontrarse en sus incontables viajes, con lagos, ríos o cascadas que le permitieran limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo. Ahora bien, conseguir aguas tan limpias y cristalinas como las del lago no era tan común.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando, Sango? — preguntó ansiosa. — ¡Vamos!

Por primera vez no se tomó la molestia de verificar su alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera peligro, estaba cansada y necesitada de un baño. Además, el peligro la seguía todos los días desde que su misterioso acechador o acosador la observaba. Sin esperar a que su amiga la imitara, Kagome se desnudó con rapidez, asegurándose de doblar cuidadosamente su ropa y dejarla fuera del alcance del agua y de tomar la mullida toalla que mantendría lo más cercana posible para cualquier emergencia.

— ¿Sango?

— Ya voy, no te desesperes.

Sumergiéndose lentamente en las heladas aguas, Kagome se sintió libre de nuevo. Agua y un tiempo a solas con su amiga era todo lo que necesitaba después de un arduo e infructuoso viaje guiado por Inuyasha.

— Esto es tan relajante. — suspiró con placer la exterminadora.

Kagome estuvo de acuerdo con ella mientras se apoyaba sobre una roca sumergida y se quedaba sentada. Después de días de viaje, le sentaba muy bien sentir el agua fría y a su cuerpo relajándose al acostumbrarse a la temperatura.

— Sí, lo es.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos unos momentos, deleitándose con los sonidos del bosque, escuchando el suave sonido de los chapoteos en el agua por el movimiento de Sango a uno de sus costados, y la brisa anunciando la noche fría.

— ¿Rin? — escuchó que preguntaba Sango.

Kagome abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendida con la guardia baja por la pregunta de Sango. Le tomó unos momentos orientarse y seguir la mirada de la exterminadora para captar el movimiento alegre de la niña que se acercaba corriendo y saltando desde el borde contrario del lago. Los cabello mojados de la pequeña parecían avisar su presencia desde un rato atrás en el lago, pese a que ni Sango ni Kagome la habían notado o escuchado.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es Kagome-san! — gritó entusiasmada.

Corriendo con sus pequeños pies se apresuró a acercarse al lado del lago donde la sacerdotisa y la exterminadora disfrutaban de su bien merecido descanso dentro del agua. Rin estaba emocionada de encontrarse con la sacerdotisa y su amiga que siempre la trataban con cariño y le regalaban dulces. Se sentía protegida y feliz con ellas, aunque al Amo Sesshomaru parecía no agradarle que tratara con más seres humanos.

— Rin-chan, ¿Jaken no está contigo esta vez? — preguntó curiosa.

— El Amo Sesshomaru vino con Rin hoy. — respondió emocionada. — El señor Jaken se quedó cuidando los nuevos kimonos de Rin.

La chica estaba a punto de preguntar exactamente dónde se encontraba Sesshomaru para mantenerse lo más alejada posible del demonio cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre la imponente figura sentada bajo uno de los árboles que rodeaban al pequeño lago, a la que no había prestado atención hasta ese momento. ¿Desde cuándo era el mismísimo Sesshomaru el que acompañaba a la pequeña Rin?

No era mucho lo que podía percibir de la figura, pero podía apostar su vida entera a que ese era Sesshomaru sentado y por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación que el par de ojos dorados la estaban observando atentamente.

— Sango. — intentó llamarla susurrando lo más bajo que pudo. — Sango.

— Lo estoy viendo, Kagome. — respondió en un susurró que apenas logró captar. — ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?

¿Y salir desnuda frente al daiyokai y a la pequeña niña? ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia! Con mucho trabajo se había acostumbrado a estar desnuda frente a Sango, y las únicas veces en que Inuyasha o Miroku habían visto un poco más de ella que lo decente, habían salido volando o terminado estampados sobre el suelo. Por supuesto no podría hacerle algo así a un demonio como Sesshomaru si la veía.

— Ni loca. — respondió en el mismo tono de susurro. — No quiero que me vea desnuda.

— Kagome, no estoy segura de que sea algo que realmente le interese a alguien como él. — intentó calmarla Sango. — Somos humanas y además recuerda lo que dijo Inuyasha: "_Keh,_ _Sesshomaru no tiene impulsos sexuales_".

Sango podía decir lo que quisiera, pero eso no le quitaba la vergüenza ante la idea de dejarse ver desnuda aunque fuera por los pocos segundos que le tomara alcanzar una de las mullidas toallas traídas de su época. Además estaba Rin, una niña que casi no tenía contacto humano más que el ocasional de ellas dos cuando se la topaban, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar si se iban así sin más?

— ¿Crees que nos ataque si nos quedamos aquí? — preguntó sin poder quitarse la sensación de ser observada.

— El problema lo tiene con Inuyasha, e incluso así, hace mucho que no nos ataca sin razón. — respondió Sango poco convencida. — No creo que pase nada si nos quedamos.

Sango estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. La exterminadora no se había perdido el nerviosismo de Kagome, ni la sensación de también estar siendo observada. Inexplicablemente, sabía que la mirada en realidad estaba clavada sobre su amiga, pero no lograba encontrar una razón que pudiera dar fundamento a la sospecha de que Sesshomaru fuera el dueño de la mirada.

— ¿Quieren jugar con Rin? — interrumpió esperanza la niña de cabellos azabaches.

— Claro que sí. Juguemos un poco, Rin-chan. — sonrió Kagome acercándose a ella.

Incluso chapoteando y disparando con suavidad los puños sobre el agua para mojar a la niña y la exterminadora mientras jugaban, no logró sacarse la sensación de ser observada. Recapacitando las palabras de Sango, estaba de acuerdo con la lógica y los retazos de información proporcionados por el hanyou. Realmente dudaba que un demonio como Sesshomaru tuviera intereses sexuales, así que podía permitirse eliminarlo de toda sospecha. ¿Estarían Miroku o Inuyasha intentando espiarlas? Sinceramente, con el daiyoukai tan cerca cuidando a su protegida, lo dudaba.

— No te alejes demasiado, Rin-chan. — pidió Kagome con delicadeza.

Lo que realmente estaba intentado pedirle era que no se acercara a la zona en donde esperaba su querido Amo. Si bien intentaba eliminarlo de sospecha, tenía pocas ganas de enfrentarse en una condición tan vulnerable a un demonio que para mejora la situación, odiaba a los seres humanos.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, se encontraba lo más cercano a estar divertido mientras observaba desde su posición a las 3 siluetas, una más delicada y pequeña que la anterior, chapoteando sin ningún sentido sobre el agua. Comprendía que el propósito era divertir con su protegida, pero de ahí en adelante, el sentido de elegir una actividad con tan poco frutos le aburría.

Cerró los ojos un instante, concentrándose en el resto de sus sentidos para percibir los alrededores y atrapar una vez más la esencia de la miko. El Lord de las tierras del Oeste había escuchado a la perfección cada pequeño fragmento de la conversación en susurros de las dos mujeres humanas, sin embargo, a excepción de saberse rebajado y burlado por su medio-hermano, las palabras no tuvieron efecto en Él.

De alguna retorcida manera le divertía que la pequeña sacerdotisa le creyera incapaz de sentir interés sexual, dado que le daba mayor libertad de acción. Llevaba unos días dejándola tranquila, sin mayores visitas pero vigilándola con cuidado, no por decisión propia o por la de su bestia, asuntos de mayor importancia en sus tierras habían requerido su presencia inmediata.

— ¡Vamos contra Kagome! — gritó la exterminadora entre risas.

El grito lo devolvió a la realidad con un lento pestañeo. Su mirada volvió a centrarse en la mujer de su hermano y en todo el esplendor del cuerpo que las cristalinas aguas eran incapaces de cubrir sobre su figura. Le daría el crédito respecto a sus impulsos sexuales, después de todo, la forma de su cuerpo no era de su interés y ninguna reacción despertaba en la masculinidad del poderoso daiyokai. Sin embargo, también le concedería la duda a todo el grupo, porque lo que las formas de su cuerpo no eran capaces de lograr, lo cremoso y sedoso de su piel lo recuperaba.

Gruñó una vez, y no hizo esfuerzos por controlar el siguiente gruñido de molestia y repugnancia que salió de su pecho con las conclusiones de sus pensamientos. La miko estaba ocupando un lugar en sus pensamientos que un ser humano común y corriente no tendría derecho, sólo por la exquisita esencia que lo llamaba.

— ¡No es justo, tramposas! — exclamó la mujer de su hermano mientras reía.

La mezcla de nerviosismo y temor lo golpeó duro cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la mujer humana. Sabía que la miko con la visión humana había sido incapaz de notar el cruce, pero las emociones proyectadas le habían mostrado que pese a reír y jugar con las otras dos humanas, se mantenían atenta a su alrededor. Lo que resultaba mejor, el nerviosismo y temor eran por su presencia, aunque la mujer no fuera plenamente consciente de ello.

— Detengámonos un poco o van a matarme. — suspiró agotada la sacerdotisa.

Él pensaba matarla a su debido tiempo, no era una tarea que planeara dejar a algún otro ser porque la mujer le pertenecía a su bestia hasta que el daiyokai cambiara de opinión. Las marcas de su cuerpo podían haberse borrado, jamás le daría el beneficio de dejar una señal duradera, pero las cosas no habían cambiado su orden. El depredador cazaba a los seres inferiores como un demonio lo hacía con un ser humano. El status quo se mantenía.

— No aguantas nada, Kagome. — se burló la exterminadora.

El lento sube y baja del pecho de la miko y la calma que se apoderó del lago mientras se detenían a descansar fueron las últimas cosas en esa noche que llamaron su atención. Saberse interesado en tantas cosas relacionadas a un ser humano inferior cuando pocas cosas le habían interesado con anterioridad, era una revelación que el poderoso daiyokai prefería relegar a lo más profundo de su consciencia. Lo aborrecía y le irritaba en partes iguales captar tantos destellos de la mujer, pero saberse inmerso en pensamientos inservibles lo enfurecía.

— Ustedes son muy duras. — jadeó con incomodidad bajo la mirada que no la dejaba tranquila.

Cobijado por la enorme sombra del árbol y la oscuridad de la noche, el poderoso daiyokai dio un último vistazo a la nerviosa e incómoda sacerdotisa sumergida en el agua. No se había perdido ningún detalle de sus reacciones y conforme había avanzado la noche la necesidad de su bestia que había estado apaciguada, comenzó a despertar nuevamente, llamándolo de vuelta a ella.

— Rin, vámonos.

— Sí, Señor Sesshomaru. — se apresuró a obedecer. — Gracias por haber jugado un poco con Rin. Hasta luego Kagome-san, Sango-san, descansen bien.

Sesshomaru no se perdió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo entero de la sacerdotisa tras su orden, o el respingo ante el sonido de su voz. Le agradaba ver esas expresiones en el cuerpo de la miko, y seguramente disfrutaría de más de éstas más tarde, cuando volviera a visitarla.

_Sería una noche interesante._

* * *

_Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen. La verdad son el tipo de cosas que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Hasta la próxima._


	4. Ámbar

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Ámbar**

El corazón de Kagome finalmente recuperó su ritmo normal después de que la repentina orden del daiyokai enviara escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y acelerara su ritmo cardiaco. Le había tomado cerca de cinco minutos tranquilizar también a su respiración, y otros dos minutos para decidirse a ignorar el por qué de su extraña reacción ante la voz del demonio que tras su primer encuentro muchos años atrás, había intentado asesinarla.

Temor, esa había sido la razón que había decidido utilizar para explicar los repentinos y abrumadores cambios en su fisiología, pese a ser perfectamente consciente de que su respuesta había sido más producto de las hormonas recorriendo a su cuerpo casi maduro, que a los posibles traumas pasados surgidos de los encuentros con el demonio.

— Rin sigue siendo muy dulce. — rompió el silencio la exterminadora.

Kagome asintió suavemente en reconocimiento, antes de observar con curiosidad el árbol en cuyo tronco había permanecido recargada la poderosa anatomía del daiyokai. No estaba segura de qué había llamado su atención hacia ese lugar en específico, sin embargo, podía asegurar sin lugar a dudas que Sesshomaru había dejado algo tras de sí.

— Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver al campamento. — declaró dispuesta a alejarse del lugar antes de seguir sus instintos e ir tras la búsqueda de lo que aguardaba en ese árbol.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo. — secundó Sango.

Concentrándose en asegurarse de que nadie más podía espiarlas, ambas chicas salieron de las frías aguas y con rapidez se envolvieron en las esponjosas toallas que Kagome había traído. Se tomaron un tiempo más en secarse y comenzar a vestirse para emprender camino de vuelta al campamento donde el monje y el hanyou las estarían esperando.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La sacerdotisa no respondió, ni fue consciente de que se había movido hasta el árbol donde Sesshomaru había reposado hasta que sus dedos rozaron la dura y rasposa corteza del tronco. Sus ojos inspeccionaron con cuidado cada zona a su alrededor, pasando sobre el verde y suave césped, subiendo por el tronco del árbol hasta sus enorme hojas y de vuelta al sitio específico donde había mantenido estirada una de sus piernas el daiyokai. Sin embargo, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, ningún objeto caído, ningún mensaje oculto.

— Nada. — respondió tardíamente a la pregunta de su amiga. — Creí haber visto algo, pero parece que me equivoqué.

Daba ya la media vuelta para reunirse con Sango y salir de ahí cuando lo sintió. Los rastros de un aura demoníaca que sin duda alguna sólo podía pertenecer a un demonio de alta categoría e inmenso poder como el daiyokai, estaban ahí. Una sutil y poderosa presencia que se intensificó una vez que captó el rastro principal y sintió envuelta a su alrededor en forma de una clara advertencia por parte del demonio.

— Está helada. — gimió sumamente bajo.

La exterminadora no entendía las acciones de la sacerdotisa pero no se había perdido el escalofrío que la recorrió, ni la dilatación de sus pupilas cuando se quedó repentinamente inmóvil en su lugar. Tampoco escuchó lo que susurró la chica, sin embargo, supo con seguridad que su nuevo acto era parte de todo el misterio que Kagome estaba manteniendo oculto del grupo.

— Kagome, tenemos que irnos. — repitió con suavidad.

En el escaso tiempo que habían estado a solas para darse un baño y con la presencia del daiyokai, Sango había captado cada detalle de las acciones y emociones de su amiga. Lo que le helaba los huesos no era saberse consciente del mínimo interés de la chica ante la presencia de un demonio sumamente atractivo como Sesshomaru, ni la falta de interés en el hanyou, sino la reciprocidad por parte del daiyokai.

Sango no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas y muchos menos descabelladas sobre lo que aquejaba a la sacerdotisa, pero la actitud extraña de la misma la tenía intrigada. Y pese a no querer aceptarlo, tenía la horrible sensación de que la mirada firmemente clavada sobre Kagome durante el baño provenía del Lord del Oeste.

— Sí, vamos. Seguramente los chicos estarán comenzando a preocuparse.

Kagome omitió el conocimiento de que Inuyasha probablemente ni siquiera estuviera en el campamento esperándolas, mucho menos preocupado, pero sabía que Sango debía haber comprendido sus palabras por completo.

El regreso al campamento no tuvo mayores incidentes, ni conversaciones. El silencio instalado entre las dos mujeres no resultaba incómodo al estar cada una dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Esa tarde habían sucedido cosas que por un lado tenían a la sacerdotisa confundida y extrañada al no comprender lo que estaba mal dentro de sí, y por el otro, a la exterminadora debatiéndose entre contar sus sospechas al monje y resistiéndose a seguir con hipótesis que tuvieran dentro de la misma oración al poderoso daiyokai y a su amiga Kagome.

— Han vuelto. Disfrutaron mucho de su baño, ¿no? — rió con perversión el monje.

— ¡Tú, monje pervertido! — gruñó irritada la exterminadora. — ¿Estuviste espiándonos?

Miroku no se defendió de las acusaciones pese a que Kagome estaba casi segura que el monje no se había acercado en ningún momento al lago, lo hubiera sentido. Sango, en cambio, decidió aferrarse a la idea de que la mirada captada sobre la sacerdotisa había provenido del pervertido monje y no del hermano del hanyou. Rió de sí misma al recordar la descabellada hipótesis del dueño de la mirada antes de dejarla correr.

"_¿El poderoso, supremo e intocable Sesshomaru prestando atención a una simple y humilde humana? Era algo inconcebible"_. — pensó.

Kagome observó silenciosa la batalla entre Sango y Miroku, captando el apretón por parte del monje sobre los atributos traseros de su amiga y el consiguiente golpe en la cabeza de parte de la exterminadora. No estaba molesta ante la falsa culpabilidad del monje puesto que sabía algo que ese par no conocía, ella tenía a su propio acechador.

— ¡Kagome! — exclamó Shippo saltando a sus brazos. — Ese perro feo de Inuyasha se volvió a escapar.

"_Y todavía no ha oscurecido por completo"_. — suspiró en su mente la sacerdotisa.

— Lo sé. — respondió con una sonrisa. — Por eso, el día de hoy yo haré guardia.

La mirada que las tres figuras presentes le dirigieron le dejó claro cuánto dudaban de su capacidad para mantenerse despierta durante la noche para hacer guardia. Era una sacerdotisa, y gracias al entrenamiento de la anciana Kaede, no era tan débil como parecía, pese a ello, no le quedaba más que admitir que su pasión por el sueño y las siestas ciertamente no jugaban a su favor.

— Señorita Kagome, no creo que sea una buena idea. — murmuró con suavidad el monje. — Yo haré guardia.

— Su Excelencia…

— No te preocupes, mi querida Sango. — la interrumpió. — Sólo me mantendré despierto hasta que Inuyasha regrese a su puesto.

Kagome suspiró frustrada. Los escapes de Inuyasha estaban cobrando factura dentro del grupo y eso realmente la molestaba. Su tarea era mantenerlos a salvo mientras como los seres humanos que eran y necesitaban, se recuperaban durmiendo unas horas por la noche, sin embargo, el hanyou parecía no poder siquiera cumplir con esa sencilla tarea y todo por una mujer a la que amaba profundamente.

— ¿Y si todos dormimos? — se aventuró a preguntar con vacilación la sacerdotisa. — Es decir, no creo que Inuyasha realmente nos haya dejado completamente desprotegidos. Creo que incluso estando a una distancia lejana, aún se mantiene lo suficientemente cerca para percibir el peligro, ¿no creen?

Las expresiones del grupo lo dijeron todo. Inuyasha seguía siendo parte importante del grupo y un gran amigo, sin embargo, costaba confiar en su capacidad de protección cuando tendía a escabullirse por las noches para encontrarse con su amante.

—Yo haré la primera guardia y no se diga más. — se rindió, plantándose con seguridad.

Kagome no era el eslabón débil de la cadena, ni de su grupo. Era una sacerdotisa que con mucho tiempo y esfuerzo había ido desarrollando sus habilidades y haciéndose más fuerte. Casi diariamente se enfrentaba a demonios, intentos de homicidio y enfermedades por las cuales las personas de la aldea acudían en su búsqueda. ¡Por supuesto que podía sostener el tiempo de una guardia nocturna en lo que el hanyou se dignaba a regresar!

— Kagome, ¿estás segura? — cuestionó Sango.

— Completamente.

Sin embargo, la incertidumbre en el rostro de sus amigos no desapareció por completo y para evitar que el monje o la exterminadora decidieran que después de todo no era tan buena idea, tomó al pequeño zorrito entre sus brazos y se alejó un par de metros del campamento para jugar con él un rato.

Para el momento en que Inuyasha volvió al campamento tras haber revisado supuestamente los alrededores, todo el grupo estaba acomodado sobre sus respectivos sacos de dormir, dispuestos a transportarse al mundo de los sueños. Nadie comentó nada al hanyou sobre lo discutido, ni sobre las sospechas que cada quien mantenía sobre sus ausencias, pero se mantuvieron en un sueño falso esperando su nueva partida.

La noche había caído con rapidez y con los sentidos de Inuyasha dispersos y dirigidos hacia otro lugar, el falso sueño del grupo, a excepción del de Shippo, fue lo suficientemente creíble para que el hanyou partiera con rapidez. Cuando su ausencia fue evidente, Kagome tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de molestia tras contar con decepción el corto tiempo que Inuyasha realmente se quedó cuidándolos.

— _Lo siento…_ — había susurrado con pesadez el hanyou antes de marcharse.

Kagome estaba segura de que Inuyasha no había notado la falsedad de su sueño, y aún así, el corazón le había dado un vuelco al escuchar su disculpa. No lograba comprender por qué se disculpaba, ¿por dejarlos desprotegidos?, ¿por utilizarlos a todos para poder seguir encontrándose con la sacerdotisa muerta?, tal vez ¿por verse forzado a encontrarse a escondidas con la mujer que amaba sólo para evitar lastimar a la adolescente del futuro que se había enamorado perdidamente de él?

— Señorita Kagome, ¿está segura de que estará bien durante la guardia?

— Sí, Miroku. — respondió saliendo de su saco. — Me haré cargo de todo hasta que Inuyasha vuelva, ustedes duerman un poco.

El frío le caló hasta los huesos apenas quedó expuesta a la noche, pero se mantuvo impasible para evitar que Sango o Miroku ocuparan su lugar. En cambio, esperó sentada sobre el acolchado saco hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que todos sus amigos por fin fueron conducidos al mundo de los sueños, y hasta entonces, se puso de pie y arrastró su saco hasta el árbol más cercano para envolverse y protegerse contra el frío mientras hacía guardia recargada contra la rasposa corteza del mismo.

— Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, estúpido Inuyasha.

Cuando se había ofrecido y forzado a lidiar con la carga de hacer la guardia, había estado completamente segura de lograrlo, sin embargo, pasada lo que calculó como una hora, el frío, el silencio y la noche fortalecieron su cansancio y comenzaron a hacerla cabecear. Lo que resultó peor, ya que en medio de las suaves caídas de su cabeza y el forzoso parpadeo de sus ojos, el apacible rostro de Sesshomaru y la intensidad de su mirada cruzaron por su mente. Y bastó esa imagen para despertarla de golpe. Después de todo, a excepción del rico tono ronco que había tenido su voz al ordenar a Rin marcharse y que le había erizado los vellos de todo el cuerpo, apenas había obtenido un vistazo rápido de su imponente figura.

_¿Por qué, entonces, había comenzado a pensar en él?_

Kagome no era de piedra, y aunque su corazón todavía pertenecía a Inuyasha, no era fácil para ella negar el increíble, perfecto y peligroso atractivo del poderoso Lord, ni la excitante cadencia en su voz que no le molestaría escuchar a diario. Ahora bien, fue evidente con esos últimos pensamientos que echar una pequeña siesta no le haría daño y que de hecho, sería la mejor opción si quería evitar más pensamientos irracionales.

— Sólo será un minuto de sueño. — bostezó y cerró los ojos con la imagen del daiyokai aún rondando su cabeza.

No muy lejos del campamento, el daiyokai observó impasible la escena representada frente a sus ojos por su medio hermano y la sacerdotisa muerta. Intentando ganar tiempo y controlar el ansia renovada de su bestia, había comenzado a caminar a través del bosque, retornando en primer lugar donde su protegida había jugado con las otras dos mujeres para retomar los rastros de la misteriosa y adictiva esencia proveniente de la miko, y recorriendo más tarde otras zonas del bosque hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

Las serpientes recolectoras de almas no le habían pasado desapercibidas mientras volaban sobre su cabeza con ese movimiento lento y zigzagueante que en el estado ansioso de su bestia, le había arrebatado el poco de paciencia que aún le quedaba, aunque saberse en dirección a las mismas tampoco había detenido su avance. Le satisfacía, sin embargo, reconocer que con la atención de su molesto medio hermano centrada en su amante, acercarse a la chica sería igual de fácil que las veces anteriores, y no tendría interrupciones.

— Kikyo… — susurró con dulzura el hanyou.

Sesshomaru sólo se quedó el espacio de tiempo suficiente para escuchar la declaración de amor que siguió a su llamado y el apasionado beso que intercambiaron. Su bestia se agitaba ansiosa y emocionada dentro de su cuerpo sabiendo que el hanyou no sería un problema para reclamar a la miko, al menos no ahora que tenía a otra mujer.

Cuando se marchó de la escena siguiendo el rastro de la sacerdotisa, cualquier pensamiento en relación a lo visto ya se había borrado. Era un daiyokai, después de todo, y por lo tanto, cosas como el amor y los sentimientos no era de su interés, aún cuando comenzaba a considerar seriamente como una nueva forma de capturar la esencia de la mujer, tomarla a través de sus labios.

Frunció el ceño contrariado por la idea. Si de él dependía, mantendría el menor contacto posible con la humana aunque a su bestia le irritara la sola mención de ello. Afortunadamente, él tenía el control sobre sí mismo, y ansioso o no, la mujer debía mantenerse a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo, y aún más del contacto directo entre sus labios.

— Humanos. — murmuró en medio de su avance.

En unos cuantos pasos más se encontró llegando al improvisado campamento del grupo de Inuyasha, encontrando a todos profundamente dormidos, incluida la pequeña sacerdotisa. Kagome se había quedado dormida cuando no pudo más con el agotamiento, y con ello, había terminado deslizándose dentro de su saco de dormir hacia abajo por el tronco del árbol, la parte superior de su cabeza ya a una distancia prudente de la parte final de las raíces del mismo.

Lucía tan serena durmiendo que mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba y cernía sobre el dormido cuerpo de la miko se dio cuenta de que el dilema al que se enfrentaba sacaba lo peor de sus convicciones. La mujer estaba tendida debajo de su gran cuerpo, encajando de forma perfecta con las duras formas de su propia figura pese a que el daiyokai aún se negaba a sentirla completamente contra sí. Era pequeña y podía cubrirla y contenerle a la perfección bajo sí mismo, en caso de ser necesario. Y eso despertaba en su persona una extraña excitación.

Desafortunadamente para ella, la molestia de tener que posicionarse sobre sus rodillas para encerrar el delicado cuerpo entre sus piernas y tener una mejor accesibilidad a la zona donde más piel quedaba expuesta sobre el extraño saco en donde se encerraba para dormir, le ganaba a cualquier otra sensación que despertara por parte de su bestia.

La escuchó suspirar en sueños sin sentir ninguna emoción. Lo cierto es que mientras había observado cuidadosamente el comportamiento de la mujer y su interacción en el agua, también se había estado debatiendo su proceder a partir de esa noche y más tarde, el encuentro con su hermano le había facilitado la decisión. Como Lord del Oeste no poseía el tiempo, ni la paciencia de continuar retrasando asuntos de mayor importancia por vigilar a la frágil humana con el fin de asegurar la protección de su esencia.

Cerró los ojos sosteniéndose por encima del cuerpo de la chica con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, concentrado en lo que lo había atraído nuevamente a ella. Tener a Rin con él siendo humana, era la mayor presencia que estaba dispuesto a aceptar de parte de una raza tan débil e inservible, sin embargo, dejar a la sacerdotisa seguir jugueteando por ahí con Inuyasha y el resto de su molesto grupo, ya no era una opción. No iba a perder más de su valioso tiempo persiguiéndola.

— Mhhhm.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse al escuchar las palabras inteligibles de la mujer. Algunos mechones plateados de su cabello se habían deslizado y rozaban con suavidad algunas partes del rostro de la miko mientras descendía un poco más, acercándose a su rostro. El tiempo jugaba a su favor en ese preciso momento, pero ver el rostro de la mujer enmarcado y cubierto por una parte de sí mismo, había puesto en movimiento a su bestia y no pensaba detenerla.

Kagome sintió entre sueños la calidez de un aliento acariciar su rostro, y aún sin despertar plenamente a la consciencia, supo de inmediato que su acechador estaba ahí con ella. Curiosa, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió al quedarse sin aliento y completamente inmóvil con la imagen ante sí.

Un gran cuerpo se curvaba y mantenía sobre ella, los largos y plateados cabellos cayendo en una suave y delicada cortina que los aislaba de una forma casi íntima mientras los ojos como el ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque sin apartar la mirada de ella, y los tenues rayos de la luna filtrándose entre los mechones iluminaban su perfil, así como la purpúrea figura en forma de media luna sobre la superficie de su frente.

— Sessho-

Los músculos de todo el cuerpo se le tensaron con brusquedad y sus ojos se ampliaron tras ser súbitamente interrumpida y silenciada por el poderoso daiyokai. El roce sobre sus labios la sorprendió y envió oleadas de temor y electricidad a través de todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y sobre todo, por qué el demonio que la odiaba la estaba amenazando de una forma tan sorprendente.

_Cerró los ojos por inercia. No había duda, Sesshomaru estaba sobre ella y ésta vez…no era un sueño._

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen. Seré sincera y les diré que tiendo a leer una y otra vez sus reviews y me siguen emocionando a continuar la historia.

Rosie1594, no te preocupes, ya lo dije cuando decidí hacer un longfic y lo repito ahora, precisamente por la personalidad de un personaje como Sesshomaru (y sobre todo en este fic), mi cabeza es incapaz de concebir un romance inmediato y romántico al más puro estilo dulce. No niego que en un futuro vaya a haber cierto romance entre ambos pero incluso existiendo, realmente dudo que sea del tipo acaramelado, al menos no por parte de Sesshomaru.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Contacto Accidental

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Contacto Accidental**

En la vida hay situaciones que roban el aliento a quien las vive, justo como si un gran puño se hubiera estrellado directamente contra el abdomen y hubiera arrebatado todo el aire corriendo hacia los pulmones, asfixiando al organismo momentáneamente.

Kagome había vivido esa clase de momentos en muchas etapas de su vida, y el primer encuentro con un Inuyasha muy molesto y despierto había sido de los más impactantes. Sin embargo, abrir los ojos y verse silenciada inmediatamente por el largo y estilizado dedo índice de Sesshomaru se había llevado por mucho el premio al momento más impactante, y el misterioso puño al que asociaba la pérdida del aire y la movilidad, el más doloroso.

Seshomaru le resultaba sumamente atractivo, pero jamás había siquiera considerado verlo como un hombre factible para enamorarse. Su tiempo en el Sengoku le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y una de ellas, por no decir la más importante, era que demonios y humanos no hacían buena combinación como pareja, y mucho menos cuando un amor pasado ya estaba arraigado en sus corazones y mentes.

— Respira. — ordenó en un susurro demandante.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces confundida, pero inmediatamente obedeció al tono sedoso y duro del daiyokai. Siendo una chica proveniente de un futuro donde la mujer había pasado años peleando su lugar al nivel de cualquier otro ser del sexo masculino, le resultaba difícil creer que una orden tan sencilla que en otra situación y dirigida por Inuyasha o Miroku hubiera terminado siendo ignorada, proveniente de Sesshomaru había resquebrajado la fuerza de su personalidad y logrado que obedeciera como si sus mismos instintos encontraran en el demonio un bienestar insano.

— Humana. — gruñó.

De repente, el airé volvió a correr por sus pulmones y su corazón se aceleró. La advertencia implícita en el gruñido del demonio había terminado por hacerle reaccionar y recuperar el oxígeno perdido por unos instantes. A su vez, el temor que había sentido junto con la sorpresa por encontrarlo acorralándola bajo su cuerpo se había esfumado, sustituido por un nerviosismo y excitación que le costaba aceptar que Sesshomaru originara. Sin embargo, todavía le resultaba difícil no preocuparse por ser herida teniendo la larga y filosa garra del demonio posada sobre sus delicados labios.

El rostro del daiyokai estaba impasible mientras clavaba su dorada y fría mirada en los ojos color chocolate de la chica. Había sabido el momento exacto en que su presencia había agitado el sueño de la sacerdotisa y se había preparado para mantenerla dominada y callada en su presencia. La precaución que normalmente le tenía sin cuidado sabiéndose tan poderoso como era, ahora tenía un valor casi indigno en su tiempo nocturno. Después de todo, una debilidad que lo impulsaba a ir tras la mujer humana tenía que mantenerse en secreto y un grito involuntario de su parte le sería perjudicial.

Pese a todo, había sentido a su bestia revolverse en su interior incómoda cuando la diminuta humana había dejado de respirar y lo había visto con esos grandes ojos oscuros abiertos en una mezcla de emociones que golpearon sus instintos por unos momentos. Saberse obedecido por la mujer, sin embargo, le había regocijado.

El Lord del Oeste era conocido por su fuerza e inteligencia, así como su sigilo y capacidad de observación. Por tanto, no le había resultado difícil descubrir y descifrar los cambios en la esencia de la miko conforme a las emociones de ésta. El temor abría una ventana a la esencia que lo atraía y le agradaba, sin embargo, la sumisión de la mujer humana, así como la tranquilidad e incluso el débil aroma de la atracción que sentía hacia él, agregaba a su esencia un cambio que simplemente despertaba los instintos más bajos de su bestia, y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, de su misma persona también.

— Hmm.

El débil gemido de la mujer lo llevó a centrar su completa atención a ella. Inconscientemente, el dedo que había utilizado para silenciarla había comenzando a moverse en una caricia lenta sobre los suaves y rosados labios, y su esencia se llenó con una renovada pizca de terror y placer que atacó sus sentidos.

Kagome suspiró mentalmente y tembló bajo el cuerpo del daiyokai. El Lord del Oeste se había mantenido quieto unos minutos eternos que le habían hecho incluso preocuparse, sin embargo, de repente había empezado a acaricia sus labios, moviendo peligrosamente su garra sobre ellos y preocupándola con la idea de ser envenenada por ellas si la hería por accidente, o a propósito, si es que esa la razón de su presencia ahí.

Observar la mirada antes fría y de un brillante dorado, ahora oscurecida con emociones que no lograba identificar en un ser que raramente cambiaba su semblante, la dejó en completo silencio. Mientras Sesshomaru estaba ido, se las había arreglado para deslizar fuera del saco de dormir sus brazos con el fin de alejar las garras del daiyokai de sus labios. No se había esperado que el daiyokai saliera de su ensimismamiento por el pequeño y vergonzoso sonido que dejó salir con su caricia.

"_Venga, Kagome. Tienes dos opciones: deshacerte del demonio por tus propios medios y firmar tu sentencia de muerte, o hacer más ruidos para despertar al grupo y guiarlos a una muerte segura_". — pensó.

Arriesgar a sus amigos estaba fuera de discusión y con Inuyasha lejos y muy seguramente entretenido con Kikyo, pedir ayuda estaba fuera de cuestión. Sólo le quedaba defenderse a sí misma, y si sobrevivía, averiguar el motivo de la visita de Sesshomaru.

Con mucho cuidado y lentitud, la chica del futuro cerró su mano en torno a la muñeca del daiyokai y tiró de ella tan lejos del rostro como le fue posible. Casi inmediatamente, los ojos de Sesshomaru volvieron a congelarse y destilar el hielo al que todos estaban acostumbrados e incluso, un brillo de odio que no estaba segura de haber visto con anterioridad. De repente, la mano que mantuvo libre y comenzó a buscar algún arma para defenderse en el suelo fue rápidamente aprisionada junto con la otra sobre su cabeza.

— No me toques. — gruñó Sesshomaru.

El daiyokai estaba furioso, descubrió Kagome con rapidez. La presión sobre sus muñecas lo demostraba y el brillo de sus ojos sólo lo reafirmaba. Había logrado evitar ser lastimada y envenenada por sus garras, pero parecía ser que no lo suficientemente inteligente para conservar su vida.

— Lo siento. Tus garras iban a cortarme. — se excusó.

Normalmente no hubiera hecho intento alguno por disculparse, y mucho menos por explicarse, pero Kagome no era estúpida, si hacerlo significaba conservar su vida, lo haría. Desgraciadamente, ahora se daba cuenta que en los hermosos ojos de Sesshomaru ya no había rastro alguno de la calidez que la había hecho consiente de sí misma bajo el atractivo demonio.

— Silencio. — ordenó irritado.

La mujer enamorada de su hermano había osado repeler, alejar y romper el contacto físico entre ellos, y eso no le agradaba a su bestia, aunque él lo prefiriera así. Arrebatarle la única libertad que tenía su diminuto cuerpo oculto por el extraño saco, había sido sólo un extra para hacerse nuevamente con el control de la mujer, y con ello, de la esencia mezclada que despertaba y más complacía a sus instintos.

Kagome cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración nuevamente. La firme presión de los dedos del daiyokai cerrados en torno a sus muñecas la estaba lastimando en su intento por escapar de la prisión de ese gran cuerpo. Había tratado de mantenerse calmada e inmóvil los primeros segundos en espera de que el demonio se alejara por decisión propia, pero finalmente se había rendido a los indicios de desesperación y nerviosismo que le producía la cercanía con el rostro de rasgos cincelados del daiyokai.

— Inuyasha no está aquí. — susurró en un intento por hacerle desistir del momento.

Cuando era más pequeña, su madre le había inculcado una lección importante. "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele". Ciertamente no consideraría bajo ninguna circunstancia unirse a Sesshomaru, y tampoco esperaba que eso fuera lo que buscaba el daiyokai, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que buscaba y de ser necesario para proteger a sus amigos tanto como a sí misma, entregárselo. De modo que si quería hablar o pelear con Inuyasha, si bien no se lo entregaría porque seguía teniendo sentimientos por él, al menos le facilitaría la información de su ausencia.

— No lo busco. — respondió con sequedad.

— ¿Qué buscas, entonces? — preguntó en un nuevo intento por liberar sus manos del demonio.

Existía la posibilidad de que necesitara ayuda con algún asunto relacionado a Rin, pero dudaba seriamente que para solicitarla o más bien, exigirla, hubiera requerido de hacer toda esta escena y acosarla justo como ahora.

El Lord del Oeste no respondió. La miko no sabía que Sesshomaru había encontrado a su medio hermano en el bosque, sin embargo, sospechaba que tenía conocimiento de con quién estaba. Pese a ello, su bestia parecía no estar de acuerdo con que la mujer mencionara a otro hombre en su presencia, y muchos menos, a un ser que en su condición como hanyou era sumamente inferior en fuerza y resistencia.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— A ti.

La sacerdotisa lo observó boquiabierta, no muy segura de haber escuchado correctamente. El corazón le latió acelerado por unos instantes antes de repasar las posibilidades y opciones por las que Sesshomaru podría estarla buscando en la noche, sin la protección de Inuyasha y con el resto de su grupo perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Algo está mal con la pequeña Rin?

— No.

Kagome resopló molesta. Las respuestas casi monosilábicas del daiyokai le eran tan insuficientes y desesperantes que le hacía pensar que prefería de sobremanera escuchar las largas discusiones con el necio e infantil de Inuyasha. Otro resoplido más saliendo de ella, y uno de los largos mechones de cabello plateado la forzó a cerrar uno de sus ojos al deslizarse hasta su párpado.

Acostumbrada a lidiar con el cabello de Inuyasha sobre su rostro cada vez que viajaba sobre espalda y el aire soplaba con fuerza, la chica aprovechó la disminución en el agarre sobre sus muñecas y liberó una de sus manos con la intención de apartar el plateado mechón. Un movimiento en falso por parte del apenas perceptible temblor de su mano, y uno de sus dedos se desvió del camino hacia el cabello y rozó con el nudillo un pedazo de la piel de la frente marcada por la forma de media luna.

Entonces, un gruñido mezclado con un tenue y apenas perceptible gemido rasgó la noche y Sesshomaru observó inmóvil por la sorpresa, cómo los grandes ojos chocolate de la miko se abrían de sobremanera y lo observaban llenos de curiosidad y una sorpresa que sobrepasaba la de él mismo.

Resultaba evidente para quién observara la escena que el sonido que interrumpió los calculados pensamientos del daiyokai había salido de su propia boca una vez registrado el roce accidental de los dedos de la mujer mientras intentaba apartar algunos de los largos mechones de cabello del demonio.

— Demonios. — maldijo con suavidad la chica. — Sesshomaru, te juro que lo siento mucho. No quise tocarte de nuevo. — se apresuró a disculparse.

La fría mirada dorada volvió a oscurecerse y de un momento a otro dejó de estar sobre ella, alzándose en todo su esplendor a unos cuantos metros, como si la distancia le sirviera para mantenerse alejado de una amenaza.

— No vayas a hacerme daño, por favor. — gimió Kagome retrocediendo hasta su arco y flechas.

No creía que fueran a ser mucho contra alguien como Sesshomaru, pero sintiendo la ira del demonio expandirse a su alrededor, esperaba que al menos servirían para inmovilizarlo y retenerlo sin tener que recurrir a una purificación que dañaría a su cuerpo de una manera que destrozaría a Kagome. Pese a su cautela hacia el demonio, no lo quería herido, y sobre todo, no quería ver sobre su cuerpo perfecto alguna herida permanente como el brazo que alguna vez Inuyasha le había cortado y que misteriosamente, el daiyokai había logrado recuperar en uno de sus viajes.

— Sígueme. — ordenó.

— Juro que fue un accidente, sólo quería...

¿Sólo quería, qué? ¿Tocarlo? ¿Descubrir si el plateado cabello era tan suave como parecía? ¿Tener la oportunidad de casualmente deslizar su mano desde su cabello a la esponjosa estola o a las curiosas marcas violetas en rostro? No tenía una respuesta que sonara lo suficientemente aceptable y no la dejara en ridículo o al borde la muerte, y afortunadamente, tampoco la necesitaba por como parecía exigir silencio la sola presencia y el aura demoníaca del daiyokai.

— Yo… — murmuró nerviosa, apretando el arco con fuerza entre sus manos. — Te sigo pero sólo si prometes no matarme.

— No lo haré.

No fue la promesa que Kagome esperó escuchar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su respuesta fuera un "no te mataré" en lugar de un "no te prometo nada", pero esperaba que valiera de algo. Estaba a punto de meterse en la guarida del lobo y no estaba contenta con ello. El problema era que cada vez que Sesshomaru ordenaba algo, su cuerpo entero respondía como si no tuviera otra opción y aunque intentaba luchar contra ello, igualmente obedecía.

Ciertamente, no era una buena idea seguir a un demonio que había intentado matarla con anterioridad al interior del bosque, sin embargo, tampoco lo había sido asomarse con curiosidad al pozo en el templo de su familia y terminar siendo arrastrada al Sengoku. La alarma instintiva de supervivencia en su cerebro parecía estar dañada porque pese a ser consciente del peligro que significaba ser buscada por Sesshomaru, convertida en una masa obediente por su voz, y casi asesinada por su caricia, la chica aún se sentía segura con él.

— Rayos, voy a arrepentirme de esto por el resto de mi vida. — suspiró. — Está bien, vamos.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse siguiendo la alta figura del daiyokai. Y en su espalda, el arco y algunas flechas eran lo único que le brindaron un poco de seguridad y control sobre la situación. Esperaba que sea lo que sea que alguien como Sesshomaru quería de ella, fuera lo suficientemente fácil y poco riesgoso como para devolverla en una sola pieza al campamento.

Por parte, el orgulloso Lord arqueó de forma imperceptible un extremo de su boca en una media sonrisa. La mujer era sumamente ingenua, y aunque no planeaba hacerle daño directamente, estaba seguro que para cuando terminara la noche, la mujer lo odiaría y temería más que antes, o bien, le debería uno de los momentos más emocionantes y atrevidos de su vida entera.

Las cosas estaba por ponerse interesantes como había pensado más temprano ese día el monje. Con un suspiro de derrota, Kagome se internó en el bosque cada vez más, siguiendo el paso firme y elegante de Sesshomaru, sin despedirse de sus amigos, sin dejar una nota o señal de que estaba bien. Y apenas durante unos segundos escuchó la voz que sonaba como una fuerte alerta en su cabeza:

…_Algunas veces era buena idea escuchar a los instintos de supervivencia humanos, y otras veces…tal vez no tanto._

* * *

¡Ah, las atrapé! Pues no, Sesshomaru no mantuvo callada a Kagome con un beso, eso hubiera ido completamente contra el orgullo del daiyokai, incluso cuando sus instintos le están jugando en contra cada vez más. Lamento decepcionarlas en ese aspecto, y ¡Alice! Sé quién eres y no estoy muy segura de que sea correcto decirte esto pero, ¡vas a ser mi pesadilla! (jajaja). Efectivamente, más o menos ya sabes cómo tiendo a jugar cuando escribo pero ten por seguro que al menos dentro de ésta historia, incluso tu mente se va a llevar muchas sorpresas. Va para todos, las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Un paso atrás

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Un paso atrás**

Un hanyou. Inuyasha jamás había sido capaz de olvidar a qué raza pertenecía y mucho menos las implicaciones y desventajas que ello conllevaba. Sin embargo, viajando entre humanos había logrado comprender el verdadero significado de la fragilidad, de modo que, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le avergonzaba esconderse un par de noches al mes de la parte humana herencia de su madre.

Pese a ese minúsculo sentimiento de vergüenza que depender de otros por unas cuantas noches le producía, Inuyasha estaba orgulloso y agradecido por la sangre demoníaca que su padre le había transmitido. Poseía los sentidos un centenar de veces más agudizados que los seres humanos y otras criaturas. Así mismo, su velocidad, fuerza y resistencia le hacían casi invencible. Portar a "Colmillo de Acero" sólo le agregaba un plus de fuerza que le volvía doblemente capaz de proteger lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Pero nada de lo anterior era suficiente. Ni su poder, fuerza o resistencia, ni el poderoso regalo en forma de espada que su padre le había dejado, eran capaces siquiera de asegurarle un día más al lado de su sacerdotisa, aún menos de traer por completo a la vida a la única mujer que había derribado barreras y defensas, pese a la fragilidad de su nuevo cuerpo.

Kikyo estaba muerta, y aunque cada noche acudía a su encuentro para amarla, sabía que jamás podría recuperarla por completo. Jamás podrían estar juntos sin la constante presencia de las serpientes recolectoras, ni el riesgo de volver un día y ya no encontrarla.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Las serpientes que adquirían almas para mantener con vida al cuerpo artificial de su mujer rara vez se acercaba a una distancia cercana de los cuerpos, sin embargo, recientemente parecían sentir una especial afición por el hanyou. Y en esos momentos, mientras los sentidos de los que se enorgullecía se erizaban y afinaban ante las sutiles señales de una presencia poderosa conocida por él, una de las serpientes no dejaba de volar de forma zigzagueante alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Inuyasha escuchó la voz de la sacerdotisa muy lejana y no le prestó atención. La potente presencia estaba cercana al campamento donde descansaba vulnerablemente su grupo y eso era motivo para preocuparse.

Esperó pacientemente, silenciando la voz carente de emociones de la sacerdotisa para poder concentrarse en la presencia que acechaba el campamento que él debía estar protegiendo, el sueño que debía estar velando y que sin embargo, le avergonzaba y costaba admitir el fracaso en dicha tarea por obtener unas cuantas horas de pasión y un montón de recuerdos.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — preguntó con frialdad la sacerdotisa.

Reconocer en la pregunta de la sacerdotisa al dueño de la presencia que ya había identificado fue la única señal que el hanyou requirió para correr en medio de una frenética carrera rumbo al campamento que había dejado descubierto. No se despidió de la mujer, no pidió permiso ni perdón, no dirigió palabra alguna, sólo corrió tan rápido como su condición de hanyou se lo permitió, jamás con la velocidad de un daiyokai tan poderoso como su medio hermano, y reconociendo como percibiendo una vez más, las carencias y puntos débiles aportados por los rastros de sangre humano en su torrente sanguíneo.

No se le ocurría una razón para que un demonio como Sesshomaru se acercara al campamento, en lugar de sortearlo y cambiar de rumbo, pero Inuyasha no lograba eliminar la sensación de angustia e impotencia recorriendo a su cuerpo mientras forzaba a los músculos de sus piernas a moverse con mayor rapidez.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando por fin llegó al punto del bosque en donde había dejado desprotegidos a sus amigos. Todos estaban ahí dormidos, todos sumidos en un sueño pacífico que dejada relajados los músculos de sus rostros. Así era, todos estaban ahí sanos y salvos, o al menos de eso se intentaba convencer mientras sus ojos se clavaban sobre el saco vacío de Kagome.

Rastros de la presencia del daiyokai flotaban en el aire y se impregnaban sobre el saco de la joven sacerdotisa, el mismo saco que aún guardaba rastros del calor que sólo dos cuerpos juntos podían producir. No había lugar para dudas, Sesshomaru había estado ahí, no se había molestado en ocultar o borrar los rastros de su presencia, ni la esencia amarga del temor de Kagome, de su querida Kagome.

— ¡Maldito seas, Sesshomaru! — gruñó entre dientes, cerrando los puños.

Negándose a perder más tiempo, Inuyasha salió corriendo por el sendero del bosque en el que la presencia de su medio hermano y el de la sacerdotisa del futuro se perdía. Tenía que encontrarlos, debía proteger a Kagome y devolverla a salvo al campamento, y ¡había tantas cosas más que tenía que hacer! Vivía sus días escondiéndose de su lado humano, escabulléndose para ver a quien quería, dejando tantas cosas atrás que estaba molesto consigo mismo, con el grupo, con Kikyo, con Sesshomaru y sí, también con la joven de cabellos azabaches.

"_Voy a salvarte, Kagome. Sólo espera un poco"._

Los movimientos de Sesshomaru eran ágiles y elegantes mientras se movía a través del bosque guiando la marcha, de eso claramente se había percatado Kagome tras los primeros minutos de camino. No importaba que el terreno fuera desigual o que en algunas zonas la oscuridad no permitiera distinguir los pasos, el daiyokai en ningún momento perdía su sigiloso y elegante andar.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Kagome no podía sentirse con la misma seguridad que el demonio. Armada con sus flechas y arco, la chica tenía que esforzarse demasiado para distinguir algo entre tanta oscuridad y al mismo tiempo, mantener una distancia prudente entre la alta figura del daiyokai y sus torpes pasos. No sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero las palabras y acciones de Sesshomaru la intrigaban más que las alarmas de supervivencia que no habían dejado de sonar en su cabeza.

Se moría por preguntar a dónde se dirigían pero conocía lo suficiente al medio hermano de Inuyasha como para no arriesgarse a agotar la escasa paciencia que parecía tener para con los humanos. Conforme siguieron avanzando, curiosamente, le pareció sentirse observada y vigilada por algo o alguien. Después de todo no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿qué tantas posibilidades había de que Sesshomaru no fuera su acechador y éste siguiera todavía por ahí? ¿Qué pasaría si quien quiera que los estuviera siguiendo intentaba atacarlos? ¿Y si era una emboscada?

"_Tonterías, Kagome. Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido para atacar o presentarse cerca de alguien como el poderoso Sesshomaru_". — pensó con una sonrisa.

Lo siguió todavía por unos metros más al interior del bosque hasta que finalmente el daiyokai se detuvo de golpe y Kagome estuvo a escasos centímetros de impactar directamente contra su espalda en lo que más tarde, de haberse dado el caso, podría haber denominado como el momento más vergonzoso y humillante de su vida. Hacer el ridículo con el que podría haber sido su cuñado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

El Lord del Oeste clavó su mirada en la menuda figura de la humana con atención. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que la mujer le había estado dirigiendo a lo largo del camino, ni la cautela que parecía mantener desde que aceptara seguirlo al bosque, pero le molestaba. Con una decisión ya tomada, y sin ganas de perder más de su valioso tiempo en un asunto como éste, era consciente de que lo menos que necesitaba era tener a la sacerdotisa atemorizada de su presencia.

— Mujer, mírame. — ordenó tras ver sus ojos desviarse de su rostro.

Quería la mirada de la chica sobre sí en todo momento, y quería aún más volver a despertar en su esencia esos rastros de atracción y excitación que lo hacían ansiar tomarla. Así que cuando los grandes ojos chocolate se alzaron hacia él en una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, permitió al instinto tomar control de su cuerpo.

En un segundo la sacerdotisa lo observaba con sus grandes ojos a una distancia prudencial, y al otro, Sesshomaru tenía enredada una de sus manos con fuerza en el largo cabello oscuro de la mujer para mantener su cabeza en un ángulo donde no fuera capaz de apartar la vista de Él.

— ¿Qué estás-

El agarre la tomó por sorpresa y aceleró su respiración. Por unos momentos había estado completamente segura de que Sesshomaru iba a tomar por el cuello y comenzar a asfixiarla, sin embargo, debía admitir que pese al rudo agarre y la presión en su cuello cabelludo por las garras de éste, le resultaba dolorosamente placentero como aterrador.

— Suéltame, por favor. — gimió.

El Lord del Oeste no respondió a la súplica de manera alguna. Le gustaba mantenerla así y sentir cómo lentamente el espíritu vivaz y caliente de la chica comenzaba a despertarse de maneras que de saberse débil le preocuparía verse convertido en un posible blanco de su ataque.

— Me estás lastimando, ¡suéltame!

El agarre no disminuyó en fuerza y Kagome comenzó a removerse intentando librar a su cabello sin mayores resultados que un firme tirón por parte del daiyokai que la dejó inmóvil. La descarga eléctrica de ese último tirón recorrió todo su cuerpo y la dejó con la boca abierta por la impresión.

— ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente con arrogancia. Un pequeño tirón de cabello, y la mujer ya se encontraba preparada para él y su bestia, comenzando a destilar nuevamente la esencia que desde el primer momento había estado atrayéndolo y frustrándolo cada vez que veía alejarse a la fuente de ésta.

— Calla, mujer.

— Kagome. — respondió desafiante la chica. — Me llamo Kagome.

Otro tirón pero mucho más suave y la sacerdotisa tuvo que agradecer a los dioses que no se desmayara por el susto o soltara un vergonzoso sonido por lo excitante que de repente se ponía toda la situación. Era consciente, sin embargo, de que a pesar de que el daiyokai la había comenzado a atraer a su cuerpo cada vez más a través del agarre de su cabello, no la había lastimado.

— No me interesa.

Y no mentía. El nombre de la sacerdotisa realmente le daba igual puesto que su interés en ella se limitaba a obtener lo que deseaba de ella y nada más. Por ello la estaba atrayendo lentamente, sin querer asustarla más de lo que podía percibir y de lo que estaría una vez que descubriera la intención de trasfondo que tenía el someterla de esa forma.

Un paso más cerca uno del otro y el daiyokai se disponía a tomarla para que no escapara en el momento en que finalmente ambos se rozaran pero repentinamente se detuvo. Los sentidos alertas que lo distinguían como un Taisho le proveyeron información de la amenaza que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

— Eso fue grosero y rudo de tu parte. — riñó ante la fría respuesta del otro.

Pero Sesshomaru apenas le prestó atención. Sabía quién era el intruso que se acercaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se recriminó la insensatez de no llevarla hasta sus tierras para esconderla apropiadamente. A regañadientes soltó el agarre sobre las sedosas hebras del cabello de la mujer y la dejó libre, permitiéndolo contra todos sus instintos, retroceder y alejarse unos pasos de él.

— ¿Qué está mal conti-

— Sabía que había sentido tu presencia… — resonó con potencia una voz. — …¡Sesshomaru!

El corazón de Kagome se saltó un latido cuando escuchó el retumbante sonido de la voz de Inuyasha. Capturando en su memoria uno a uno los rasgos del hermoso daiyokai frente a sí, no había sido capaz de notar la presencia de su amigo acercándose, aunque por la impasibilidad en el rostro del demonio, Sesshomaru lo había estado esperando.

Lo cierto es que no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para discutir realmente lo que el daiyokai buscaba de ella, sin embargo, la intensa mirada que había estado dirigiéndole desde el campamento la tenía preocupada. En el brillante dorado de sus ojos había percibido por unos instantes el brillo del deseo que una vez Inuyasha le había mostrado. Un deseo que a diferencia del hanyou, parecía cargado de un grado insano de algo más.

— ¡¿Por qué intentabas secuestrar a Kagome?!

Sesshomaru no respondió, sin embargo, la chica comprendió que como estaban las cosas, lo último que necesitaban era que ambos hermanos se decidieran a iniciar una pelea sin razón alguna como usualmente tendían a hacer. En la zona en donde se encontraban rodeados de árboles, era probable que destrozaran la mitad del ecosistema aún siendo de noche y Kagome pese a todo, no tenía el corazón para permitir que eso sucediera.

De modo que, armada con un valor carente de sentido común, se plantó en medio de ambos hombres con la intención de poder detenerlos y la esperanza de no morir en el intento de ello.

— Kagome, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? — rugió Inuyasha. — ¡Ven aquí!

— No lo haré hasta que ambos se calmen un poco. — respondió con terquedad. — No es el momento ni el lugar para que iniciar sus peleas de "machos".

— ¿Machos? — repitió con sorna el daiyokai.

Kagome desvió la mirada hacia él con la intención de hacer gala del fuerte carácter que manejaba frente a burlas dirigidas a ella, cuando en su primer paso hacia adelante, el brazo de Inuyasha se cerró con fuerza en torno a su cintura y tiro hacia él. La sorpresa del movimiento la sacó de balance mientras retrocedía hasta chocar contra el amplio pecho del hanyou y un gruñido se abría paso en algún lugar a metros de ellos.

— ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Inuyasha? — chilló frustrada.

— Protegerte, estúpida. — susurró irritado.

El Lord del Oeste observó la escena con todo rastro de cinismo borrado. Observar el atrevido contacto de un ser tan inferior sobre la mujer que había estado a punto de robar tenía a su bestia gruñendo molesta, aún cuando su semblante no hubiera cambiado ni un ápice. La confianza de su medio hermano para con la sacerdotisa no le parecía del todo novedosa, pero la poca resistencia de la mujer hacia el agarre, y sobre todo después de haber pasado escasos minutos de haber estado dominada por Él, lo estaba sacando del férreo autocontrol del que se jactaba de tener.

— No necesito que me protejas, estúpido Inuyasha. — gruñó fastidiada.

— Entonces, Sesshomaru, ¿qué planeabas hacer con Kagome? ¿Asesinarla?

— Probablemente. — respondió con sequedad.

La humillación de verse siendo un objeto del que podían hablar como si no estuviera ella ahí, tenía a Kagome a punto de gritar las palabras que por lo menos mandaría a uno de los dos hermanos directamente al suelo.

— Vete de aquí, Sesshomaru. — ordenó el hanyou.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto. Nadie le ordenaba qué hacer, y aquellos que osaban siquiera intentarlo, terminaban probando el sabor de su espada o el veneno de sus garras, sin importar si eran familia o no. De modo que lo único que mantenía a salvo de su osadía al despreciable hanyou era la deliciosa figura femenina que mantenía a uno de sus costados, casi como si se tratara de un escudo.

La tensión en el ambiente continuaba aumentado con cada segundo que pasaba y Kagome estaba segura que si seguía así, no faltaría mucho para que una verdadera pelea se desatara en ese bosque. Frustrada por no ser capaz de hacer mucho de darse esa posibilidad, la chica del futuro decidió tomar otra estrategia.

Con un cuidado y sigilo del que no se creyó capaz hasta ese momento, alzó la vista hacia el daiyokai y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por suplicar con ésta que cediera sólo por esa ocasión a la orden del hanyou. No había tomado en consideración que el orgullo y la terquedad de ambos hermanos podía ser tal, que ningún ser sobre la faz de ésta tierra podría hacerlos desistir.

— Inuyasha, vámonos de aquí. — lo intentó por el otro lado.

Sorprendentemente, el hanyou no puso objeción alguna y retrocedió un par de pasos con ella tomada de la cintura antes de que su atención volviera a fijarse sobre la imponente silueta del demonio y la promesa de odio y venganza brillando en el dorado de sus ojos.

Retirada. El Lord del Oeste jamás cedía ante nadie pero sabía reconocer el momento oportuno para apartarse. Una pelea en esa zona mantendría expuesta a la humana y habría grandes riesgos de que resultara dañada, lo que significaría que su medio hermano no daría todo de sí en la batalla y por consiguiente, ésta se tornaría aburrida.

— Por favor… — suplicó la chica sin saber a ciencia cierta a quién dirigía ésta.

Y eso fue todo lo que Sesshomaru necesitó. El daiyokai dirigió una última y fría mirada al brazo del hanyou rodeando la cintura de la mujer, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse del lugar. La interrupción de su medio hermano le costaría caro en el próximo encuentro que tuvieran, y sólo por ello le permitiría alejar a la humana nuevamente. Sin embargo, a estas alturas la sacerdotisa tenía que tener algo muy en claro ya, y eso era que, sin importar dónde se escondiera o lo que hiciera, la próxima vez que su bestia capturara la esencia única de su cuerpo, las únicas opciones que tendría se limitarían a arrebatarla definitivamente de todo cuanto conocía y apreciaba, o acabar con su patética vida.

Cuando Kagome perdió de vista la silueta de Sesshomaru pudo respirar tranquila nuevamente, pese a sentir sobre cada poro de su piel la amenaza implícita en la última mirada del daiyokai. La pelea se había evitado, sin embargo, los extraños actos del demonio no habían quedado explicados y la incertidumbre que le dejaba no saber lo que el hombre había estado a punto de susurrarle no mejoraba la situación en demasía.

— Kagome. — la llamó el hanyou. — Sé sincera conmigo, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo siguiendo a alguien como Sesshomaru lejos del campamento?

Como si recién lo hubiera notado, la chica se alejó un paso del contacto de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo, intentado moverse con cuidado para evitar ser demasiado obvia. No tenía intención alguna de ponerse a explicar las emociones que últimamente sentía por las visitas nocturnas de su acechador y la posibilidad de que el daiyokai fuera éste, mucho menos de ponerse a examinar la atracción que indudablemente sentía hacia el aspecto físico del demonio.

— Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Maldición, Kagome! Sesshomaru es peligroso y tú mejor que nadie debes saber que desprecia a todos los seres humanos. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios los encontré juntos?

Si aquellos sentimientos que durante años había esperado que Inuyasha correspondiera siguieran ahí, la chica sabía que estaría derritiéndose por la nota furiosa en la voz del hanyou. Pero ya no era una niña del todo inocente, de modo que, confundir la culpa con los celos no era ya una opción.

— Rin me necesitaba. — mintió.

No se detuvo a esperar a Inuyasha, no se sorprendió que su carácter normalmente explosivo estuviera tan controlado, ni que no la detuviera en su marcha. Sin embargo, le robó el aliento escuchar las últimas palabras dirigidas a ellas mientras se alejaba con la imagen los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru rondando su cabeza.

— Lo noté. — murmuró. — El aire cargado con la tensión y la excitación…de ambos.

Ella esperaba que lo hubiera notado, porque ella también lo había hecho. Intentó engañarse e ignorar lo que la mirada del Lord del Oeste reflejó, pero con las palabras de Inuyasha flotando en la noche, no quedaba mucho más para engañarse.

— No sabes de lo que hablas.

— Y tú, Kagome, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. — rebatió el hanyou.

Retornaron al campamento en completo silencio, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Inuyasha conocía gran parte del comportamiento de la bestia que albergaba Sesshomaru y tenía una idea de lo que pasaría a continuación, pero no pensaba permitirlo. Kagome, por su parte, reconocía que aún faltaban muchas piezas en el rompecabezas que acababa de iniciar y que a partir de ese momento, su amigo el hanyou probablemente se volvería un obstáculo más difícil para sortear.

_Habían dado un paso atrás pero la duda persistía aún, "¿Qué quieres de mí, Sesshomaru?"._

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos y les pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado más con este capítulo, pero éstas semanas he tenido poco tiempo para escribir entre los trabajos de la universidad y mis prácticas profesionales.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	7. Protección

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Protección**

Furiosas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo como filosas agujas en medio de la tempestad, mientras Kagome observaba ensimismada el paisaje desde la entrada de la cabaña. Cinco días habían pasado desde que Inuyasha había interrumpido en el momento menos oportuno el encuentro de Kagome con el poderoso Lord del Oeste, y cuatro días desde que una inesperada racha de tormentas los hubiera forzado a refugiarse en una aldea cercana.

La sacerdotisa estaba frustrada y la actitud que el hanyou repentinamente había adquirido después de aquella desastrosa noche, no le había ayudado a mejorar su humor. Los paseos nocturnos de Inuyasha habían disminuido drásticamente desde entonces, y la actitud protectora que tendía a tener hacia ella como la protectora y recolectora de los fragmentos de la perla, había aumentado en tal grado que Kagome estaba sorprendida que aún le permitiera acudir sola a darse un baño. Por supuesto, sospechaba que esa última parte era de tal modo por la presencia de Sango y el conocimiento de que la sacerdotisa no estaría sola durante esos momentos.

A pesar de todo, Kagome estaba un poco aliviada de que el hanyou no hubiera llegado aún a tan grandes extremos y todavía tuviera sus escapadas nocturnas con su amante, porque de lo contrario ya se hubiera vuelto completamente loca. Una completa ironía del destino, si le preguntaban. En ese pequeño lapso de días, la chica había convertido el dolor en su corazón por la pérdida del ser que tanto le había gustado, en alivio por verse libre de su obsesivo sentido del deber y la protección.

— Kagome, ¿no has notado que Inuyasha últimamente se comporta más extraño de lo usual? — escuchó que preguntaba la suave voz de la exterminadora a su espalda.

El cambio en la actitud de Inuyasha no le había pasado desapercibido al resto del grupo, y pese a que Kagome sabía que no entendían la razón o conocían el motivo de dicho cambio, seguían intentando averiguarlo. Que el hanyou dejara de movilizar al grupo en direcciones inciertas y en la búsqueda de un objetivo desconocido, les había llamado la atención. Sin embargo, la exigencia de ser quien transportara a la sacerdotisa en todo momento y que estuviera acompañada siempre que fuera posible bajo la excusa de estar en peligro, les preocupaba.

— Inuyasha siempre es extraño. — respondió Kagome con sequedad. — Puede que esté teniendo algún problema con su amada Kikyo.

No tenía intención de inmiscuir a sus amigos en un problema que había surgido del incorrecto sentido de protección de Inuyasha y de su sostenida rivalidad con el Lord del Oeste. Casi había pasado una semana desde el evento, y hasta ese momento, Kagome no había dejado de recriminarse y cuestionarse una sola cosa: qué había sido lo peor de su proceder esa noche, ¿su incoherencia de seguir a un ser que odiaba a los seres humanos y les consideraba inmensamente inferiores? O, ¿haberse sentido atraída y medianamente segura siguiéndole, pese a las duras palabras y al consecuente sermón de su amigo?

— Puede ser. — murmuró la exterminadora. — Es sólo que su Excelencia y yo no hemos dejado de preguntarnos acerca de ese misterioso peligro que según Inuyasha, te está siguiendo.

— No le den importancia. — respondió Kagome sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

Necesitaba salir pronto de esa cabaña y esa aldea o se volvería loca. No importa lo que dijera o hubiera dicho Inuyasha, lo que le estaba haciendo era casi comparable a un secuestro. Su constante vigilancia sobre ella y la de sus amigos cuando él no podía hacerse cargo había alejado incluso a su misterioso acechador y aunque eso la aliviaba en algún grado, la frustraba en otro: necesitaba sentir un poco más cerca a su acosador.

¿Qué tan enfermo sonaba eso?

— Pero tienes que admitir que es muy extraño, Kagome. — insistió la chica. — ¿A qué le teme tanto Inuyasha como para cambiar su actitud tan drásticamente?

La sacerdotisa suspiró derrotada al observar que la intensidad de la lluvia incrementaba en lugar de disminuir, y con ello, su única esperanza de salir de esa claustrofóbica cabaña se evaporaba. Aunque no lo parecía, había estado prestando atención a las notas desesperadas e irritadas de su amiga mientras le comentaba sus sospechas y le contaba sus incertidumbres, pero no quería tratar demasiado el tema.

— No tengo ni idea. — respondió pese a que la imagen de unos helados y brillantes ojos dorados cruzaron por su mente. — Lo que pienso es que, si Inuyasha dice que corro peligro, es porque debe ser verdad. — mintió.

— No estoy de acuerdo. — rebatió con el ceño fruncido la exterminadora. — ¡Mira lo que está haciendo contigo! Me doy cuenta de que te mueres por salir a pasear o a cualquier otra cosa que te mantenga alejada de la cabaña, pero no dices nada.

Y aunque lo dijera, Sango estaba segura de que el hanyou la ignoraría. Cuando se trataba de su protección el medio demonio se lo tomaba todo muy enserio. Sin embargo, le extrañaba la actitud apática de una mujer tan fuerte como Kagome, aún más, que el extraño ambiente que hasta el monje parecía comprender mejor que ella.

— Vete, Kagome.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó la chica confundida.

La repentina orden de la exterminadora la había sacado de los sombríos pensamientos que comenzaba a invadir su mente ante las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que no había puesto demasiado empeño en exigir la libertad que le comenzaban a arrebatar, pero no creía que el cambio hubiera sido tan notorio.

— ¿Cuál es aquella expresión que una vez usaste conmigo? — murmuró para sí Sango. — ¿Pareces león enjaulado?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con impresión al entender el propósito real de la exterminadora para dictarle la anterior orden. No era que estuviera complemente enojada con ella, sino que era mayor la preocupación que sentía por ver a un espíritu normalmente libre e indomable, estar encerrado ahí.

— Está lloviendo. — declaró lo obvio.

— Dejará de hacerlo en algún momento.

La chica observó extrañada a la exterminadora antes de observar nuevamente el paisaje. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y aunque Kagome sentía una verdadera necesidad de correr hacia fuera, no estaba demente para hacerlo sin algo que la protegiera del agua y del posible resfriado que le daría si corría en medio del inclemente clima.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que salga con el clima así?

— No es una sugerencia, Kagome. — respondió con severidad Sango. — Es una orden.

La exterminadora no esperó a ver si Kagome obedecía o la ignoraba, tomó la capa que utilizaba para resguardarse de la lluvia, dejando a la vista la de su amiga, se cubrió con ella y salió de la cabaña en dirección a la del monje. Oficialmente estaba dejando descubierto el puesto de seguridad asignado por Inuyasha, pero no le importaba. Entre la lluvia y el deber de proteger de un peligro aparentemente inexistente a su amiga, incluso ella estaba agotada y frustrada.

— ¿La dejaste salir? — preguntó con suavidad el monje cuando entró a la cabaña.

— Su Excelencia… — susurró con cierto nerviosismo.

— No te preocupes, mi querida Sango. Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer por ella.

Sango dejó salir el aliento que retuvo al verse atrapada por el monje. Apreciaba demasiado al hombre, pero si hubiera intentado ocupar su lugar en la vigilancia de la chica, la exterminadora estaba segura de que hubiera luchado con él para impedirlo. Ver la aprobación en la mirada del monje, sin embargo, la embargó de una felicidad que normalmente con esos climas no sentía. Por lo que podía ver, ella había hecho su parte y ahora podía relajarse.

Miroku observó atento el suspiro que salió de los labios de la mujer antes de que se sentara cerca del fuego, quitándose la larga capa que la protegía en climas lluviosos. Tenía que admitir que le había tomado un poco menos de tiempo del que había imaginado, para que por fin se decidiera a actuar sobre la situación a la que Inuyasha había forzado a la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, estaba sumamente orgulloso de que esa valiente y hermosa mujer lo hubiera logrado y que su primera opción al dejar el camino libre a Kagome, hubiera sido acudir a él, y esperaba que, más temprano que tarde, lo hiciera hacia sus brazos.

— Es sólo agua. — suspiró Kagome para infundirse valor.

Le costaba un poco revelarse contra el sentido común humano y lanzarse al frío y húmedo exterior a riesgo de caer enferma a su vuelta, sin embargo, el fuerte deseo de hacerlo y correr libremente como cuando era sólo una niña, esta vez parecía ser más fuerte.

Mientras más tardara, más probabilidades había de que el hanyou volviera y le impidiera salir, además de reprender a sus amigos por ofrecerle esa magnífica oportunidad. ¿Qué más daba que se fuera durante un pequeño rato? Finalmente volvería. Decidida, tomó la capa que Sango había dejado para ella, se envolvió lo mejor que pudo en ella y dio un paso fuera de la cabaña probando la caída del agua. Una vez segura de que podría tolerar el impacto de las gotas de agua, comenzó a caminar hacia los bordes de la aldea, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Las filosas gotas de lluvia se clavaban con fuerza sobre su rostro cuando el viento soplaba y la capucha cubriendo su cabeza se deslizaba. Afortunadamente, no era un dolor imposible de superar e ignorar mientras avanzaba alejándose de la aldea y continuaba la marcha sobre el camino marcado por los seres humanos. Su primera intención había sido entrar en el bosque, pero con la intensidad de la lluvia, no estaba tan segura de que fuera lo más sensato y seguro si quería mantener su cabeza sobre los hombros y a su cuerpo sin un exceso de electricidad.

— Adoro el aroma a tierra mojada. — suspiró satisfecha.

Por primera vez en cuatro días, estaba vagando sola como le gustaba. No tenía que preocuparse de que sus amigos se convirtieran en su sombra, o de que Inuyasha volviera a discutir con ella sobre su actitud inconsciente de los tiempos recientes.

"_Y eso que no sabe sobre las extrañas visitas nocturnas…_" — pensó con una mueca.

Apenas se animaba a pensar lo que el hanyou haría si se enterara del contexto completo. A pesar de todo, le daba risa la situación. Kagome estaba recibiendo la atención que siempre había deseado de Inuyasha, pero lo era para mal.

— Qué extrañas cosas suceden tan de repente. — suspiró.

Un rápido movimiento captado por el rabillo de sus ojos, sin embargo, la puso en alerta. Estúpidamente había olvidado armarse antes de salir sin compañía o refuerzos, y había alguien cerca. Su atención centrada en otros asuntos le había impedido concentrarse y percibir antes la presencia del otro individuo, hasta que su imagen pasando por el rabillo de sus ojos la alertó lo suficiente. Afortunadamente, ahora podía sentirlo. Desafortunadamente, como ya lo había notado con anterioridad, su arco y flechas habían quedado olvidados en la cabaña.

Con la mayor rapidez que fue capaz, escaneó el campo abierto en donde se encontraba, sopesando las posibles rutas de escape o los objetos que pudieran servirle de arma en caso de que fuera necesario. Su marcha se había detenido y por lo que podía percibir, la de la otra presencia también. Ahora se sentía observada y analizada.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó en voz alta y con más valor del que realmente sentía.

El Lord de la Oeste la sintió apenas puso un pie fuera de la aldea. Retener el hambre de su bestia le había sido difícil cuando la vio alejarse de la protección que su estúpido medio hermano había intentado mantener sobre ella. En cambio, la había seguido en silencio, memorizando sin dificultad cada parte del cuerpo que para ese momento ya debería pertenecerle, y de la esencia que ya debería estar absorbida por completo en su cuerpo.

Reconocía el valor de la mujer para salir sin compañía y aún más, sin las armas que normalmente cargaba, pero también reconocía la estupidez de dejarse ver en campo abierto con todo el esplendor de su vulnerabilidad y patética debilidad humana. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba. Los niveles de ansiedad de su bestia rozaban los límites de la locura y aunque ésta no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, reconocía el largo periodo de separación que había existido con lo que cada vez ansiaba con mayor ímpetu.

Cinco días había sido el límite y aunque el Lord estaba empeñado en mantener el control de todo su ser bajo control, aquello que se ocultaba en su interior no estaba cooperando y rasgaba cada vez con mayor fuerza su interior, dispuesto a salir y abalanzarse sobre la presa que acechaba en esos momentos, y que ajena a la desgarradora necesidad de la criatura, caminaban con tranquilidad.

— Sea quien seas, ¡muéstrate! — demandó la mujer.

La insolencia de la miko fue lo último que el Lord permitió dejar pasar. Con el caminar tranquilo y la máscara impasible que siempre lo acompañaba, se mostró a la nerviosa humana que en su deseo por el molesto hanyou, se había dejado alejar de Él. Le daría una primera lección a la mujer, de modo que, cuando estuviera a la distancia suficiente para que sus débiles sentidos lo sintieran en todo su poder, retiraría el férreo control sobre su bestia y le dejaría hacer lo que deseara. Los cinco días que la muchacha había contado desde el último encuentro, esos días llenos de la ansiedad y desesperación del ser en su interior caerían sobre ella con una intensidad tal, que sería un milagro de la naturaleza que la frágil humana terminara en una pieza.

Kagome se quedó pasmada al distinguir acercándose la alta e imponente figura de Sesshomaru. El rostro sombrío en un rostro impasible le revolvió el estómago conforme se acercaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo, alguna parte de su organismo parecía estar sumamente alegre de haberse encontrado por fin con el poderoso daiyokai.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — susurró con suavidad antes de percibir los ojos del Lord inyectados en sangre.

Inuyasha se había alejado de la aldea seguro de que Kagome estaría a salvo con el resto del grupo pero con la sensación de que las cosas no saldrían como lo había planeado. Esa tarde había rechazado pasar una noche más con Kikyo, preocupado por la otra sacerdotisa. Ya se había ausentado de su guardia la noche pasada, y no se arrepentía de ello, pero una noche más había estado fuera de discusión, por más que a su mujer no le había agrado saberlo.

Mientras la lluvia estallaba con fuerza y él regresaba sin prisa a la aldea, completamente mojado por las gotas de agua, comenzó a tener sospechas que le erizaron la piel y le hicieron gruñir. Conocía el espíritu indómito de Kagome, pero esperaba que una vez desde que se conocieron, hubiera tomado la sensata decisión de hacer caso a sus palabras.

Sin embargo, llegar a la aldea y no percibir rastro alguno de Kagome al entrar a la aldea, le confirmó uno de sus mayores temores. Se había ido. No como si hubiera escapado, pero se había ido contra sus palabras.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? — preguntó el hanyou con calma, mientras entraba a la cabaña de Miroku en busca de respuestas que sabría no le agradarían.

— Dando un paseo. — respondió de la misma forma la exterminadora.

— ¿En dónde?

— Lejos de aquí.

La explosión del carácter de Inuyasha que Sango estaba esperando se diera tras informarle el paradero de la chica, nunca llegó, pese a que el ambiente en la cabaña durante unos instantes se cargó y tensó. Al mismo tiempo, el monje observó la escena desde una de las esquinas del lugar, acogido por el calor en el interior y curioso por otro repentino cambio en la personalidad del hanyou.

Pese a lo que la mayor parte del grupo pensaba, la perspicacia del monje le había dado todas las piezas para armar el rompecabezas que tanto estaba afectando a sus amigos y por tanto, estaba al corriente de todo lo que sucedía. De hecho, se jactaba de ir un paso por delante de los involucrados, porque aunque no le gustara pensar en el final que tendrían las cosas si continuaban por el mismo rumbo, lo sabía.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Inuyasha? — preguntó con seriedad la exterminadora.

— Kagome está en peligro.

— ¡Eso ya lo has dicho! — perdió la paciencia la mujer. — ¿Qué clase de peligro?

— Sango… — el monje intentó llamar la atención de la chica.

Inuyasha sólo suspiró, y aún con las ropas empapadas y su largo cabello escurriendo hilos de agua por el efecto de la lluvia, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, con la espalda firmemente pegada a una de las paredes de madera de la cabaña. Tenía los músculos entumidos por el frío aunque su particular condición como medio demonio le facilitaba el camino para no caer enfermo y mantener una mayor resistencia.

— Un peligro mayor del que imaginan. — respondió en un susurro.

En su último encuentro con la mujer a la que amaba, había logrado recapacitar en sus acciones, y aunque le había costado, finalmente había admitido el incorrecto proceder ante la situación. Él mejor que nadie conocía a lo que Kagome iba a enfrentarse si no la protegía como hasta ahora, pero también reconocía que a largo plazo, empeoraría las cosas mantenerla casi cautiva.

Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, relegando a lo más lejano de sus sentidos los sonidos de las voces de Sango y Miroku discutiendo. La joven sacerdotisa para ese momento ya debería haberse topado con quien estaba buscando, y aunque sabía que en ese encuentro en particular muy probablemente la chica saldría lastimada, no pensaba acudir en su rescate.

Las bestias encerradas en todos los demonios eran impredecibles e inestables…

…_Desafortunadamente para Kagome, la que estaba encerrada en Sesshomaru, lo era aún más._

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos. Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen. Si no respondo personalmente a sus reviews en esta parte, les pido disculpas, pero no es porque no los lea, realmente todos sus comentarios son como mi alimento para seguir escribiendo y los agradecimientos van igualmente dirigidos a todos ustedes.

_MeKa6489, no tienes ni idea de lo que me haces reír con algunos de tus comentarios (Inu es como el perro del hortelano, "No come, ni deja de comer"). Te agradezco por seguir la historia, y adelante, tienes toda la libertad para pensar en la actitud de Sesshomaru como celos (puede que igual no esté demasiado alejado de la realidad, ¿no?)._

_MisatoNara, se encuentra en las aclaraciones del inicio, ¡claro que habrá lemon a su debido tiempo!_

_Chikanime, ¡bienvenida! Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y que te animes a comentar. ¿Quién no querría un acosador como Sesshomaru? ¡Yo por supuesto que lo quiero! Jajaja y sí, su bestia es lo máximo, por eso tendrá un papel sumamente importante dentro de ésta historia._

En fin, como podrán notar, no pienso poner a Inuyasha como un psicópata o el enemigo de la relación que posiblemente surja en un futuro entre Kagome y Sesshomaru, aunque habrá ocasiones en que pueda llegar a parecerlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima (;


	8. Lección 1 Tiempo y Distancia

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Lección 1. Tiempo y Distancia**

La vida de los seres humanos está conformada por una gran variedad de momentos y recuerdos de todo tipo, ya sean tristes y dolorosos, teñidos de ira o bañados en felicidad. Son esa clase de momentos los que dan sentido a la vida, y por consiguiente, son los que allanan el camino hacia la muerte.

Durante gran parte de su vida, Sota había creído que cuando se estaba a punto de morir, ese cúmulo de momentos se volvían a presentar como una película a cámara lenta que daba oportunidad de recordar las cosas buenas de la vida, y es por esa razón, que no comprendía por qué los recuerdos más felices vividos junto a su hermana Kagome, mamá y el abuelo, habían pasado como un flashazo ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, tenía un extraño y mal presentimiento acerca de ello.

— Hermana, mamá, abuelo… ¿qué está sucediendo? — suspiró atemorizado.

Situada varios siglos atrás, Kagome se consideraba ya demasiado madura para creer en viejas historias y habladurías. De modo que, incluso sintiendo los primeros golpes de la adrenalina en su sistema y los signos de tensión en todos los músculos ante la imagen terroríficamente atractiva de un daiyokai sumamente enojado, y la evocación de algunos buenos recuerdos, no sintió la verdadera alarma de peligro.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

El ambiente estaba cargado en electricidad y se volvía cada vez más asfixiante conforme el poderoso demonio se acercaba más. La mirada inyectada en sangre no era suficiente para distraer la atención del hermoso rostro deformándose sobre los rasgos púrpura de su piel. La sacerdotisa había visto antes el cambio de Sesshomaru en un perro de tamaño descomunal, sin embargo, nunca antes había presenciado un cambio tan sutil como extrañamente atractivo en el daiyokai, justo como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

— De acuerdo, no hay por qué molestarse. Me iré de aquí enseguida. — susurró con cautela.

La posesividad de los demonios en ese tiempo por las tierras era reconocida, y pese a que Kagome estaba completamente segura que no invadía las tierras el Oeste, la mirada cargada de ira en el Lord de éstas, le estaba dando señales de que probablemente pronto lo serían.

— No. — gruñó la orden con voz extraña.

Un poco impresionada por el extraño tono, Kagome se mantuvo quieta durante unos instantes bajo la mirada cargada en sangre del daiyokai. Ya se había tomado el tiempo, antes de su repentina aparición, para buscar armas de defensa y rutas de escape que le sirvieran para sobrevivir en caso de emergencia, sin embargo, comenzaba a dudar seriamente alcanzar alguna de sus opciones sin antes ser interceptada por el demonio. A pesar de ello, esperaba encontrar una mejor solución que no incluyera un enfrentamiento directo, y mucho menos, un escape que muy seguramente resultaría infructuoso.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru observaba a detalle toda la escena frente a sus ojos. Con su bestia más cercana a la superficie y su control menguado, había quedado relegado a un segundo plano de la consciencia que le permitía participar y observar desde otro plano toda la situación. Era como estar velado por una cortina, podía ver y sentir a la perfección cada parte de su cuerpo, captar las imágenes a través de sus ojos, y sin embargo, no podía ser parte de la escena.

Se daba plena cuenta de que el propio poder de su fisionomía chisporroteaba y se combinaba con el de la bestia que usualmente mantenía oculta y bajo control, haciendo vibrar a su cuerpo con un poder y una energía capaz de innumerables hazañas. El Lord del Oeste conocía los alcances de su propio poder, y aún más, de la explosiva combinación de la energía de ese otro ser, con el propio, y se enorgullecía enormemente de ello.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Sesshomaru? — preguntó nuevamente la sacerdotisa con un ligero temblor en la voz.

La ausencia de respuesta le dio más que pensar y la hizo completamente consciente de los cambios en el ambiente, pero no estaba segura de qué hacer o cómo proceder ante el silencio del daiyokai. Había pensado que si le hablaba y ocultaba el temor que le infundía en esos momentos, lograría distraerle, sin embargo, los rasgos levemente deformados de las marcas purpúreas en sus pómulos era una señal evidente de que el Lord no estaba dispuesto a concederle alguna oportunidad de bajar la guardia.

La chica tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó salir lentamente. Había algo extraño en la forma en la que el daiyokai se estaba comportando y no le daba un buen presentimiento que sus rasgos estuvieran ondulando y cambiando por momentos en un rostro cuya mirada no había vuelto al dorado que secretamente le fascinaba.

"_Escapar comienza sonar como una buena opción_". — pensó.

Decidida a evitarse un problema mayor permaneciendo en territorio hostil con un demonio aún más hostil y molesto, Kagome retrocedió un paso de la forma más cuidadosa y sigilosa que fue capaz de lograr. Un paso más hacia atrás y con una rapidez en la que no se detendría a pensar, vio desaparecer el cuerpo del daiyokai e instantes después, se vio violentamente proyectada hacia el interior del bosque.

La potencia del golpe y la consecuente caída sobre el suelo le sacó el aire y aturdió sus sentidos. Había esperado ser atrapada, pero el impacto la había sacado completamente fuera de balance y la dejó en estado de shock. Sesshomaru le había parecido molesto, sin embargo, no había esperado seriamente que fuera a hacerle daño directamente.

Ahora, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aire perdido y dejar de sentir las dolorosas palpitaciones de su cuerpo tras el golpe, no estaba tan segura de poder salir bien librada del genio del daiyokai. Y si bien no entendía el por qué de su actuar, estaba decidida a luchar todo cuanto fuera posible contra él hasta que la ayuda llegara por ella, si es que ésta llegaba en algún momento.

El Lord observó sin emociones el cuerpo caído de la mujer a través de unos ojos que le parecían ajenos a sí mismo. La bestia había reaccionado con rapidez a la huída de la chica, y aunque no hubiera sido evidente para ella, había medido en gran medida la fuerza aplicada para detenerla. Conectado a ese otro ser casi salvaje, Sesshomaru comprendía que no quería lastimarla de manera permanente, pero también veía la necesidad de enseñarle una lección de suma importancia para el futuro, una que claramente aprendería cuando terminara con ella.

— Levántate, mujer.

Kagome escuchó el tono de voz del demonio como si estuviera distorsionado. La cadencia grave y sensual de su voz había sonado varias notas más bajas y grave, casi como si hubiera dejado salir las palabras en medio de un ronco gruñido que le erizo los vellos de todo el cuerpo. Lo que no impidió que se reprendiera mentalmente por encontrar el atractivo en un tono de voz casi salvaje.

Unos segundos después, probó mover los músculos de su cuerpo, haciendo un conteo mental de las zonas más afectadas tras la caída. Sentía un ardor pulsante en sus piernas y muslos frontales sobre los que había aterrizado y que descubiertos por la falda escolar, seguramente habían terminado con raspones y pequeños cortes. Aparte de eso, sólo un dolor seco en la boca del estómago suponía una incomodidad extra, pese a haber logrado recuperar el aire.

Con mucho cuidado apoyó las manos sobre la tierra y se impulsó hacia arriba con la esperanza de lograr mantener el equilibrio y no ser atacada nuevamente. Exactamente 5 segundos después de haber logrado mantenerse en pie, un nuevo empuje la envió contra el rugoso y duro tronco del árbol más cercano, en donde permaneció sostenida por el enorme cuerpo del daiyokai que nuevamente le arrebató el aire con el impacto.

— Eres débil.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos concentrándose en recuperar nuevamente el aire, y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del Lord. Su mente y cuerpo estaba en un conflicto. Por un lado, estaba aterrorizada por verse el blanco de ataque del daiyokai y sentía la necesidad de no dejarse vencer con facilidad; por el otro, se moría por dejarse vencer y dominar por la faceta completamente nueva que estaba percibiendo del Lord y sumergirse en la cadencia salvaje que había adquirido su voz.

— Podría hacerte pedazos sin proponérmelo.

Kagome esperaba por lo que más fuera, que no lo hiciera. La confundía de sobremanera la elección de palabras que estaba utilizando Sesshomaru, pero tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para detenerse a analizar ese aspecto específico de él. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que haber salido de la aldea había sido la peor de las ideas, y sobre todo, que ignorar las advertencias del hanyou era lo peor que podría haber hecho.

Mientras continuaba reprendiéndose innumerables cosas, entre las que destacaba su estupidez, la sacerdotisa captó un flashazo de rojo a bastantes metros de donde se encontraban. La distancia que el daiyokai se había asegurado de mantener con su cuerpo le facilitaba traspasar las hermosas líneas plateadas de su cabello y tener una visión de algunas zonas del bosque, de modo que si bien no estaba segura de que su vista alcanzara a dar forma a la mancha roja, podía asegurar que había algo ahí, y si se permitía ir más allá, podía deducir que esa figura era relativamente humanoide.

— Inuyasha… — susurró con esperanza.

Un gruñido furioso se abrió paso a través del pecho que la bestia compartía con el daiyokai. La mención del hanyou estaba fuera del lugar en esos momentos y acabó con los rastros de paciencia y consideración que había estado teniendo con la mujer. Aún gruñendo, rodeó con rapidez el cuello de la chica, sin cuidado o pena alguna por enterrar parte de sus afiladas garras en la blanca y tersa piel, y comenzó a hacer presión sobre el mismo, cortando las vías respiratorias de la mujer que desesperada forcejeó contra el agarre.

No la mataría, en eso estaban completamente de acuerdo la bestia y el daiyokai. Pero aprendería la primera dura lección respecto a las consecuencias que habría cada vez que tomara la errónea decisión de dejarse alejar demasiado tiempo de ambas presencias. Privarlos de la deliciosa esencia y otorgársela involuntariamente al hanyou era algo por lo que tenía que pagar, sin importar el costo. El pago por la humillación de la última noche en que se vieron, sería sólo un agregado extra.

Deleitado por la esencia comenzando a fluir de la chica e inundando sus sentidos, Sesshomaru observó impasible a través de la bestia cómo la mujer se retorcía en contra del agarre, encerrando sus pequeñas manos en torno a las muñecas que la estaban asfixiando, y las patadas en el aire con las que buscaba hacerle rendirse.

Unos instantes más permaneció ahí, observando salir pequeños hilos de sangre de los puntos donde la bestia a propósito había hundido un poco de las garras, casi degustando el sabor de la esencia por la que se encontraba ahí. Entonces, sin más, la soltó y dejó caer sobre el duro suelo, en donde desesperadamente la observó inhalar todo el aire que pudo.

Abriéndose paso entre la tos e inhalaciones de la humana, un sonido apenas perceptible para sus sensibilizados sentidos distrajo momentáneamente la atención de la bestia hacia el bosque, segundos valiosos que la impertinente mujer aprovechó para intentar escapar arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas por el bosque.

La bestia sonrió divertida y el Lord del Oeste sintió la descarga eléctrica de placer que la visión de la mujer deslizándose en sus manos y rodillas le produjo a la bestia. Se mantenía al margen de las acciones del ser, pero estaba costando demasiado no detenerle ante la repugnancia de las sensaciones que podía sentir fluir a través de ella. Independientemente de la atracción que la bestia pudiera estar sintiendo, él era Sesshomaru, y su odio hacia una raza tan débil no iba a cambiar.

Aún plenamente divertida, la bestia alcanzó en un par de pasos a la humana y cerrando la mano en torno al frágil tobillo, tiró de ella hacia atrás con fuerza hasta tenerla firmemente clavada contra el suelo. El grito horrorizado que soltó, no le sorprendió ni inmuto en lo más mínimo mientras se aseguraba de apoyarla en una posición sentada contra el tronco de otro árbol y bajaba a su altura.

— Déjame ir, por favor. — gimió.

La joven miko aún no había aprendido la lección, así que no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente. De modo que, aprovechando la nueva vulnerabilidad de la mujer y la posición sobre el tronco, la bestia bajó el rostro hasta el cuello de ésta con cuidado y respiró la esencia contenida en su sangre. Lentamente, y desde su plano de la consciencia, el Lord percibió el tacto de sus propios labios contra la suave piel y el dulce sabor de la sangre de la mujer contra su lengua.

El primer paladeo de la esencia lo inundó de un frenesí tal que de no haber conservado desde el principio un rastro mínimo de control sobre la bestia, ésta ya habría devorado completamente a la mujer. Pese a ello, el Lord admitió para sí mismo que el sabor era exquisito y cada nueva degustación lo deleitaba cada vez más.

Kagome suspiró con el siguiente golpe de la lengua del daiyokai sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Jamás se había imaginado en una situación como ésta, con el apuesto y duro rostro del Lord tan cerca de ella, y sus labios rozando innumerables veces las zonas magulladas de su piel, pero le gustaba, incluso a pesar de que no podía evitar estar aterrorizada por toda esta situación.

— Detente. — susurró a la altura del oído del demonio.

La bestia reaccionó inmediatamente al contacto sedoso de la voz de la mujer. Era consciente de que la humana independientemente del temor que sentía ante su presencia, estaba disfrutando a un nivel físico del contacto que estaban manteniendo, y eso le satisfacía incluso aunque su contraparte demoniaca no estuviera de acuerdo.

Deleitado más allá de lo imaginable, Sesshomaru percibió contrariado las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo ante la mujer humana y las acciones de la bestia. Nuevamente se estaba sintiendo vulnerable y expuesto ante cosas que nunca antes le habían incomodado. Y mientras tomaba entre sus manos uno de los brazos de la mujer, haciendo un corte directo con sus garras en la cara interna, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente comenzaba a suponer el ansia insana de apoderarse de esa esencia y del recipiente que la contenía, una debilidad.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó divertida la bestia.

— Por favor, para. — respondió la sacerdotisa. — Yo no te he hecho nada, Sesshomaru.

La morbosa diversión perceptible en la voz de la bestia no engañaba del todo al Lord. Él mejor que nadie sabía que el trasfondo de sus preguntas era la preocupación de dañar permanentemente a su nueva propiedad y perderla más rápido de lo que había logrado conseguirla.

— Tú nombre, mujer.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundida la sacerdotisa.

Kagome no estaba cómoda observando la sangre fluir lentamente del nuevo corte en su brazo y comenzaba a sentirse mareada ante la visión. Ni siquiera podía centrarse lo suficiente en la pregunta del daiyokai para cuestionarse sobre su extraño comportamiento.

— Dame tu nombre.

— Kagome. — respondió mareada.

Una lenta sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en el rostro del Lord se extendió por sus labios y en ese momento, Kagome quiso huir más que nunca. Si tan sólo la chica hubiera prestado la debida atención a la semántica utilizada por la bestia al hablar, tal vez habría entrevisto lo que estaba planeando para ella. Si la joven sacerdotisa tan sólo hubiera estado más concentrada en la conversación que en su herida, probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que la elección de ciertas palabras de la bestia no significaban lo que parecían, por más que se parecieran a las usualmente utilizadas entre el resto de las personas.

El daiyokai sonrió nuevamente ante la visión del corte sobre la cara interna del brazo de la chica. Tener el control del cuerpo le agradaba en la misma medida que su breve libertad, y sabía aprovecharlo. Cuidadosamente, llevó el brazo de la mujer hasta sus labios y probó una vez más la esencia que lo había despertado en el interior de Sesshomaru, y que más tarde había sido el motor que lo había conducido a acechar continuamente a la mujer.

Era única. Cada gota de su sangre contenía una dosis adictiva de la esencia que lo hacía desear beber cada vez más. Ahora que la mujer estaría cerca de él en todo momento, tendría la oportunidad de degustarla cada que lo deseara, aunque tuviera que lidiar con el desagrado y la repugnancia de la parte que usualmente tenía el control. No tenía por qué apresurarse, podía disfrutar cada gota de ella, y en cada parte de la que quisiera beber. La humana no podía, ni podría hacer nada para detenerle.

Desafortunadamente para el daiyokai y la mujer humana, también llegaría un momento en que pequeñas zonas de la piel de sus brazos, piernas y cuello ya no serían suficientes, y entonces tomaría por completo su cuerpo. Se aprovecharía del atractivo del Lord y seduciría a su pequeña presa, la volvería adicta a Él y la poseería cada vez que lo deseara. Sonrió. Incluso llegaría el momento clave en que el mismísimo Lord caería por su propia cuenta, perdiendo el control sobre su presencia, y en ese momento, sería completamente libre para devorar por completo a la chica.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — gimoteó ante el cálido contacto de los labios del daiyokai sobre la herida.

No iba a apresurarse, sin embargo. El primer paso sería dejar en claro a quién pertenecería la miko desde ese momento. A partir de ahí, lo demás sería un juego de cazador-presa en donde la mujer tendría que aprender por los duros caminos, largas lecciones sobre ésta nueva interacción.

— Eres mía. — respondió con calma.

Kagome cerró los ojos unos instantes para contener las lágrimas. Toda su mente estaba hecha un lío y no podía concentrarse más allá del tenue dolor, el fuerte temor y la irremediable atracción que sentía hacía el Lord del Oeste. Quería imaginar que todo esto era un sueño y despertar pronto, pero sabía que las cosas no eran así.

¿Por qué Inuyasha no había ido por ella? ¿Por qué nadie había notado que su ausencia estaba prolongándose demasiado? ¿Quién era realmente el daiyokai con el que estaba tratando? ¿Dónde estaba la vena de carácter que siempre le había infundido de valor y fuerza? Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas emociones y sensaciones que la estaban volviendo loca.

— Detente. — volvió a suplicar.

Pero el cuerpo del gran Sesshomaru no se detuvo en ningún momento. Los pequeños lengüetazos sobre la herida se convirtieron en suaves succiones, y más tarde en lentas caricias con sus labios que se transportaron de su brazo a su hombro, al cuello, a su barbilla, y finalmente a escasos centímetros de la comisura de sus rosados labios.

— Mía. — gruñó en un susurro.

No la besó, y Sesshomaru tampoco permitió que la bestia lo hiciera, considerando esa muestra como algo mucho más allá de lo que sus estándares permitían y cuya sola idea le fastidiaba. Sin embargo, no detuvo la nueva tajada de sus garras en otra zona del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa hecha por la bestia, pero se deleitó con el último grito de la mujer que rasgó el cielo en una mezcla evidente de dolor, angustia y placer.

Varios metros alejados de ellos, la figura escondida entre las sombras apretó las manos en puños, sintiéndose impotente al no poder intervenir en la escena y rescatar a la chica. Apretó los labios en una fina línea. De haber podido hacer algo para evitar el sufrimiento que estaba pasando la mujer, y el que tendría que soportar más adelante, lo haría. Pero no podía, y mientras estaba ahí espiando la escena, angustiada por el aroma de la sangre fluyendo de la sacerdotisa y escuchando los diminutos gemidos salir de su boca, sintió a su corazón desgarrarse por ser testigo de lo sucedido.

Ya no habría modo de detenerlo. Aquello que el Lord del Oeste había mantenido cautivo tanto tiempo en su interior acababa de tomar una decisión sobre la mujer humana y pronto no habría forma alguna en que la dejara escapar.

_Y esto…tan sólo era el comienzo._

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos y les aseguro que muchas querrán matarme cuando les diga que el capítulo estaba listo desde el jueves, pero entre varias cosas, olvidé subirlo antes, lo siento.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen. Si no respondo personalmente a sus reviews en esta parte, les pido disculpas, pero no es porque no los lea, realmente todos sus comentarios son como mi alimento para seguir escribiendo y los agradecimientos van igualmente dirigidos a todos ustedes.

_Alex Taisho, ¡no! Espero que después de la espera y de haber leído este capítulo, todavía conserves tus uñas. No soy tan cruel (jajaja)._

_Alinita28, no te preocupes. Tienes el derecho a expresar tus opiniones respecto a las historias, independientemente de que los escritores lo tomen para bien o para mal. ¡Y no te estropees el nuevo corte que seguramente debe estar padrísimo! Entre tú y Alex Taisho me harán abrir una estética para arreglar las consecuencias de mi historia (jajaja)._

_No Taisho Kagome, tú también eres una gran escritora, así que comprendes realmente que la intriga y la incertidumbre siempre son puntos clave dentro de las historias. Pero especialmente yo, adoro dejar las cosas con muchos caminos abiertos para que se hagan suposiciones e ideas extrañas, pese a que puedan terminar completamente equivocadas._

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	9. ¿Por qué?

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: ¿Por qué?**

El cuerpo humano era mucho más débil y vulnerable de lo que el Lord había supuesto cuando permitió a la pequeña Rin adherirse a él como si fuera la única tabla de salvación en un mundo destruido por los lobos. Pese a su condición como daiyokai, Sesshomaru identificaba con facilidad las etapas de la vida humana y comprendía que en una extraña evolución dada por años, los humanos nacían como los seres más vulnerables del mundo, se fortalecían, y finalmente, en sus últimos años de vida volvían a la vulnerabilidad de sus primeras etapas. Rin como la "cachorra" que aún era, estaba en un punto mucho más vulnerable contra ataques y enfermedades, pero no había esperado que la sacerdotisa se acercara tanto a ese punto también.

Sin embargo, cuando había visto desde su posición como el delicado cuerpo de la mujer se desvanecía entre sus brazos, el alcance de la insignificancia humana había alcanzado nuevo niveles. Y cuando Yako la había sostenido furioso como sólo un ser caprichoso podía enfurecerse por la interrupción de su juego favorito, había sentido a través de cada fibra de sus músculos, la consistencia delicada de la anatomía de esa mujer y la facilidad con la que podría romperla.

Dormir o desmayarse. Desmayarse o dormir. No importaba, ambas acciones suponían una debilidad para el Lord del Oeste quien rara veces sentía una verdadera necesidad de abandonarse al sueño para reponer las fuerzas que nunca perdía. No dormía, sólo descansaba. Cerrar los ojos por unos escasos segundos o unos cortos minutos era suficiente para continuar en marcha, y ello le tenía sin cuidado.

A fin de cuentas, acciones tan banales nunca le habían llamado la atención, y mucho menos le habían parecido algo digno de su real interés. A pesar de ello, en esos momentos le resultaba sumamente difícil apartar la mirada del delicado y pequeño cuerpo desplomado sobre la hierba. La débil humana había osado desmayarse en el momento donde Yako más disfrutaba de su elixir, y con ello, le había arrebatado todo el flujo de excitación del cuerpo. Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho por aquella insignificante interrupción, sin embargo, la bestia, no.

En venganza, reconoció el Lord, la bestia había utilizado sus últimos minutos de control sobre el cuerpo y permitió que la humana se envolviera y acomodara sobre la parte de su anatomía que usualmente cargaba sobre el hombro. Tal acción le enfureció más de lo que dejó ver a su ser interior, sin embargo, permitió a la chica yacer en ese contacto íntimo con él, aún yendo contra todos sus instintos.

Y más tarde, cuando se dispuso a marcharse en contra del deseo de la bestia, y a pesar de su desprecio nato hacia los seres humanos y especialmente a esta frágil mujer, el Lord manipuló con cuidado el delicado cuerpo de la sacerdotisa para alejarla de aquella parte de su anatomía que la chica parecía encontrar sumamente cómoda para acurrucarse y yacer envuelta en ella. No pensaba lastimarla más por ese día, pero tampoco consideraba su deber cuidar de ella, de modo que dejarla recostada sobre la yerba era una consideración mayor que se aseguraría de no volver a tener.

Apenas había conseguido apartarla de sí con el mayor cuidado posible para evitar el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando la sintió removerse en sueños. En su interior, la bestia pareció volver a la vida, dejando escapar un gruñido que hizo fruncir el ceño al Lord y perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba ese día. En todo el tiempo desde que Sesshomaru había lidiado conscientemente con esa otra parte de su naturaleza como daiyokai, habían sido contadas las veces en las que Yako había mostrado plenamente su presencia y se había opuesto al proceder de él.

Que una simple e insignificante mujer humana lograra sacar una parte que ni él mismo había creído que existiese en su bestia, lo irritaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a expresar fuera de la máscara de frialdad característica de sí mismo. Sin embargo, admitir que ese nuevo e hiperactivo despertar del ser le estaba costando más energía, paciencia y tiempo que realmente no quería gastar, le parecía una completa abominación.

— Despierta, mujer. — ordenó con frialdad.

Al instante en que la mujer humana había vuelto por completo de su episodio de debilidad y desmayo, él lo había sabido, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, le había dado la oportunidad de que abriera los ojos y enfrentara la realidad de lo que había pasado, que calmara el terror que aún podía percibir envolviéndola y sobre todo, que tomara plena consciencia de a quién pertenecería desde ese momento.

Kagome se removió frustrada e incómoda de sentirse privada de aquella superficie suave y esponjosa que la había cubierto y protegido, y del delicioso aroma que desprendía y la hipnotizaba, haciéndola desear no apartarse. En realidad no tenía intención alguna de abrir los ojos, planeando fingirse inconsciente hasta que Sesshomaru se alejara.

Entonces tuvo que escuchar la orden carente de emoción por parte del daiyokai y todo se fue al demonio. Con el cuerpo entumecido, las zonas donde fue herida palpitando, y un extraño calor recorriendo a su organismo entero y concentrándose en el último lugar cerca de la comisura de sus labios en donde el Lord la había rozado con su boca, finalmente se dio por vencida y abrió los ojos.

"_Nuestra_". — retumbó un tono inhumanamente grave en el interior del Lord.

La mirada chocolate que se clavó inmediatamente en él le hizo consciente de que realmente no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí, percibiendo la electricidad de todo su cuerpo chisporrotear ante la excitación de la bestia que le exigía no perder de vista al cuerpo de la mujer o escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor con una emoción netamente cínica al percibir la presencia de su medio hermano rondando desesperado e impotente por los alrededores.

En muy raras ocasiones la bestia se comunicaba en un nivel de pensamiento con Sesshomaru, y él lo prefería de ese modo. La voz de Yako lo desequilibraba y traía a su mente recuerdos de un padre cuyo poder había quedado anulado por su deseo ante una simple humana.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

La sacerdotisa suspiró al no obtener respuesta inmediata y la suave exhalación que acompañó al sonido hizo que la atención del Lord retornara a ella, repasando lentamente los rasgos de la mujer, memorizando sin ningún propósito cada ángulo y curva cubierta por la cremosa piel. Yako no la había lastimado de gravedad, apenas eran visibles en su piel las líneas rojizas de los cortes de sus garras y era fácil calcular que dentro de un par de días, éstas ya se encontrarían completamente curadas y la piel totalmente regenerada.

— Desaparecerán en unos días.

Kagome alzó la vista sorprendida. La fría mirada dorada estaba firmemente clavada sobre la zona que ella misma por inercia había comenzado a acariciar con mucho cuidado en un costado de sus labios. Le producía cosquillas el contacto y sentía un calor extrañamente inusual cuando el aire soplaba sobre esa zona en particular, lo que le hacía casi imposible mantenerse quieta.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con suavidad, dispuesta a aprovechar las escasas palabras del daiyokai.

— Ya conoces la respuesta. — respondió con sequedad.

Dirigió un último vistazo a la comisura de los labios que la chica no dejaba de frotar, dio media vuelta y se marchó. La sacerdotisa se quedó muy quieta sobre la hierba, con los ojos abiertos por toda la mezcla de emociones revolviendo su interior. Se sentía mareada, confundida y asustada. Creía comprender el alcance de las palabras de Sesshomaru pero no se sentía completamente confiada para asegurarlo.

— ¿Vas a volver? — susurró con una voz apenas audible.

Pese a ello, la pregunto llegó claramente a la sensible audición del daiyokai, pero no se detuvo a responder. La respuesta que esperaba la mujer era obvia aunque quisiera engañarse. Independientemente de que Sesshomaru prefiriera olvidar todo el molesto asunto, con una bestia sedienta por la esencia de la mujer, sería imposible alejarse por demasiado tiempo. Y aunque con gran renuencia ya se había comenzado a hacer la idea de llevarse a la mujer con él, pensaba darle una última oportunidad de arreglar sus asuntos, especialmente el que tenía una apariencia parecida a la suya y un defecto enorme, ser un híbrido.

Alejándose cada vez más del lugar, Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a un enorme árbol y frunció ligeramente el ceño, entrecerrando los dorados ojos. En el aire y el ramaje de ese árbol en particular flotaba la esencia de una presencia que no había detectado con anterioridad y que no coincidía con la del hanyou. Una presencia que había tenido el mejor ángulo para observar todo lo sucedido entre la sacerdotisa y la bestia. Un intruso que tendría que encontrar y asesinar si no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran.

— Jaken. — llamó con rudeza al sapo cuando volvió al lugar en donde había dejado a su grupo.

— ¡Ha vuelto, Amo bonito! — respondió emocionado.

Pero Jaken se detuvo a escasos centímetros, cuando sus sentidos no tan sensibles captaron un débil aroma que reconocía vagamente y percibió la mirada más fría de lo usual de su adorado Amo. Por si acaso, el sapo dirigió una breve mirada hacia el lugar en donde Rin se había quedado dormida sobre el escamoso lomo de Ah-Uhn, comprobando que estuviera intacta y a salvo, y volvió a centrarse en su Amo.

Como siempre lo solicitaba en silencio el Amo, Jaken había protegido con su vida a la mocosa y había esperado pacientemente el retorno de un Lord que últimamente tenía costumbres más extrañas de lo usual. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con su Amo bonito pero no se había arriesgado a ir más allá de lo permitido para averiguarlo.

De modo que, curioso, inhaló lo más discretamente que pudo la esencia prendada en el cuerpo del Lord e intentó recordar donde la había captado antes. Una sola imagen le vino a la cabeza y por unos instantes le costó hilar el resto de pensamientos que llegaban a su pequeña cabeza. Sorprendido, volvió la mirada a su Amo y muchas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido pero las apartó.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Amo?

Pocas veces Sesshomaru se tomaba la molestia de expresar en palabras las órdenes dirigidas a su fiel sirviente, éste solía captarlas con sólo verlo y en esta ocasión no fue diferente. Una mirada cargada de hielo del Lord fue suficiente para que Jaken asintiera y aún contrariado por aquello que se negaba a aceptar, se pusiera en marcha.

— Así será, Amo. — respondió con ojos soñadores.

Por un minúsculo instante antes de marcharse, le pareció percibir en los orbes dorados del daiyokai la presencia de Yako despierta y alerta, y eso lo colmó de escalofríos. Desde que se unió a su amado Amo, el pequeño sapo sólo había interactuado con la bestia en muy escasas ocasiones, y en ninguna de ellas se había sentido completamente cómodo en su presencia.

Hasta donde sabía, la bestia que su Amo albergaba podía ser muy inestable y por ello, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía quieta y casi inconsciente en alguna parte del interior del Lord. Verla tan cerca de la superficie y confirmar sus sospechas respecto al sutil cambio en su comportamiento le ponían nervioso.

— Vete. — ordenó el Lord con firmeza.

Jaken no esperó una nueva orden, con los pasos más grandes que pudo dar por lo corto de sus piernas, tomó la correa de Ah-Un y tiró de él para ponerse en marcha. Sea lo que sea que su Amo bonito tenía que hacer, debía ser algo peligroso y que únicamente le concerniera a él. Sólo esperaba que no le tomara tanto tiempo cerrar ese nuevo y escabroso episodio.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras se marchaba y avanzaba por caminos oscuros, el pequeño sapo no percibió en ningún momento la sutil y extraña presencia que los acechaba y seguía a cada paso. Tampoco reconoció los rastros de esa presencia que coincidía con los prendados muy tenuemente en su Amo, sin embargo, la figura los reconoció inmediatamente y con una sonrisa cruel y llena de morbosa satisfacción continuó siguiéndolos.

Seguiría siendo paciente puesto que dentro de muy poco tiempo, haría su _primera jugada_.

Kagome se mantuvo quieta en su lugar hasta que la silueta de Sesshomaru se perdió entre los grandes árboles del bosque. Con su partida, el calor que causaba cosquillas cerca de sus labios se detuvo y ella por fin pudo respirar aliviada en gran medida del temor y la tensión que la presencia del poderoso daiyokai le había producido.

— Es un buen momento para volver a la aldea. — gimió dándose cuenta de los mechones húmedos de cabello que se aferraban a la parte trasera de su cuello.

Con la llegada y el ataque sorpresivo del daiyokai, la capucha que la había protegido de la lluvia se había desgarrado, y no había sido plenamente consciente de los estragos que había tenido respecto a su cabello y algunas partes de su uniforme escolar, que humedecidas y sin el calor del otro cuerpo, comenzaban a producirle escalofríos.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo había parado de llover pero se alegraba de que su retorno a la aldea no fuera a estar repleto de filosas agujas de agua, o de un clima inclemente que la retrasara más. Centrada en sus pensamientos y en la mejor forma de volver a la aldea, no se percató de la figura acercándose cautelosa y lentamente hacia ella.

— Kagome… — susurró llamándola el hanyou.

Un tanto sorprendida por no haberlo escuchado acercándose, la chica giró el rostro con suavidad para atender la voz de su amigo. Observándolo ahora, estaba completamente segura de que realmente había visto a Inuyasha mientras era atacada por el daiyokai. No alcanzaba a comprender el por qué no había acudido en su rescate, pero el cambio que se venía dando desde hacía meses en el comportamiento del hanyou, podía darle algunas pistas.

Pensando en sacar el mejor provecho de la situación actual, la chica se tragó el sentimiento de traición y abandono, y fijó su mirada en Inuyasha. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces intentando concentrar sus pensamientos en palabras sin tener mucho éxito en las primeras ocasiones.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? — fue lo único que finalmente atinó a preguntar.

La mirada de un tono mucho más opaco de dorado que le dirigió Inuyasha hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a acumularse en sus ojos. No quería llorar impulsada por sentimientos de tristeza y dolor, sino por ira. La traición de su amigo la había lastimado pero el calor esparciéndose desde las heridas hechas por las garras de Sesshomaru y su partida, la estaban frustrando a un nivel que casi la hacía pensar con sadismo.

— Mucho más de lo que jamás estarás dispuesta a ofrecer.

— ¿Me desea? — preguntó mordiéndose los labios.

— Te ansía.

Fue una suerte que Kagome aún no se hubiera puesto de pie porque de haberlo hecho, seguramente ya se hubiera encontrado cayendo de rodillas ante la respuesta del hanyou. ¿Había una diferencia entre desear y ansiar? No estaba completamente segura a pesar de que en su cabeza rondaba el dilema.

La joven muchacha podría no saberlo pero Inuyasha conocía la diferencia a la perfección. El deseo era algo que un hombre, fuera humano o demonio, sentía hacia una mujer ante su sola presencia y la comunicación que pudiera darse. El ansia, en cambio, era algo que sólo una bestia podía sentir y era un nivel completamente sádico y enfermizo del deseo. Lo que había intentado dar a entender a la joven del futuro con su respuesta era que aquello que la perseguía tenía más forma de perro demoníaco salvaje, que del hombre atractivo que ella encontraba en Sesshomaru.

— ¿Volverá a lastimarme? — preguntó a continuación, casi temerosa.

— Va a destruirte.

La respuesta física a las palabras de Inuyasha no fue lo que esperaba. Sonrió con alivio. El Lord iba a voltear su mundo de cabeza, y si las cosas continuaban al mismo ritmo, la convertiría a ella misma en la adicta a su presencia. Porque a pesar de que sus sentimientos por el hanyou seguían latiendo cada vez más bajo, su cuerpo e instintos estaban pujando por lanzarse de cabeza al frío daiyokai.

— No dejes que venga por mí de nuevo. — ordenó.

— No voy a intervenir. — respondió con pesadez Inuyasha. — Esta vez no.

Se le desgarró el corazón al decir las palabras en las que había estado pensando durante días en voz alta. En algún nivel de su consciencia, sabía que amaba profundamente a la chica y que tener que dar un paso atrás y alejarse era algo que resultaba sumamente difícil para él, aunque fuera por su bienestar y el del resto del grupo.

— Nunca lo has hecho verdaderamente por mí. — murmuró muy bajo para que el hanyou no la escuchara.

Sentía el sabor amargo de la traición en su boca y eso le sentaba mal. Lo que menos quería era herir los sentimientos del hanyou pero estaba siendo sincera. La mayoría de las veces en las que Inuyasha había intervenido para salvarla, había sido más por un insano sentido del deber, por la necesidad de tener a la sacerdotisa que pudiera ver y reunir los fragmentos de la perla, o por evitar un daño mayor a otras personas, que por tratarse simplemente de protegerla o por los sentimientos que pudiera tener hacia ella.

— Kagome… — la llamó sin saber que agregar.

— No tienes que decirme nada. — se apresuró a interrumpir. — Inuyasha, ¡abajo!

La impotencia recorría toda la anatomía del hanyou con fuerza. No poder decirle a Kagome las razones que tenía para no ayudarla y protegerla de esta situación lo tenían al límite. Y realmente estuvo a punto de mandar todo al infierno y decir todo lo que sabía, pero se contuvo.

En cambio, Inuyasha aceptó el golpe sin rechistar. Su cuerpo entero se estrelló con fuerza contra la tierra, sacudiendo y forzando a sus músculos a contraerse, pero ni siquiera el débil escozor pudo borrar de su cabeza las duras palabras que Kagome creía haber murmurado suficientemente bajo, y que sin embargo, se habían clavado con rudeza en sus sensibles oídos y corazón.

"_Esta vez no puedo protegerte, Kagome…_

…_ni nunca más_".

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos. Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen. Si no respondo personalmente a sus reviews en esta parte, les pido disculpas, pero no es porque no los lea, realmente todos sus comentarios son como mi alimento para seguir escribiendo y los agradecimientos van igualmente dirigidos a todos ustedes.

_Alex Taisho y No Taisho Kagome, gracias por decirme el nombre de la bestia de Sesshomaru. Si les soy sincera, no pensaba ponerle un nombre o utilizar el que ya tuviera por razones personales, pero finalmente lo he hecho en este capítulo. Además, como expliqué en el primer capítulo, hay muchísimas cosas que no sé perfectamente sobre Inuyasha._

_Chovitap, espero no te moleste, pero realmente te imaginé gritando en tu cuarto (jajaja). Tu comentario tendrá algo de razón, podría decir. De algún modo empiezan las adicciones, ¿no?_

_Andy Saturn, sí, Sesshomaru es un personaje difícil de manejar sobre todo por su personalidad, pero las cosas se logran intentándolo y con la práctica. Así que, síguelo intentado y no pienses ya desde el principio que tendrás el mismo resultado que otras historias. Cada una es diferente y seguro que si te lo propones, lograrás manejarlo perfectamente. ¡Ánimo!_

Al resto de personas que me preguntaron y dejaron sus dudas y no las respondí directamente, no se preocupen, todo se irá aclarando en la historia. Sólo sean pacientes, justo como Jaken a la espera de su Amo bonito y del misterioso personaje que anda rondando por ahí.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	10. Objetivo

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Objetivo**

Inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire con un suspiro. La espera le parecía sumamente aburrida. Los primeros días, y sobre todo las noches, no le había supuesto un especial tedio soportarla mientras observaba y memorizaba rasgo por rasgo, conducta por conducta y palabra por palabra de lo que sus objetivos hacían día con día. Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de la horas y los días, había llegado el punto sin retorno donde un segundo más de espera le suponía una eternidad, una con la que contaba, cabe aclarar, pero a fin de cuentas, un periodo de tiempo perdido de su larga existencia.

— ¡Kagome-chan! Dile a ese perro tonto de Inuyasha que deje de molestarme. — gritó el zorrito con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos. Esa era la parte de su misión que más le irritaba y sacaba de quicio, lidiar con los miembros menores de cada grupo. Si no tenía que escuchar la molesta y mimada voz de la niña humana que era protegida en todo momento por el sapo verde, tenía que trata con los chillidos del zorrito y sus constantes quejas sobre el hanyou. ¿Por qué jodidos tenía que soportar eso?

La respuesta a su pregunta, también conocida como su objetivo principal se movió y tuvo que contener el aliento. Era magnífica. Los largos cabellos azabache, la cremosa piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, el esbelto cuerpo apenas cubierto por aquellas extrañas prendas que poco dejaban a la imaginación y esos enormes ojos chocolate que se le antojaba con creces ver nublados y velados por el terror eran lo único por lo que realmente aceptaba dignamente continuar su espionaje.

Era una humana, con poderes de sacerdotisa, pero a fin de cuentas un simple ser humano. Por supuesto, la especie de donde provenía era lo que menos le preocupaba a un ser de su clase, después de todo no se aparearía con la chica, y dudaba seriamente que siquiera la mantuviera con vida más allá del tiempo suficiente para recuperar aquello que le habían robado, pero podría ser un buen entretenimiento.

— Inuyasha, ¡abajo!

Suspiró extasiado, deleitando sus pupilas con la imagen de los cabellos de la chica revoloteando por el aire mientras fruncía el ceño al hanyou. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes mientras crecía y se desarrollaba, menos ante el objeto de su obsesión pero esta vez tenía que irse con cuidado.

Desde el último seguimiento que había hecho del irritable sapo verde y la niñita, había notado que el gran Lord Sesshomaru le estaba siguiendo la pista. Ante tal descubrimiento, se había reprendido no haberle notado antes, pero luego había reído al descubrir que ni en sus sueños más locos, si es que el daiyokai tenía alguno, podría saber o reconocer su identidad.

Porque como ser, era pero no era. Tenía vida y estaba muerto. No había rastro que seguir más allá de una estela cuya duración era prácticamente inexistente. El único ser que podía realmente ser considerado como el asesino perfecto, todo envuelto en un paquete imperceptible y minúsculo, vacío, oscuro, inexistente.

— Oi, Kagome, ¡¿por qué demonios fue eso?! — gruñó el hanyou. — ¡Ya verás lo que voy a hacerte por esto, pequeño renacuajo! — se dirigió al zorro tras escuchar su risa.

La muchacha sólo suspiró y nuevamente pudo apreciar el delicado vaivén de sus caderas al inclinarse para regañar de nueva cuenta al hanyou. Los gritos de este grupo en particular hacían que le doliese la cabeza, y que eso sucediera no era buena señal. Después de todo, tampoco se especializaba en mantener un especial control sobre sus habilidades.

Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y la excitación corriendo a través de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, dio un último vistazo a su objetivo y delicadamente le envió un beso golpeando ligeramente sus labios y soplando en su dirección. El Lord del Oeste estaba cerca y era tiempo de que se marchara, luego ya tendría más tiempo para seguir deleitándose con la humana.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, daría permiso al daiyokai para que se divirtiera un poco con la chica. Ya había presenciado de primera mano la atracción que Sesshomaru sentía hacia ella, pese a que peleara contra sus propios instintos, y de antemano sabía los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa por éste, independientemente de que no fueran jamás a ser correspondidos. Lo único que necesitaban era un tiempo más largo a solas, un poco de provocación directa del ser que estaba seguro dormía en el interior del Lord, y habría una gran explosión como las que tanto le fascinaban.

— Niños, dejen de pelear. — resopló la sacerdotisa. — Tenemos que dejar la aldea y continuar con el viaje.

— No pierda su tiempo con ellos, señorita Kagome. — comentó con suavidad el monje. — Una vez que empiezan, ya lo sabe, es imposible hacer que paren.

La figura se relamió los labios observando el avance del beso lanzado desde sus labios y el consecuente temblor de la tierra al contacto con ésta. La naturaleza era sabia, reconocía el peligro que representaba su presencia en cualquiera de sus alrededores y el llamado de muerte que le acompañaba. Todo su cuerpo gritaba peligro, y las flores ahora marchitas en el suelo donde se encontraba de pie lo habían comprobado. Era como la peste y la destrucción juntas y armoniosas.

Suspiró. Lo único que lamentaba mientras se marchaba de su escondite para una nueva carrera contra el Lord del Oeste, era que el beso no hubiera podido llegar jamás hasta su objetivo, para marchitarla como la flor con la que la comparaba.

— ¿Sintieron eso? — preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

— ¿El qué? — contestó curiosa la exterminadora.

Kagome la volteó a ver con inseguridad. Mientras escuchaba y veían en primera fila la nueva pelea entre Shippo e Inuyasha, le había parecido sentir un ligero temblor en la tierra, pero no pareciera que alguien más lo hubiera notado.

— No es nada. — sonrió. — Muy bien, ya es suficiente. ¡Inuyasha, tenemos que irnos, así que deja de pelear como si fueras un niño y muévete!

El hanyou soltó una serie de improperios que Kagome prefirió ignorar, pero por fin detuvo la pelea y se acercó a ella. Sin embargo, la chica tuvo que fruncir el ceño y rechazar nuevamente y con toda la sutileza posible, viajar en su espalda. Desde el último encuentro que había tenido con Sesshomaru, por alguna razón su organismo había estado rechazando cualquier tipo de contacto que tuviera con alguno de los dos hombres del grupo.

No se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que intentó subir a la espalda de Inuyasha al día siguiente del encuentro con el Lord, justo cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con la suave tela de la ropa del hanyou y su estómago se revolvió con repulsión ante el contacto.

No estaba completamente segura de qué era lo que le había hecho Sesshomaru, o de si para empezar le había hecho algo o se trataba sólo de su imaginación, pero para Kagome, estar rechazando de esa manera a Inuyasha la hacía sentir culpable. Le había dicho cosas duras aquel día y aunque habían sido verdad, esas palabras finalmente habían terminado por herir a su amigo, de eso estaba completamente segura mientras continuaba caminando rumbo a su nuevo destino.

— ¡Kagome, cuidado!

Con la mente dispersa y su atención centrada en los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, apenas fue capaz de procesar el grito de advertencia de Sango, antes de tropezar con una roca, caer sobre la tierra con una exclamación fuerte de dolor y quedar a centímetros de caer de lleno en el enorme cráter sobre el suelo.

— ¡Kagome-chan! ¿Estás bien? — saltó en su ayuda Shippo.

— ¿P-por qué hay un agujero de ese tamaño aquí? — preguntó conmocionada.

— No tengo idea, señorita Kagome. — respondió con seriedad el monje. — Inuyasha…

— Lo tengo, Miroku. — frunció el ceño el hanyou. — Tampoco se me ocurre qué pudo haber hecho este agujero, pero de algo estoy seguro, está rodeado por una esencia oscura y podrida.

No muy lejos de ahí la persecución había iniciado. El Lord le estaba siguiendo, pisándole los talones y dispuesto a alcanzar a su figura incorpórea. Cuando se había alejado del grupo del hanyou, percibiendo la cercanía de Sesshomaru, había dejado en su camino un último recuerdo de su presencia, un beso dedicado especialmente a la hermosa Kagome que esperaba pronto recibiera. Se carcajeó estridentemente y siguió corriendo, saltando entre los árboles, esquivando rocas y ramas con la agilidad que sólo un ser de su clase podría poseer.

El Lord escuchó la risa y se guió por ella. Lo tenía. Después de buscar una esencia que se desvanecía apenas era dejada, por fin había dado con el intruso que había visto más de lo que al daiyokai le convenía. Tenía la intención de deshacerse de ese ser cuando lo atrapara, le haría sufrir y recordar con una muerte lenta y dolorosa todas las razones por las que jamás debía burlarse de alguien tan poderoso como él. Después se encargaría del resto de sus asuntos.

Lo estaba alcanzando, la risa era cada vez más estridente y burlona. Entonces el grito resonó en la sensibilidad de sus oídos y no fue capaz de detener la urgencia de su cuerpo por cambiar el rumbo y dejar escapar la voz que cada vez se burlaba más de él.

Yako gruñó molesto en alguna parte dentro de sí y el Lord sintió el sonido retumbar desde su pecho en una expresión de su lado animal que nunca antes había visto o sentido. Su padre jamás le había mencionado que tal cosa pudiera suceder y vivirlo lo estaba sacando de su habitual frialdad y autocontrol.

Él era Sesshomaru, el poderoso Lord de las tierras del Oeste, y acababa de dejar escapar al intruso sólo por responder al grito de la mujer humana que no había podido sacar de su cabeza, ni borrar de aquella parte de su anatomía que colgaba de su hombro. Como si eso fuera poco, estaba evidenciando un lado animal del que se resentía, pese al poder demoníaco que de éste provenía.

La risa aumentó su tono y pese a que el daiyokai ya se dirigía al encuentro con la humana, guiado por un instinto que iba más allá de su comprensión, la furia recorrió cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Las cosas tenían que cambiar. Cualquier enemigo o criatura que le viera recurriendo involuntariamente al llamado de una indefensa humana se burlaría de él.

"_Más rápido_". — gruñó Yako.

El Lord forzó a su cuerpo a detenerse, pero ni así logró librarse de la sensación de urgencia por alcanzar a la chica y asegurarse de que no corriera peligro. La ira recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo y casi podía sentirse perdiendo el control sobre Yako en la mutación de sus facciones. No se le ocurría alguna razón para que la humana hubiera gritado y mucho menos alguna para considerar que realmente estuviera en peligro viajando con su estúpido hermano menor, pero los nervios se le crispaban.

La risa del intruso alejándose taladró sus oídos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener su temperamento en una larga respiración. Como el poderoso daiyokai que era, no dudaba de sus capacidades pero tenía el suficiente sentido común para saber que ya no podría alcanzarlo y que de intentarlo, Yako haría su inoportuna intervención para evitarlo.

"_Dámela y todo volverá a ser como antes_". — escuchó en su cabeza la ruda voz de la bestia.

Dudaba seriamente que fueran ciertas sus palabras pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando y la caprichosa bestia no se iba a detener hasta obtener lo que quería. Frunció el ceño y tomó una última decisión.

Si esa mujer humana era un peligro para su estabilidad y concentración estando lejos de él, entonces tendría que mantenerla cerca, donde no fuera capaz de escapar de su vista y se mantuviera lejos de los peligros que parecía atraer. Y de paso, donde estuviera seguro de que otros machos no se atrevían a tocar una sola parte del apetecible cuerpo de la chica y su exclusiva esencia.

Kagome no sabría explicar por qué sintió a Sesshomaru acercarse antes de verlo con sus propios ojos, pero así fue. Tras su torpe caída, Sango la había ayudado a ponerse en pie mientras Inuyasha y Miroku inspeccionaban el enorme cráter en el suelo y trataban de descubrir la causa de que éste hubiera llegado ahí. Fue entonces que lo sintió y su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado por la emoción.

— Maldición. — gruñó Inuyasha antes de moverse con rapidez para situarse protectoramente frente a Kagome.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? — preguntó confundido el monje.

No hubo necesidad que se diera respuesta a la interrogante, pensó Kagome. Sesshomaru acaba de entrar en el campo visual de todo el grupo, con el andar elegante y tranquilo que lo caracterizaban, el largo cabello plateado ondeando con el viento y el rostro impasible que sin embargo, no era capaz de borrar la dureza e ira brillando en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

— Sesshomaru. — susurró la chica sin apenas notarlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sesshomaru? — preguntó en guardia el hanyou, con una de sus manos ya sobre el mango de su espada.

— Inuyasha, tranquilízate un poco. — susurró el monje con cautela.

El Lord los ignoró, clavando su mirada directamente sobre la culpable de todos sus recientes problemas. Sin disimulo alguno y con rapidez la inspeccionó de los pies a la cabeza en busca de heridas. Satisfecha la necesidad de Yako de asegurarse sobre su bienestar, volvió la mirada al hanyou que pese a permanecer en posición de defensa frente a la chica, había permitido su escrutinio.

— Vengo por la mujer. — respondió con frialdad.

No era necesario preguntarse por cuál mujer venía, Sango estaba fuera de discusión y a parte de ella, la única otra mujer era Kagome que veía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al Lord.

— No te la vas a llevar. — respondió molesto Inuyasha. — Eso no lo voy a permitir.

— Ven aquí. — ignoró al hanyou, dirigiendo su orden a la chica.

Kagome parpadeó confundida por la orden, peleando contra el instinto que la hacía querer correr hasta el Lord y obedecer. No podía hacerlo, tenía a su grupo y a su equipo, y estaba segura de que Inuyasha no lo permitiría.

— Excelencia. — llamó con suavidad la exterminadora. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru quiere llevarse a Kagome?

Miroku la vio en silencio, sin saber qué responder a su pregunta. Sus sospechas estaban comenzando a confirmarse, pero aún así, le parecía un movimiento muy atrevido y poco característico del daiyokai que se presentara exigiendo a la chica.

— Shhhh. Tranquila, mi querida Sango. — murmuró. — Dejemos que esto lo arregle Inuyasha.

Una batalla de miradas entre los hermanos hizo que a Kagome se le erizaran los vellos de todo el cuerpo. Por un instante había considerado seriamente irse con Sesshomaru sin oponer resistencia, pero considerando su último encuentro con él, había decidido que no quería enfrentarse a otra sesión "vampírica" del daiyokai.

— Largo de aquí, Sesshomaru.

Los rasgos del Lord se crisparon ante la insolencia del hanyou, sin embargo, logró contenerse lo suficiente para no acabar con su vida frente a la mujer. Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era aterrorizar a la sacerdotisa.

— Kagome se queda con nosotros.

Tras la última declaración de Inuyasha, la chica no quiso pensar más en la posibilidad de acceder a la exigencia del Lord, y decidida a ignorarlo, tomó una mejor posición a espaldas de Inuyasha con el fin de transmitir su silenciosa respuesta. Su arco y flechas estaban atados cuidadosamente en el lomo de Kirara porque había estado viajando sobre ésta desde que Inuyasha había dejado de ser una opción viable de transporte, así que no tenía el acceso deseado a sus armas para defenderse en caso de que fuera a necesitarlo, y eso la hacía sentir vulnerable.

— No interfieras, hanyou. — soltó con sequedad el daiyokai.

Inuyasha soltó el mango de su espada y cerró las manos en puños con impotencia. Las palabras de Sesshomaru era la única orden que debía obedecer de él, sin embargo, eso no significaba que le agradara a hacerlo. Necesitaba a Kagome cerca, a su lado, pero tal y como lo había dado a entender su medio hermano, no podía interferir en el asunto.

— No te llevarás a Kagome. — se preparó para el ataque la exterminadora.

El hanyou dirigió una mirada apesumbrada a su grupo y se detuvo en la expresión de la chica. Kagome era sumamente inteligente, para este momento seguramente ya sabría que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para defenderla, al menos no, si quería evitar perder nuevamente a Kikyo.

— Sango, retrocede. — solicitó con seriedad. — Esta no es tu pelea.

— ¡No voy a hacerlo! — gritó contrariada. — ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Inuyasha?! ¿Vas a dejar que se la lleve sólo así?

El Lord estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ante la pérdida de tiempo que le estaba suponiendo esperar a que el grupo de humanos dejara de pelear entre sí. Le tenía sin el menor cuidado lo que pensaran o quisieran, la mujer se iría en ese mismo momento con él, saciaría a la bestia que irritada no podía mantenerse quieta en su interior y finalmente podría ir en búsqueda del fugitivo.

— Sango. — llamó el monje. — No debemos entrometernos en esto. — terminó susurrándole en el oído y sosteniéndola por la cintura para contenerla.

— ¡Basta! Ninguno puede decidir por mí. — intervino furiosa la sacerdotisa. — Yo no quiero irme.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, irritado. La chica tenía valor para atreverse a negar una de sus órdenes, desafortunadamente para ella, no era el mejor momento para contrariarlo, no cuando había perdido a su presa por su inoportuna intervención.

— Mujer. — la llamó.

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Un momento antes había vuelto la vista a la mirada ámbar del demonio, y al siguiente, un largo látigo verde azulado había partido el aire con una ráfaga que ahogó los gemidos de dolor provenientes de sus amigos al impactar contra éstos. Confundida, observó a Inuyasha dar un salto en el aire para esquivar el segundo látigo mientras Sango y Miroku con leves lesiones, eran ayudados por Kirara y Shippo.

— ¡Vas a pagar por esto, maldito Sesshomaru! — gritó Inuyasha.

Entre el polvo, Kagome se esforzó por encontrar a sus amigos y protegerse de los ataques, pese a que después de esquivar el primero gracias al empujón de Inuyasha, ningún otro se había acercado lo suficiente a ella.

— ¡Sango! ¡Monje Miroku! ¿Dónde están? — gritó en un intento por encontrarlos.

El sonido de metal chocando contra metal llegó hasta sus oídos y rezó por orientarse lo suficiente para no ir directo a la batalla que seguramente estarían teniendo Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Cautelosa, avanzó un par de pasos antes de que una nueva ráfaga aumentara el grosor de la cortina de polvo y empeorara su vista tras el eco lejano del "Viento cortante" del hanyou.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! — llamó preocupado el monje.

Intentando guiarse por el sonido de la voz de sus amigos, Kagome continuó avanzando, cubriendo sus oídos cada vez que el entrechocar de las espadas la hacía saltar en su lugar atemorizada por estarse acercando. La desesperación comenzaba a corroerla conforme su avance seguía resultando infructuoso, y entonces, todo se quedó en silencio.

La cortina de polvo no cedió en ningún momento pero un silencio trémulo se apoderó del ambiente y Kagome supo sin duda alguna cuál había sido el resultado. Las manos de filosas garras que se cerraron en torno a su cuello y presionaron con firmeza, sólo confirmó sus sospechas. Inuyasha seguramente estaba vivo pero definitivamente no era quien estaba cortando el paso del oxígeno en sus vías respiratorias.

— Sesshomaru…

Agotada en medio de la desesperación, se dejó caer en la oscuridad y cerró los ojos. El daiyokai no iba a lastimarla, la obstrucción y presión sobre su cuello no la mataría, pero si daría a éste la oportunidad de llevársela sin poner mayor resistencia. Y eso, eso era lo que más enfurecía a Kagome mientras perdía lo último de su consciencia. No había forma de que peleara o se defendiera, nuevamente.

El Lord del Oeste observó sin emoción cómo el delicado cuerpo humano se desvanecía entre la presión de sus manos. Había sido cuidadoso en no rasgar la piel con sus uñas mientras la privaba del aire y la conducía a la inconsciencia. El hanyou le había dado pelea, nada particularmente difícil considerando lo débil de sus ataques y la falta de convicción por salvar a la chica. Sin embargo, había tenido que dejar de jugar con el ser mitad bestia cuando Yako se removió nervioso e irritado por la creciente lejanía de la mujer.

Ahora, mientras la tomaba en brazos sin sentir la repulsión usual y desaparecía entre las cortinas de tierra y polvo, pudo recuperar el control por completo. Yako estaba complacido de finalmente tenerla y estarse dirigiendo a un lugar en donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos mientras se saciaba de ella y ponía a dormir a la bestia para trabajar en la búsqueda del fugitivo.

— No vayas a lastimarla o lo pagarás muy caro, Sesshomaru. — escuchó sin problemas la advertencia del hanyou mientras ser marchaba y sonrió.

Inuyasha no se perdió la sonrisa torcida que el daiyokai dibujó en su rostro ante su advertencia. La batalla con la que había buscado derrotar en esta ocasión al orgulloso Lord, lo avergonzaba, pero no se culpaba. Su futuro con Kikyo se había jugado en esa pelea también, y aunque aún no estaba decidido a dejar ir a la chica del futuro, lamentó su débil y bajo desempeño para defenderla.

— ¡Inuyasha! — gritaron al unísono los miembros de su grupo y suspiró.

Alguna explicación tendría que dar ante la marcha de Kagome y Sesshomaru, una que preferiblemente no contemplara la maldición y advertencia que su adorado padre le había dirigido en alguna ocasión a través de cierta pulga. Y ante todo, tendría que encontrar una manera de recuperar a la chica sana y salva, sin poner en riesgo a su amor verdadero.

— Por aquí. — soltó débilmente.

No se jactaría nunca de ser un gran actor pero en esta ocasión, es lo que menos importaba. Si había podido improvisar una batalla con Sesshomaru, seguramente podría fingir haberla perdido.

— Inuyasha, por favor dinos que Kagome está contigo. — suplicó preocupada la exterminadora.

— Lo siento. — susurró triste. — Sesshomaru se la llevó.

Con los ojos cerrados y la última capa de polvo volviendo a permitir la visibilidad en el terreno, Inuyasha escuchó los respingos de sus amigos y sintió las olas de ira e impotencia que recorrieron a los miembros. _Al menos su amada Kikyo estaría a salvo un poco más_.

La tarde cayó con rapidez mientras el Lord del Oeste atravesaba el bosque con su ligera carga entre los brazos. En un principio se había resistido a la idea de llevarla como solía sostener a Rin, pero finalmente había cedido al contacto que pronto había descubierto le complacía de sobre manera.

No le gustaban las intervenciones que Yako cada vez hacía con mayor frecuencia, ni las implicaciones que tenía respecto a su persona cuando se veía cada vez más involucrado con la mujer humana, independientemente de su interés hacia la esencia que ésta desprendía. Sin embargo mientras los guiaba al interior de una cueva para protegerse de la noche y la dejaba yacer sobre el duro suelo, aceptó que no tenía demasiadas opciones. La chica era un peligro en todo momento, ya fuera que estuviera lejos o cerca de él.

Aunque no importaba, de todos modos, _era completamente SU problema._

Horas más tarde, Kagome abrió los ojos con lentitud, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la cueva y de no moverse para evitar perder el poco calor guardado. No tenía problemas recordando lo que había sucedido, y sorprendentemente, no sentía temor por encontrarse sola en medio de una infinita oscuridad que sólo era alumbrada por los rayos de luna filtrándose desde la entrada.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado justo en la entrada, con la espalda levemente reclinada contra la pared de la cueva, una pierna estirada, y la otra doblada, con la rodilla casi tocando su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar durmiendo, pese a la postura rígida en la que se encontraba. La luz de la luna iluminando su perfil de una forma que a Kagome la hacía pensar en cuentos de hadas y atractivos seres mágicos.

_¿Y ahora por qué razón la había secuestrado Sesshomaru?_ — se preguntó en silencio.

Se estaba congelando y no podía concentrarse en buscar una respuesta entre los recuerdos de la última conversación mantenida con el daiyokai o con Inuyasha. De hecho, ahora que se había detenido a pensar, se estaba dando cuenta que aquello que la había arrancado de la inconsciencia eran precisamente las corrientes heladas de aire que se colaban en la cueva.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — llamó con inseguridad.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y comenzó a preguntarse si realmente estaría durmiendo. Su pecho bajaba a un ritmo lento y sosegado, señal usualmente inequívoca de que una persona estaba durmiendo, pero Sesshomaru no era un ser humano.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Con cuidado y sigilo se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a la entrada. Esperaba seriamente que el daiyokai estuviera dormido y no tuviera mayores problemas para llevar a cabo la locura de plan que se le acababa de ocurrir mientras lo llamaba. Una parte de su vida dependía de que el Lord se mantuviera en ese estado hasta que ella hubiera logrado su cometido.

No quiso, ni intentó llamarlo de nuevo. Si realmente Sesshomaru estaba vagando por el mundo de los sueños, no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Con pasos cortos y lentos, continuó acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la salida a su libertad y del gran cuerpo del daiyokai.

"_Por favor, alguien allá arriba protéjame y no deje que me mate_". — oró mentalmente.

Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar muy suavemente mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el suelo y avanzaba lo más cuidadosamente posible a través de la rocosa superficie. Observó atenta que el cuerpo del Lord no había tenido ningún cambio y terminó de acortar la distancia en centímetros, rozando cuidadosamente el cuerpo del daiyokai.

Con el frío calándole hasta los huesos, se movió con cuidado y alzó con delicadeza la suave y esponjosa estola de Sesshomaru para situarse lo más cercana posible a uno de los costados del daiyokai y envolverse en su suavidad. La estola la calentó con rapidez y pese al temor de verse descubierta, dejó caer la cabeza contra el brazo de Sesshomaru y cerró los ojos complacida por verse cubierta y protegida en la suavidad y calor de lo que estaba segura, formaba parte de la anatomía del mismo.

— Sesshomaru, no despiertes. — suplicó con un suspiro de placer. — Sólo déjame quedarme aquí un momento…

El Lord del Oeste escuchó el susurro y espero pacientemente hasta que la respiración de la mujer se volvió calmada y tenue por el sueño. Entonces abrió los ojos y observó con atención el cuerpo de la mujer envuelto en torno a sí. Había sido consciente del momento en que la miko había despertado y de cada llamado que le había hecho con el fin de comprobar su consciencia, pero se había negado a responder con la intención de averiguar el movimiento que haría.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, había esperado que la chica intentara escapar, y de hecho, estaba esperando a que saliera de la cueva para cazarla, con un Yako eufórico ante la idea de perseguirla. Sin embargo, le sorprendió de sobremanera descubrir que la humana en realidad se había dirigido a él y que más tarde, había buscado el calor de su cuerpo para cubrirse y continuar durmiendo.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo resistirse a alejarla de sí y devolverla al suelo, pero finalmente le permitió permanecer contra él. No traía prendas que la cubrieran demasiado del frío y saberse la única fuente de calor disponible para ella, le agradaba en la misma medida que lo irritaba.

— Frío… — suspiró entre sueños.

Sesshomaru la sintió temblar ligeramente a pesar de verla envuelta entre su ropa y se resignó a tomar medidas sobre el asunto. Necesitaba a la chica con toda su energía y salud para los próxima días, permitir que se enfermara no era ninguna opción hasta que hubiera saciado su deseo por la esencia. De modo que, cuidadoso y sigiloso, rodeo la cintura de la mujer y la atrajo hacia él.

"_Dentro_". — gruñó Yako desde alguna parte de su cabeza.

Con el ceño fruncido y la tensión de todos sus músculos, tiró de la chica aún más cerca de sí. Reconocía el deseo de su bestia por sostenerla entre sus piernas y abrazarla, pero él seguía siendo un daiyokai y se negaba rotundamente a privilegiar de ese modo a un ser humano o cualquier otra especie. Así que, manteniendo su brazo en torno al frágil cuerpo, permitió a ésta enterrar el rostro contra su brazo y cubrir el resto de su cuerpo con la estola. La posición no sería la más cómoda para la mujer, pero la mantendría caliente por el resto de la noche.

— Gracias, Sesshomaru. — susurró acurrucándose más contra su cuerpo.

El daiyokai continuó observándola impasible aún después de sus palabras. La mujer estaba dormida y aún así había agradecido su cobijo, y aunque no significaba nada especial para él, agradeció a su propia manera que la bestia estuviera tranquila y complacida esa noche.

Volvió la vista hacia el exterior de la cueva, aún con su atención centrada en el frágil cuerpo dormido a su lado. Como Lord del Oeste y poderoso daiyokai no lo admitiría jamás, pero no sólo Yako estaba complacido por la cercanía de la chica.

Una extraña sensación cubierta con tintes de deseo que se negaba a analizar lo recorría con cada nueva respiración de la humana. Pronto tendría que terminar con su deseo por esa esencia, encontrar la manera de adueñarse de ella y deshacerse del inútil cuerpo. No podía perder más tiempo, ni arriesgarse a estar más de lo necesario con la compañera de su hermano, o de lo contrario, él lo sabía muy bien.

_Tendría que pagar las consecuencias…_

* * *

¡Ah! ¿Qué dijeron? "Esta cruel escritora, nos va a dejar 3 semanas sin avance". Pues no. Les ofrezco una disculpa por el retraso que tuve, pero hace poco terminé exámenes, y entre el estudio y la entrega de trabajos, poco tiempo tuve para escribir.

La buena noticia es que les traje un capítulo mucho más largo de lo normal, en recompensa por mi retraso. Y la segunda buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, será igual de largo que éste, contiene una escena lime (no, todavía no llega el lemon) y lo estaré subiendo a más tardar el domingo, así que no tendrán que esperar demasiado.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen. Si no respondo personalmente a sus reviews en esta parte, les pido disculpas, pero no es porque no los lea, realmente todos sus comentarios son como mi alimento para seguir escribiendo y los agradecimientos van igualmente dirigidos a todos ustedes.

_SoubiKK, ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Gracias por el comentario y espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura._

_MeKa6489: Claro que Kagome merecer ser amada, pero todo tiene su tiempo. ¿De verdad soñaste con los personajes? ¿Con el gran y súper sexy Lord Sesshomaru? Yo por más que lo he intentando, no lo logro. _

_Alinita28: Inuyasha tendrá sus razones, en este capítulo sólo se va entreviendo lo que más o menos piensa. Gracias por la recomendación de la serie que me dijiste, apenas salga de vacaciones en Diciembre (y tenga tiempo de leer algo que no sea de mi carrera), con mucho gusto le echaré un ojo. Y piedad, no me mates ni a mí, ni a tu teclado D:_

_Kagome18: Tú no te preocupes, si Sesshomaru sigue negándose a cuidar de Kagome, hay una bestia entrometida por ahí (coffYakocoff) que hará el trabajo muy bien. Sean pacientes. _

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Los veo en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Explorando las diferencias

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_-_El título de la historia en español es "Extraño Lenguaje", sin embargo, desde la presentación como preview e incluso ya aquí dentro del escrito, encontrarán el título en 3 idiomas diferentes: francés (título principal), ruso (antes de la frase) e inglés.  
- Como Sesshomaru es de complejo manejo, es probable que haya un poco de OoC.  
- Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y en cursiva.  
- Más adelante la historia contendrá escenas subidas de tono o lime, y por supuesto, lemon.  
__**- Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_**Advertencia: **__Este capítulo contiene escenas con contenido sexual no plenamente explícito, pero que aún así podrían resultar ofensivas para algunas personas. Si no gustas del lime, o eres menor de 16 años (aunque sé que probablemente ignores esto si eres menor y aún así te gusta el lime), se sugiere que hagas caso omiso a este capítulo o saltes directamente a los últimos párrafos del mismo. Gracias._

* * *

**Stranno Yazyk**

"_Hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol"._

Federico García Lorca.

**Strange Lenguage: Explorando las diferencias**

La noche era la parte favorita del día del Lord, pero las horas nocturnas nunca le habían parecido que pasaran particularmente lento cuando las disfrutaba. Sin embargo, esta noche, todo había comenzando a parecerle distinto desde que había acogido a la mujer humana en uno de sus costados para protegerla de las corrientes heladas. Ahora, el tiempo nocturno le sabía eterno, y con una bestia plenamente despierta y rondando la superficie atenta a cada movimiento de la chica, casi insoportable.

En algún punto después de que la noche hubiera avanzado, y de que la sacerdotisa se acurrucó en su cuerpo, Sesshomaru había tomado la decisión de rechazar su contacto y recostarla directamente sobre la tierra manteniéndola cubierta del frío, pero esa acción sólo había atraído su atención a su cuerpo.

En aquellos momentos no tuvo intención, ni deseo alguno de tocarla, pero tal vez podía culpar a Yako por finalmente ceder a la curiosidad que le despertaba las diferencias perceptibles a simple vista con un cuerpo tan frágil como el del ser humano. De modo que, teniéndola ahí recostada, vulnerable a cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle, rodando de la consciencia a la inconsciencia, Sesshomaru deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel expuesta de la sacerdotisa, atraído además por la suave textura y el exquisito aroma de su esencia. Los rasgos relajados de la humana llamaban su atención y la boca levemente entreabierta dejando salir suspiros de placer conforme sus dedos se deslizaban curiosos por la extensión de su pierna, le tentaban aún más.

Los seres humanos en muchos aspectos eran sumamente diferentes de los youkais, eso lo había notado el Lord conforme sentía el delicado cuerpo de la mujer estremecerse bajo su caricia. Para empezar, les era imposible ocultar o esconder las reacciones de sus cuerpos, además, eran mucho más vocales de lo que los demonios tendían a ser, ya que continuaba los sensibles oídos del daiyokai captaban los suspiros y gemidos ahogados de la humana.

Curiosamente, esas diferencias le resultaban más interesantes de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Pensando en ello, alejó el tacto de sus dedos de la piel de la sacerdotisa y escuchó divertido el leve quejido que escapó de los labios entreabiertos de la chica, en protesta por la abrupta parada de su caricia. Aún semi-inconsciente, la mujer tenía el descaro de revelarse contra sus acciones en la búsqueda de un placer que el olfato del Lord no tenía problema en capturar saliendo en oleadas y combinado con la esencia adictiva de su cuerpo.

A pesar de ello, Sesshomaru se contuvo para evitar rendirse a la segunda queja de la sacerdotisa y el ansia de Yako por continuar con la tarea de explorar su piel. Se negaba a ser dominado y obedecer a los deseos de una simple humana y de una bestia que no sabía cuándo quedarse quieta, de modo que, aún sintiendo a Yako moverse y gruñir continuamente en su cabeza, esperó un poco más para continuar aquella interesante exploración.

Una vez pasado el tiempo que consideró pertinente, aseguró el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suelo, sin ninguna preocupación por la superficie rocosa contra la que la mujer se encontraría y posó una de sus manos al nivel de la cintura de la chica. Con cuidado de no lesionar la blanca piel, tiró de la blusa hacia arriba y fue descubriendo más de la cremosa piel hasta topar con un extraño pedazo de tela rosado sobre sus pechos. Frunció el ceño confundido e irritado por el nuevo obstáculo mientras se embebía con la imagen vulnerable de la sacerdotisa.

Estaba dispuesto a romper la curiosa prenda con una de sus garras tirando del centro pero se contuvo. Lo único que estaba haciendo era explorar el cuerpo humano y memorizar las diferencias que tenía con el de las youkais, no darle placer a la humana. Alejando sus garras de la prenda, Sesshomaru deslizó sus dedos desde los costados del abdomen de la mujer hasta el borde de la tela que escondía sus pechos, trazando la silueta que la misma prenda marcaba.

La mirada dorada clavada en las dos protuberancias que se marcaban a través de la tela y que habían despertado bajo el toque del daiyokai, intensificaba la experiencia. La mujer humana era mucho más suave y curvilínea que las youkais, no tenían músculos tensos y marcados en casi ninguna zona, descubrió mientras aplanaba una de sus manos en el estómago de la sacerdotisa y su otra mano seguía explorando la curvatura de sus pechos, interrumpida por la extraña prenda de ropa que comenzaba a desesperarle.

— Sesshomaru…

Detuvo la caricia unos momentos ante el llamado de la chica, encontrando sus ojos entreabiertos y nublados por el sueño y el deseo. Estaba seguro de que la mujer no estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo puesto que aún no lo había detenido, sin embargo, le agradaba saberse observado por esa mirada chocolate mientras seguía descubriendo más diferencias en su cuerpo.

"_Su cuello_". — gruñó Yako.

Sesshomaru tenía poco interés en satisfacer los caprichos de la bestia pero sabiéndose con el control de la situación y del cuerpo de la mujer, le concedió un solo deseo al caprichoso y enfurruñado ser. Alejándose brevemente del cuerpo humano, el Lord se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la armadura, dudoso de poder lastimarla al momento en que entrara en contacto con el torso descubierto de la chica, y disfrutando de las quejas que salían de sus labios por su lejanía.

Sólo por el retorcido placer de percibir el ansia y el anhelo de la sacerdotisa por volver a sentir su tacto, se demoró más de lo necesario antes de retornar a su posición. Cerniéndose lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, dejó que sus largos cabellos volvieran a crear una cortina plateada alrededor de sus rostros, ocultando íntimamente la cercanía que compartían. Un sonido animal originado en Yako lo llevó a olfatear delicadamente el cuello que la mujer sumisamente expuso para él y a deslizar en una caricia apenas perceptible los labios sobre la piel, saboreando con el roce de la punta de su lengua, algo de esa esencia que había originado todo.

El sabor sólo sirvió para incrementar el deseo y la adicción a su esencia, pero no se detuvo y siguió recogiéndolo entre sus labios, raspando en ocasiones con sus dientes la piel para adueñarse más de la esencia y embotar por completo sus sentidos. Sus manos continuaron acariciando toda la piel a su paso, de arriba hacia abajo, rozando los contornos de la prenda de tela y acariciando en ocasiones las dos protuberancias que se marcaban a través de la misma, cada una de esas veces escuchando los gemidos de la mujer. Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente y necesitaba más.

Se alejó de la chica tan sólo unos centímetros hasta sostenerse sobre sus rodillas para poder apreciar el resultado de la primera parte de su exploración y observó complacido el color en las mejillas de la chica y la acelerada respiración producto de sus caricias. Intrigado aún por las diferencias, tomó la cintura de la mujer y la acercó a su cuerpo, aprovechando el momento para comenzar a explorar la piel de sus piernas y muslos.

Kagome suspiró en sueños, frustrada, anhelante y confundida. Luchando contra imágenes que le parecían casi reales en el poco espacio de tiempo donde abrió los ojos y percibió la atractiva silueta de Sesshomaru cerniéndose sobre ella, volvió a cerrarlos y decidió dedicarse a lidiar con todo el cúmulo de sensaciones y placer que su toque le estaba proporcionando. Pero ¡con un demonio! El daiyokai lograba frustrarla en escalas superiores y suplicar incluso en sueños. ¿Por qué no podía ceder un poco de control ni siquiera en sus fantasías? ¿Apiadarse de ella y volver a tocarla como estaba intentando pedirle mediante sonidos que de estar consciente seguramente le resultarían vergonzosos?

— Sesshomaru, por favor… — gimió en súplica.

Tras ello agradeció nuevamente encontrarse en medio de un sueño erótico, sin importar que fuera Sesshomaru el protagonista, y de que hasta el momento una claridad normalmente inexistente en sus sueños diarios, hubiera impedido que dejara salir el nombre de Inuyasha. Ya que, percibiendo el aterrador parecido del Sesshomaru de sus sueños y el de la realidad, estaba casi segura que nombrar al hanyou le supondría una tortura que poco tendría que ver con el exquisito placer que estaba experimentando cada que la gran mano del Lord se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo por la piel de su pierna y muslo.

Volvió a quejarse nuevamente cuando la mano de Sesshomaru se detuvo a escasos centímetros del borde inferior de su falda escolar, estremeciéndose por completo al escuchar el grave sonido de su risa ante su reproche. Pero Kagome sonrió aliviada comprobando con esa última acción su estancia en el mundo de los sueños, ¿en dónde otro lugar podría el gran daiyokai reír con esa maldad entremezclada con diversión? Estaría todavía más enganchada a él si en la realidad pudiera reír de esa manera, se admitió sorprendida.

— Quieta, humana. — susurró con una nota de diversión.

Las manos del daiyokai finalmente se colaron unos centímetros por debajo de la falda, palpando cuidadosamente la piel, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos todo a su paso. Y Kagome volvió a gemir complacida por el toque, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas recorrerla por completo conforme el toque iba ascendiendo cada vez más.

No alcanzaba a comprender cómo era posible que el tacto del Lord fuera tan suave y delicado cuando sus ataques podían ser mortíferos, y sobre todo, cuando en ocasiones anteriores había casi abusado de ella, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ello. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió a los largos dedos rozar el borde de su ropa interior y detenerse.

— No te detengas. – suspiró. – Por favor, sigue.

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada del rostro de la mujer por un momento y la dirigió directamente a la prenda tableada que cubría la parte inferior de su apetecible cuerpo, curioso por un nuevo obstáculo. Sacó sus manos de debajo de la prenda y tomando los bordes de la falda, la alzó de un tirón hasta dejar a la vista los muslos y el extraño triángulo de tela cubriendo la intimidad de la mujer humana, que había interrumpido el ascenso de sus manos.

Sosteniendo ambos muslos, forzó a la chica a abrir las piernas para obtener una mejor vista del molesto obstáculo cuyo parecido al de la parte superior de su cuerpo, le llamó la atención. La humedad podía entreverse en el centro de la prenda pero eso era algo con lo que Sesshomaru ya contaba y había percibido con anterioridad a través de su olfato.

— Quieta. — se repitió mientras aflojaba la presión en los muslos y volvía a acariciar la piel.

Kagome se removió inquieta por las caricias, deseando un mayor contacto y algo de esa agresividad que le había mostrado en su último encuentro en el bosque. Cuando no obtuvo ninguna de ambas, y aprovechando que en sus sueños podía ser mucho más atrevida de lo normal, rodeó las caderas del daiyokai con sus piernas y se enganchó ahí, impulsándose hacia abajo para unirse por completo al imponente y enorme cuerpo.

Sorprendido, el Lord sostuvo el cuerpo de la muchacha por la cintura y la retuvo antes de que terminara por entrar en contacto con una parte de su anatomía que llevaría a su exploración al desastre absoluto. Afortunadamente para Kagome, a Yako le tenía sin cuidado en qué pudiera terminar todo aquello, con tal de saciar su gula por la esencia y el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Un empujón por parte de la bestia y el daiyokai tuvo que recibir el contacto de su pelvis y el centro de la mujer humana humedecido por la excitación. Lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento fue meramente el instinto de su raza, el desesperado deseo de la bestia y la ansiedad de la humana trabajando en conjunto cada vez que la chica movía sus caderas para encontrar una satisfacción que Sesshomaru jamás le iba a dar, o por lo menos, no por el momento.

— Más rápido, Sesshomaru. — gimió.

No obedeciendo las órdenes de una simple humana, Sesshomaru la dejó hacer lo que quería, conteniéndose para no tomarla como lo deseaba y hacerla suya completamente. Cada embestida, cada golpe de sus caderas le satisfacía más pero no podía tener el contacto pleno que deseaba. Llegado el momento, tomó el control de la situación y detuvo los movimientos de la humana, observando con las pupilas casi dilatadas el forcejeo de la mujer para mantener el contacto.

Le agradaba el espíritu de lucha que dejaba entrever con esas acciones, y su débil y patético forcejeo lo excitaba más, un mérito que jamás le daría a conocer. Los suaves gemidos se incrementaron cuando el Lord la tomó de la cintura y marcó por sí mismo las embestidas, tomando con fuerza y deleite el cuerpo, e igualmente frustrado por las barreras de ropa entre ellos.

La cadencia fue aumentando en intensidad, las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo y Sesshomaru estuvo seguro de que la sacerdotisa pronto alcanzaría el clímax, logrando así un indudable aumento de su ego. El placer se entremezcló con la frustración, ansiedad y molestia hacia el ser humano y lo recorrió en oleadas eléctricas que lo llevaron casi al borde. El momento en que sintió a la mujer tensarse y aferrarse con fuerza a su cuerpo, con el clímax inminente, la llamó por primera vez en su presencia, por su nombre.

— Kagome. — susurró con voz ronca el Lord.

Y entonces, Kagome se dejó ir. Un encuentro más de sus caderas con la pelvis del poderoso Lord y sintió que su mundo explotaba en un millón de pedazos mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba y su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez engullido por el placer de estar unida de una forma tan íntima con el daiyokai. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron durante unos instantes mientras la intensidad del placer terminaba por desbordarla y de su boca salía un gemido largo que hizo tensar al cuerpo del daiyokai, y finalmente se relajó por completo.

Estaba agotada en la misma medida que complacida después de experimentar aquel orgasmo del que únicamente había escuchado hablar de sus amigas, o de la teoría de la escuela, y que jamás había experimentando en carne propia. Ahora que finalmente lo había vivido se sentía sumamente relajada, como si pudiera flotar en el aire, y tan débil por la intensidad del mismo, que sintió cómo las piernas que la mantenían enredada a Sesshomaru, comenzaban a perder la fuerza, dejándose caer y casi rompiendo el contacto.

— No te muevas. — gruñó con voz ronca y la respiración ligeramente acelerada el daiyokai.

Kagome mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin posibilidad de abrirlos por el peso de sus párpados pero frunció ligeramente el ceño. Nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo sería escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru agitada y velada por el deseo, pero el llamado ronco en el que había dicho su nombre por primera vez y que la había enviado directo a una explosión jamás imaginada, y la orden que acababa de darle le tenía temblando todavía por las remanencias de placer.

Pese a ello, con la mente embotada por la anterior experiencia, y a que no comprendió la orden del daiyokai, le obedeció incluso a pesar de que sus piernas siguieron deslizándose de su nudo en la parte trasera de las caderas de Sesshomaru.

— Más. — suspiró con suavidad la chica.

Sesshomaru no apartó la mirada de la mujer en ningún momento desde que la sintió llegar a la cima de su placer y tuvo que contenerse para no morderla de la forma más animal y primitiva que Yako le había exigido. A pesar de todo ello, le había fascinando a un nivel insano ver la contorsión en las facciones de la mujer cuando la fuerza de su orgasmo la había alcanzado, además de una satisfacción casi egocéntrica por ser el responsable de éste.

No suficiente con lo vivido, la pequeña humana al límite de su energía, todavía le había exigido más de ese placer. Un placer que Sesshomaru ansiaba darle y otorgarse a sí mismo porque esa diminuta probada de su cuerpo no había sido en absoluto lo suficiente para saciar su adicción a esa esencia propia de ella, y mucho menos la de su bestia.

Un gruñido retumbó con suavidad en su pecho cuando las piernas de la mujer comenzaron a deslizarse de su posición, desobedeciendo una orden directa de su parte. Antes de que pudieran terminar por deslizarse hacia abajo y romper el contacto que aún mantenían sus cuerpos, Sesshomaru tomó entre sus manos sus muslos y tiró de la chica para anclarla aún más a su cuerpo, complacido de ver cómo la extraña ropa que portaba la mujer se arremolinaba en sus caderas y permitía un mayor contacto a través del triángulo rosado de tela que cubría su intimidad.

— Mhm… — gimió Kagome con la nueva conexión. — Sigues duro.

Un relampagueo de claridad la golpeó en el instante en que dejó salir las dos palabras más atrevidas de su vida y apretó con fuerza sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el rubor extendiéndose aún más sobre sus mejillas. Joder, ¿realmente acababa de dejar salir en palabras lo que estaba pensando? ¿Le había dicho al gran Lord Sesshomaru que estaba "duro"? Avergonzada se auto-recriminó durante unos instantes hasta que un nuevo gruñido por parte del Lord le recordó que todo era parte de la fantasía erótica colada en sus sueños. Ella realmente no había dicho, ni diría jamás algo tan vergonzoso acerca de Sesshomaru.

Por su parte, las últimas palabras de la chica trajeron al Lord de vuelta a una realidad casi humillante que eliminó todo rastro de deseo por continuar en lo que se habían quedado cuando la chica llegó a su clímax. Irritado y furioso consigo mismo, Sesshomaru soltó la cintura de la mujer y se alejó lo más que pudo de su cuerpo, dejándola frágil y vulnerable recostada sobre el duro suelo. Tenía que alejarse de esa humana que estaba haciendo de su autocontrol puros intentos desastrosos y marcar un límite en el poder que podía llegar a ejercer sobre su majestuosa presencia.

Le dio un vistazo más, captando aún con la rabia recorriendo a su cuerpo y borrando los rastros de deseo, que la humana no había tardado en quedarse dormida tras burlarse de él con la mención de la reacción puramente instintiva de su cuerpo por ella. Aún más molesto por los casi lloriqueos del caprichoso Yako ante la idea de dejarla así mientras se alejaba a recorrer los alrededores, Sesshomaru tuvo que ocuparse de las necesidades de la chica y asegurarse contra su voluntad, de que estuviera protegida del frío antes de ponerse de vuelta la armadura y salir de la cueva.

No se alejó demasiado del lugar pero en todo momento se mantuvo consciente de los cambios en la mujer humana y de cualquier peligro que pudiera haber a su alrededor. No percibió nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, la sensación de sentir aquella estela del intruso que se le había escapado lo mantuvo en alerta.

"_Vuelve_". — exigió la bestia.

El Lord no hizo caso de la orden y tomó asiento bajo uno de los árboles. Podía decir casi con seguridad que el intruso había estado cerca nuevamente y el acecho se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal hacia su presencia. De no ser por la esencia de la sacerdotisa adherida fuertemente en todos sus sentidos y ropaje, podría detectar la estela del ser y perseguirle nuevamente, pero con Yako entrometiéndose, sabía que no llegaría lejos.

Sin deseos de rememorar la escena con la mujer humana y pocas ganas de lidiar con su bestia, cerró los ojos y respiró el aire nocturno. No podía mantener a la chica por tiempo indefinido en una cueva pero tampoco pensaba llevarla al castillo. Más tarde tendría que pensar cómo resolver ese insignificante asunto, por el momento sin embargo, se tomaría el respiro que necesitaba para recuperar el control y deshacerse de la irritable necesidad de volver hasta el frágil cuerpo de la chica.

A una distancia prudente de la cueva donde yacía su objetivo principal y del lugar donde el gran daiyokai descansaba, una figura cerró las manos en puños con furia. Había dado con la deliciosa Kagome siguiendo el rastro anormalmente fuerte y poderoso de lo que le habían robado, y se había enfurecido al encontrar la razón de que esto fuera así.

El miserable daiyokai había osado tocar a la chica y tendría que pagarlo muy caro. Tenía que admitir que no había esperado que el Lord realmente aprovechara el tiempo a solas con la humana para ejercer su dominio y magnetismo sobre ella, mucho menos que se atreviera a tocar a alguien de la raza que tanto despreciaba, por ello había permitido que hasta entonces jugara un poco con la chica, pero eso tenía que detenerse. No podía permitirse que manchara la pureza de Kagome y le arrebatara la última oportunidad de recuperar lo que buscaba y que esa mujer en particular tenía escondido.

Apretando los labios con fuerza sintió el filo de uno de sus colmillos rasgar la piel y tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos contra el tronco del árbol donde se mantenía oculto para evitar que la explosión de carácter que pugnaba por salir acabara con la mitad de la zona boscosa que le rodeaba, y llamara la atención del Lord hasta su posición.

— Esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos, orgulloso y desagradable Lord. — soltó furioso.

El tronco del árbol no tardó en pagar el precio de su ira, marchitándose lentamente desde sus raíces y quebrándose bajo la presión de su energía expandiéndose por toda la enorme estructura. Un salto que no supuso ningún esfuerzo para su cuerpo lo salvó de derrumbarse justo como el inmenso árbol, pero no evitó que la hierba que detuvo su salto, se marchitara y pudriera con rapidez.

— Y vas a pagar por ello. — determinó.

Con pasos ligeros y sin prisa alguna por desatar su ira y venganza contra un atrevido y egocéntrico daiyokai, se alejó del lugar. Sin embargo, no sería el único que pagaría por el resultado y la escena de esa noche, Kagome tendría su parte justa del castigo por ofrecerse y entregarse como una mujer cualquiera al Lord, y ese castigo sería mucho más placentero para un ser de su calaña de lo que la chica y el daiyokai jamás podrían imaginar.

— Las piezas se irán acomodando en su lugar y ustedes dos, mis queridos y traviesos personajes, son las piezas clave. — sonrió en la oscuridad. — La sacerdotisa muerta, el hanyou y el resto de su insignificante grupo sólo serán los peones para que todo en esta Era y mundo vuelva a su status quo.

Una niña pequeña se acercó hasta su posición tras captar el sonido de sus palabras y no se detuvo hasta tomar su mano en un suave apretón y sonreír como siempre lo hacía cada vez que regresaba. Los rubios cabellos, casi platinados por su extraña condición y los ojos de un celeste inusual observándolo con emoción calmaron su furia. Esa niña era un misterio pero era la única otra criatura de su raza que había logrado encontrar en muchos años, con una diferencia estratosférica.

No se marchitaba bajo su contacto y todo aquello que era destruido por su toque y arranques explosivos, ella lo restituía. Ella era vida cuando lo único que un ser de su clase dejaba era muerte y destrucción. Sin embargo, tan sólo era una pieza más de su ajedrez, una muy valiosa que sería la clave para atraer a Kagome hasta su poder.

— Vámonos. — ordenó con suavidad.

"_Siempre hay muy buenas y poderosas razones para que quienes dan vida, y aquellos que reparten y siembran muerte y destrucción, no deben acercarse jamás…"._

* * *

Antes de que me maten por haber roto mi promesa de subirlo el domingo pasado, les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por ese contratiempo, y por la escasa cantidad de diálogos que se manejan en este capítulo en particular. Si les soy sincera, olvidé que debía subir antes el capítulo y no tengo otra justificación.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de no dejar un review, agregan la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen. Si no respondo personalmente a sus reviews en esta parte, les pido disculpas, pero no es porque no los lea, realmente todos sus comentarios son como mi alimento para seguir escribiendo y los agradecimientos van igualmente dirigidos a todos ustedes.

_MeKa6489, no puedo responder directamente a todas tus dudas, pero te puedo complacer en algo diciéndote de que todo en su momento se irá aclarando. _

_Aspros, ¡bienvenido a la historia! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. El nombre de Yako me lo dijeron algunas chicas que siguen la historia, y es el verdadero nombre de esa parte de Sesshomaru. Como ya lo he mencionado anteriormente, la historia sí contendrá romance, aunque no será del tipo particularmente acaramelado porque simplemente no logro concebir a Sesshomaru de ese modo, y dependiendo cómo avance la historia, veremos qué clase de final merecen estos dos (imagino que uno feliz, ¿no? Jajaja)._

_Edna cont, ¡bienvenida también a la historia! Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia._

_Chikanime, concuerdo contigo. ¿Quién no quisiera ser secuestrada por Sesshomaru? Me alegro que estés disfrutando la historia._

_Nurarinhyon Kou Taisho, tú lo has dicho, todo se irá entendiendo con el tiempo. Lo que sí he de reconocerte, es haberte fijado en esos dos últimos puntos que mencionaste porque serán importantes en las historia._

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Los veo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
